Naruto - The Flash of Westeros
by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway
Summary: Minato makes a mistake and Naruto is sent to be raised in the world of westeros. Now 'Ned Snow' must realize the power sealed in him, and remember who he truley is. He's going to make westeros shake and the world will know why he is the son of The Flash. Naruto is new flash, gritty and not suited for kids, or young teens. Suggestions welcomed, flames ignored. Complete.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

The nine tailed fox roared, it was being held down by the chakra chains of its previous container, while her husband was preparing to seal it into their child. This was not going to happen to it again!

It had been stuck inside Kushina for so long and at last it was free. True that masked Uchia had pulled it out and then controlled it, but it wanted out!

Why don't these annoying ninja just leave me alone! It thought.

The fourth hokage was almost done with the sealing, the Kyuubi was running out of time.

The last hand seal came into place, and the bane of all of existence came into view. The shinigami, the grim reaper, it was know by many names, but the Kyuubi knew him as the bastard who took his father away from him. Death was pale like a dead body and it's hair whiter than the snow. In it's mouth the reaper of souls.

The fourth then began the sealing process, tacking the Kyuubi's chakara and sealing it into the young brat with the eight trigrams seal, and a little of his and Kushina's chakara as well.

The moment some of Kushina's chakara was taken a few of the chains loosened and the Kyuubi could move again! He thrust one paw with a claw at the young vessel, hoping on killing the blond little brat and gain his chakara back.

The hokage saw this and immediately, jumped in front of his child, he began a space time jutsu of his to prevent the claw, by the time he finished his jutsu the Kyuubi had stabbed him through the stomach. The jutsu however took effect, and attacked the nine tails' chakara, which is now inside the baby with blond hair.

The baby was then slowly pulled into his own stomach, the jutsu slowly eating away at the enormous amount of demon chakra in him, and pulling him away.

The fourth hokage seeing his mistake, immediately began thinking of how to stop that jutsu. His mind running faster than his key technique the Hiraishin. He then came to four conclusion in a fraction of a sec. He was going to die, his son was going to go somewhere where he could not help him, his son and wife were going to be alone and that he had to do everything in his power to help his son.

Just before all the fox chakara was taken away, Minato realised what he should do, he sent every single drop of his chakara into his son's seal, hopefully that would be enough. He then completed the deal with death, he sealed the Kyuubi's mind and body into himself and now it was done.

His son vanished, his wife laid there on the ground dying, her eyes wet for her child. That night the last Uzumaki clan member died, crying for her child.

Minato could feel death's grip slowly coming for him. It's time, thought Minato, fourth hokage of the village hidden in the leaves. He looked up and saw death looking down at him.

" Hey death," Minato spoke aloud, " can I ask you something? "

The figure looked at him and stood there for a second, before nodding.

Minato smirked, leave it to him to have his last words be a conversation with death itself, "can you tell me where my son is?" he pleaded.

The white figure looked at him, it opened it's mouth a little and took the soul reaper blade. It put it above Minato's chest, it then spoke with a voice which was neither male or female. It had no tone, pitch, or essence. It was simply there, " You're son is going to be playing a game", it said.

" What game?" Asked Minato.

Death lifted the sword high into the air, " the only game there is, the game of thrones." It brought the blade down hard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harlod snow, rumored bastard son of the Lord Rickard Karstark, is a simple man. His mother was a whore, there was no going around that fact, and his life because of that fact was a very hard one. he had suffered ridicule and was teased continuously.

He hated that part of his life. When he was growing up as a servant of his father. He hated that, serving his half brothers and sister. None of them deserves his father's love or attention. After years of saving money, he had finally saved enough to buy a piece of land out here in the corner of his fathers land.

He still remembers that day even now. That one time he had ever talked to his father.

It was his eighteenth name day and Harlod had just bought his piece of land and as was customary for all farmers who was just starting or moving to his land, Lord Karstark wished to see them to wish them luck. Harlod dressed in his best robes and took a bath that day. It was expensive for him to bath that day, but it didn't matter. Today was the day he was going to meet his father and speak to him for the first time.

The doors opened, Harlod could still remember those doors speak as the were opened. The large man that was Lord Karsrat entered, his beard long and thick, Harlod unfortunately never got that from his father.

The court bowed to Lord Karstark, and so did Halrod. He waited patiently for his turn to come in court, he waited through the messengers and heralds. The boring meetings between his father and other nobel's. Then it came his turn, Harlod prepared himself and stepped out and knelt in front of his father.

" Rise Harlod Snow", his father's voice boomed. Harlod looked face to face with his father and then, nothing. No hugs nothing. His father began a long speech about the fact that farmers were the kingdoms backbone and that Harlod had responsibilities to do.

" Wait," Harlod said after his father had dismissed him, " don't you recognize me?"

His father raised an eyebrow, " should I boy?"

" I... I am your son."

"Ha ha ha." Lord Karstark laughed, " I believe I would know if you were my son boy."

" I'm Marina's son!"

" Who? Who is... Oh yes that whore. I see you're my bastard. You do have my eyes. "

" She is not a whore!"

"Yes she was boy and you are a bastard!"

" I am your son does that not mean something? I worked in your palace for ten years farther!"

" I am not your father, you are not my son! You are a bastard, do you not know what that means boy?" Lord Karstark signaled for his guards, "guards! Teach the boy what being a bastard means, two days wiping might teach him."

"What?" Harlod began the guards grabbed him and pulled him away by his arms, " wait, farther please, I am your son, I-" the guards covered his mouth and dragged him away.

Those two days were his hell, he had never once in his life had he been hurt like that. Those days were filled with pain and blood. The first thing they did to him was beat him till he bleed from his entire back. After a night of healing they came back and tortured him. Nails were driven through his feet and salt was spread on his open wounds that hadn't healed since last night.

The second day his fath- no, lord Karstark came down to see him.

" Hello bastard," Lord Karstark said, " tell me do you understand what you are now?" Harlod nodded his head frantically. " good boy, remember you are a bastard, nothing, now leave this castle and go to you're farm land. And if you ever call me father again, then it will you're head."

A month after that Harlod found himself at the very edge of Lord Karstark's land. He had started on his land and two years later he finally harvested his first successful crops.

All in all Harlod never forgot his father's warning, now the only place he could even acknowledged him as his father without fear of death, was his mind.

One night when Harlod came back from town after a visit to the butcher and his fair daughter, he was walking down a trail. In the dark forest that night, the only light was the one from the moon. Harlod was doing fine in his life here. The towns people treated him like one of them.

Just then a cry rang out through the woods. Harlod knew the cry of an abandoned baby when he heard it. He quickly went to it and he saw something he thought he would never see. A baby, but not just any baby, the cleanest and most beautiful baby he had ever seen. The child could pass as being born of noble blood. It's eyes a deep blue and yet bright enough to almost glow in power. It's hair was golden almost like spun gold. The only thing that prevented its face being perfect were strange whisker three each on both sides of his face.

Harlod didn't know what to do, if he took this child people would ask questions they would think he had a bastard and the butcher's daughter would not want to marry him. If he left him here though the child would die if starvation.

With no other choice Harlod took the child to his hut. There he feed the child milk until it shut up and fell asleep. He promised himself he would take the boy, as he discovered the boy was, as give him up for adoption to someone.

That night Harlod slept with thoughts if what he would do if no one wanted the baby. Then he would have to ether keep the child and lose the butcher's daughter, or just abandon him on the street.

Then he heard something, the boy was crying. Harlod looked into the child's eyes, those deep blue eyes, and saw something. Pain, lose, suffering all the things the boy would have to go through if Harlod had abandoned him. He would experience all the pain that Harlod had experienced for not having a father.

Harlod dried the boy's eyes and hugged him close, " I promise never to abandon you like my father did me," Harlod said," hear that child? I am your father. Now what should I name you?" Harlod looked at the boy's eyes and knew it, " you're name is Ned, after the only honourable noble man I know, you are now Ned Snow."

5 years later

A blond energy ball ran down the woods to the village of Greewake. His father had given him a silver stag to let him spend in town. He had to buy seeds and some metal tools but the rest he could spend on anything he wanted.

The village people were well aware of who the little yellow blur moving was. The farmer's son they all called him. His name was Ned Snow. The boy was named after the lord of Winterfell, the warden of the north, but he was the furthest from what would call the classic north man. He was nor silent, far from it in fact the kid was the loudest in the village and quite possibly Westeros. He was the representation of summer. anyone who did not meet the kid would soon become happy that they did. He could make anyone his friend and even the grimmest soldiers would smile.

The boy ran to the market, his worn out, hole ridden leather boots splashed the ground. The mud slipped into his shoes but he didn't mind, Ned liked it when he could feel the mud between his toes. It made him feel like the earth was helping him run faster and faster.

" Good morning Ned!" cried one stall woman.

"Hey Mida!" Ned replied back waving both hands and grinning bright enough to shame the sun.

"So what are you up to today Ned?" asked the boot makers wife.

"Oh nothing special, dad just asked me to pick a few things up. Some seeds and a new axe. He said I could spend the rest on whatever I wanted!" The boy replied to middle aged woman.

"I see, tell me Ned you need new shoes?" asked the kind woman with a motherly smile. She was always like this, she was the nicest person in the village, always willing to help people down on their luck.

"N'ah I like these shoes" replied the blonde, he gave the woman a hug around the waist and ran off. Mida just smiled and giggled reminding her once again how much Ned reminded her of her long gone son.

Ned ran past town going to the local seed shop/mill. There he met Rowan who was not the nicest person ther. The grumpy older kid was born north so generally acted like something was always wrong, something Ned hated and battled with his carefree attitude.

"Hello sir grump," giving Rowan mock bow, imitating a peasant meeting a knight. This really did not set well with Rowan who wanted to be a knight of the realm when he grew up. Ned knew that had a blast teasing him about the fact that Rowan could never be a knight.

"Silent brat!" Rowan snarled back. Rowan hated the kid, the single most annoying creature he had meet. He was nothing like a northern man more like a southern brat than anything. He even had the look of those accursed Lannisters.

Ned simply grinned like a fox, and giggled at the older boy's frustration. "Hey can I get some seed, you know the type my father like to get?"

Rowan grunted, he turned and went into the shop and got the seeds out. He wouldn't have bothered and would have turned Ned down, but business was down and Rowan's father was desperate for business. Rowan knew when to not hold a grudge, and handed the brat the bag of seeds.

Ned gave him the stag, and received his bronze back, "So Rowan, do you still have that ridiculous dream? You know that one about being a knight?"

"Shut up brat! It's not ridiculous!," Rowan had it with this brat, "It's my dream and I will follow it! That's my way of life! So what if they don't allow me to be a knight? I will be one anyway! Now get lost you blond brat!"

Ned just grinned and ran away before the boy decided to chase after him, like he did every time they had ever talked.

Next was the Smith's shop he bought the axe, it was not really that great, nothing compared to castle forged steel, but it worked.

Ned now looked down at the few copper's in his hand left, he wondered he could do with the amount left. He didn't need shoes, and all he wanted in his life he gad. He smiled and ran to the smith again.

"Ah Ned back so soon? Do you need something else?" the smith Robua asked Ned. Robua was a forty old man but his body was filled with muscles and a long bread, like the stereotypical Karstark man.

"Hey Mr. Robua what can buy for these?" asked Ned handing Robua the money. Robua looked down at it, it wasn't much but the amount could have easily gotten a pot or something of the sort.

Robua looked at the little ball of energy in front of him, the boy was active, maybe something to keep him occupied. He looked around his shop and spotted a dagger he had made not to long ago. It was sharp and very useful, a little above the amount the kid had, but Robua could take little of for the kid. The smith smiled and picked up the dagger.

"What about this kid?"

Ned looked at the blade, it was a long as his forearm and was simple and elegant, and something clicked inside his head when he saw it.

"I'll take it!"

After hiking back home he gave his father the seeds and the ax, hiding his dagger behind his body, he ran into his little wooden den outside the house and took his blade out. His father hadn't asked him what he used the money for so Ned didn't tell him. Ned took the blade out and examined it. It was straight and a little guard between the blade and the grip, which was leather.

He hid it under his pillow, and went back to his father.

Harlod was having a tough day. He saw the dagger his son tried to hide behind his back and almost laughed when his son thought that it worked. His little Ned was growing up and Harlod knew that before long he was going to be sprouting things like becoming a knight like that millers boy Rowan. Harlod sighed, it was tough being a parent.

He could almost forgive his father for not raising him, almost.

Just then Ned came in, Harlod smiled, "ready for your chores Neddy?"

Ned grinned, "Yup daddy!"

Harlod smiled as his little ball of energy was running about the farm land setting about doing everything he asked him to. He knew the kid was a hard worker, where he got all that stamina Harlod simply didn't know.

After the chores were done, it was night time and Harlod and Ned were tired, plucking weeds was quite a demanding task.

"Ned! Go and play if you want, but be careful! Remember at night the forest is not as it seems." Ned smiled and nodded frantically at his father. Harlod figured Ned needed a reward for his behaviour and for helping him with the chores. Harlod then set about making dinner.

Ned ran to his little house outside and grabbed his new dagger, it didn't have a sheath yet so Ned wrapped it in leather and tied it onto his waist.

He followed a path out of his house to the forest and soon got lost. This was exactly how Ned liked it. Soon he began following a path lit by the full moon that was shining down. This soon lead him to a path way in the mountain. This path was mostly used during war by soldiers passing through, it was used last six years ago, when Lord Karstark used it to join his lord when Ned Stark went south during Robert's rebellion.

The path was supposed to be empty, but Ned saw a light there. He went forward, he leaned at the edge and saw straight down, and there he saw them. Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers. Ned was cared, this was the first he had ever seen so much steel all in the same place. He looked over the men they were men of Lord Karstark. But why were they here?

Ned turned and ran, it was not the time for this, he had to find his father, he was the only who knew what to do. Just as Ned turned the ground at the cliff gave way and he fell down unconscious.

Ned opened his eyes slowly, his head was paining like bee's and stung him on the inside of his head. He looked up and saw the sky, pure and bright. It was morning! His father must be so worried. Ned got up and saw that he was alone. There was no one there it looked like there used to be, but not anymore.

Ned stood up, his head was still spinning and he fell down, his stomach turned and soon yesterday's lunch was on the floor. Ned felt his body was lighter than before. He looked down and saw that his dagger that he got yesterday was tacked away. It was gone, dammit he had just gotten that, he finds that thief, his father will teach him!

Ned looked and at where he laid down, he saw blood. Lots and lots of blood, it was almost like someone had cracked his or her skull open and all the blood inside was poured down. Ned slowly reached back and touched the back of his head. There was a tiny scar there. But it wasn't like all that blood could have come from that tiny crack could it?

Ned dismissed the thought and then ran. He ran into the forest and searched for an hour until finally he reached back home. He looked inside and there was no one there. His farther was gone. Ned immediately set off towards town.

Before he reached town he saw that the soldiers he saw yesterday were all there in town. He immediately went into the town's square and he saw a large man with the Karstark sun on his armor addressing the people. It seemed ned got there just in time as the speech was just starting.

"My people, to those of you who are unaware, I am Lord Rickard Karstark. You're lord. Have have come here to this town to protect you all. As you may know the Greyjoy rebellion had called Lord Stark away to war. As such there had been chaos all over the north. There have been raids and other travesties done to the town in my land. As my reports say, this town is next. As such I have come to you to protect you. My men will need housing and food, I am sure you, who have been living on one of my more fertile lands, will have no problems feeding these brave men."

Ned's eyes widened. This man, this man was his grand father. He remembered his father mentioning him once, but other than that never has Ned heard of his estranged grand father.

Ned looked around the crowd and saw his father!

"Dad!" Ned screamed. All the people there and the soldiers turned to him and looked at the kid. Then a voice came out, "Ned!"

The crowed split and Son and father were on either ends. They then ran into each other's arm's, Ned crying and his father telling him that it would be alright.

The soldiers then began to whisper, "demon."

Ned looked around and saw that the people were all looking at him.

Then a voice was loud, "it's that dead brat we all saw in that pass, remember the one that Jocka snitched that dagger from. You know that one with the split head?!"

That startled everyone. Harold looked at Ned and saw that there was a large amount of his blond hair that was dyed red from blood on the back of his head. The people started talking, the soldier were telling the villagers that the boy was dead when they last saw him.

He then felt the back of his son's head and saw that there was nothing there. "Ned are you alright?"

The boy nodded his head and just looked at the people surrounding him. He was getting scared. Some of them were calling him demon and some devil spawn. He saw Rowan in the crowd and he was glaring at Ned, like he was about to light Ned on fire.

The boy started crying and hugged his father. "Daddy make them stop," Ned whispered.

Harlod could only hug his son closer and start walking away from the crowd and to the way to their house.

"Now what have we hear?"

Harlod they hear the voice he had dreaded hearing addressing him again. He turned slowly and saw his far- Lord Karstark. "Lord Karstark." Harlod bowed.

"Well tell me what is going on here?"

"M-My son ran off yesterday night into the woods milord. He didn't show up till now, he is a little shaken up and I'm sure hungry, I promise I will feed your men if I can but for now milord, may I please be excused?"

Lord Rickard looked at the farmer before saying, "Go on, I'm sure the poor boy is frightened." Just as Harlod bowed and turned away, Lord Karstark said, "wait one moment."

Harlod froze, he turned around and looked down at his feet, and his son holding onto his legs.

"I think I know you," began Lord Karstark, which sent a chill down Harlod's spine, "tell me what is your name?"

"H-Harlod, milord."

"Harlod what?"

"Harlod Snow, milord."

Lord Karstark looked at for a few minutes, before laughing. "HAHAHA so it is you! I remember you boy, my bastard! Ah look at you, finally look like a man, instead of that scrawny little thing you were! And what is this, a kid of yours! Look at me boy!" Ned turned and looked at his grand farther, "ah a lovely little thing aren't you! Obviously all the looks from the mother!"

The army now all laughed. Ned was blushing while Harlod was just glad his fathe- lord Karstark hadn't punished him yet.

"Alright then boy, I shall stay with you!" Lord Karstark said startling Harlod.

"Mi-Milord?" Harlod stammered out.

"WHat is that boy?" Lord Karstark grumbled out.

"Nothing milord, I would be honoured by your presence. Please come."

"Where do you live boy?"

"At the outskirts of town milord."

"Hmmm a bit far from the troops, but the lads can take care of themselves. All right men," Lord Karstark addressed his men, "stay here and don't cause trouble! I swear if I hear a peep from the villager about you all it will be your head and honor."

Hours later Ned found himself sitting at the dinner table, his father telling his grandfather about his life here and how he came to find Ned in the forest.

Lord Karstark was for one impressed. This farmer, who was his bastard, was not half bad. He had honor, raising a child by himself because there was no one else to do so certainly said something about character.

After dinner that night after Ned had gone to his bed, Rickard called Harlod to him and had a talk.

"Boy, I wish to explain myself."

Harlod looked up at him at this but said nothing, Rickard expected as much, ever since he and the boy talked he had been nervous, scared but polite.

"I wish to tell you why I treated you that way so many years ago."

"Milord it's alright I un-"

"Let me finish boy," Lord Karstark replied raising his hand. "You had just said that you were my bastard to everyone at court that day boy. Do you know how that made me look? There were messengers from Lord Stark present there. DO you know how bad you made me look? That day I was spited on by the other lords."

"Milord I am sorry, I-"

"Listen boy, despite what I said that day, you are my son. And you have made me proud. By doing the right thing by your son." Rickard then stood up and then went to his bastard and hugged him.

Harlod broke down, he finally got it. What he wanted beyond everything else, to be accepted by his father.

Unknown to both men, they were being by someone, Ned. Ned smiled and went into his little house, smiling in finally getting a grandfather.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry I took a brake from fanfiction**

**This is a new project I'm working on**

**Harry the first Avatar hit a sort of hicup, like the next chapter being deleted when my computer crashed**

**So I said Fuck it and started a new story, I was unispiered for some time until now. SO away hope you like it**

**Any suggestion for future is welcomed, expect getting anally raped by three dragons, yeah things like that is not what I have in mind I ask you guys for suggestions. Not that it isn't a unquie idea, it's just, yeah no.**

**Anyway Review! And tell me what you want Naruto to do in the furture!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ned was having a disturbing week. First his grandfather shows up and treats them like family, nothing like what his father described him.

The first week his grandfather was there in town, Ned followed him wherever he went, like a lost puppy. And Lord Karstark for one loved it.

On one of these trips to the village which Lord Karstark used to supervise the village's defense efforts and the report from the village, Ned saw a side of his grand father he thought never expected. When his grandfather was getting the day's report, Ned had wondered off. He was looking around the town.

Mida was at her stall feeding several soldier some soup. Every villager had to feed three men, and she was looking tired for the effort of feeding three extra mouths.

She looked at Ned and smiled, trying to hide her wireless. Ned smiled and waved back, but alas even he could not raise the spirit that had clouded this town.

Ned traveled and looked at the soldier's, he quite honestly was curious and he just wanted to see the soldier, and knights. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in the army, but he wasn't crazy over them like Rowan, who now that is mentioned is drooling over the knights that are now here.

Ned walked through the camps, the soldier looked at him with contentment in their eyes. They quite honestly thought the brat was a demon, after all they were sure the kid had split his head in two, but there he was walking around with not a care in the world.

Just then Ned saw a soldier, who was fixing his camp, and on his belt was his dagger!

"Hey, that's mine!" yelled Ned.

"What?" the soldier looked at him, the man was ridden with scars and looked deadly, he turned and walked over to Ned and looked down at the boy. "What do you mean kid?" the soldier grunted out.

Ned took a step back and stammered out, "th-that dagger on you, that mine. Can you please give it back?"

The man grunted at the lad's weak voice, in his book only the strong deserved such a weapon. He looked down at the kid not saying a word, starting the kid down.

"Get lost brat," said a skinny soldier with short black hair.

"Bu-but it's mine. I paid for it," Ned slowly stammered out.

"Yeah well now it's his. After all he found it on you're dead body you demon brat!" the skinny soldier replied.

"I'm not dead!"

"Yeah well you're about to be," replied another soldier. Slowly the boy was surrounded by soldiers, after all soldiers stuck up for another even if it was for a brat. The larger man that had the dagger had to admit it, the kid had guts. Right now he was surrounded by soldier all clad in metal but the way the kid looked at them, he was ready to fight his way out.

"What is going on here!" roared Lord Karstark's voice. The soldier opened their circle and all turned and faced their lord.

"My lord!" the skinny soldier said saluting his lord. "The demon brat was troubling of our men for a blade sir! He were about to teach him some manners."

Lord Karstark looked at the boy and saw the fire in his eyes, he smirked, "You fools! DO you know who this boy is? He is my grandson in all buy blood! I swear the boy has the north in him, despite looking like a Lannister!" He looked directly at Ned's eye's, "Look at his eye's, like a wolf. He is definitely a child of the north!"

"Bu-but my lord, he is a demon! He head was split open in the forest, and yet here he stands!"

"Don't you see! He is blessed by the old gods! That is how important he his! And I swear anyone who calls my grandson that will be beheaded! Now away with you all!"

The soldier's soon started leaving the spectacle, the show was over. Just then Ned saw the soldier with his dagger, and Lord Karstark saw where his grandson's eyes went.

"Wait you." Lord Karstark said to the big soldier, "Don't you have something to give to the lad here?"

The large soldier looked down at the kid and nodded to his lord. He reached for the dagger and gave it to Ned handle. Ned took it and thanked the man. The only response he got was a grunt.

Ned tied his dagger back on. He was familiar with the weight to have missed it but it felt good to have it on him. He drew the dagger and saw his reflection in it. Blue eyes stared back, and for a second, it looked like there was something inside them.

"Come along boy," Lord Kars- no Ned's grandfather said. Ned smiled his biggest smile and went along with his grand father. That was when Ned saw his grandfather as someone who can show affection.

Two weeks later

"-And before the guard could catch me, I jumped out of the window into the haystack underneath, and ran like dogs were on my heels! And that my lads was how I claimed the maiden hood of the now Lady Tallhart!"

Ned and Harlod were laughing their asses off. Lord Karstark had just finished a story of one of his earlier 'escapades'. And needless to say Ned was in stitches. There was no one else that Ned knew of who told better stories than his grand father.

These last two weeks have been amazing. His grandfather coming here had been one of the most amazing things that had happened to week ago his grandfather had started teaching him how to use his dagger. That is when he caught Ned practising on his own in the woods.

Ned finished putting away the dishes that they used for the dinner. His father was preparing a bath for his grand father and Lord Karstark was now at the table reading a book. Ned wanted to learn and his grandfather had said maybe one day.

"Good night grandfather!" Ned said.

"Wait Ned before you go off to bed, or sneak out when you think no one is looking," Ned winced at that he didn't think anyone noticed his midnight dagger practices, "it's alright lad I like the fact that you take your training seriously. It's about your name day. I was wondering would you like to come with me to the castle boy?"

Ned was shocked. His grandfather wanted him to, to go with him to the castle. He was going to stay with him. What would his father say?

"Yes. Yes grandfather!" Ned yelled.

"Sush! I haven't told you're father yet," Lord Karstark, looked at the little ball, " alright squirt get some sleep... if you can."

Ned grinned, and ran out to his little house. He jumped onto his bed and tried to sleep. He was just so excited, he was going to the castle with his grandfather!

Eventually Ned feel asleep.

Then hours later he was woken up, "get up Ned!"

Ned slowly opened his eyes and saw his father there. He looked down right scared. "Dad what is going on?" Ned asked still drowsy from sleep.

"Ned pack up everything of value. Now!" his father yelled, and Ned jumped up and did just that. What was going on? Why was his father yelling? Even when he was lost in the woods he didn't yell at him. In fact he had never yelled at him.

Ned got all his stuff together. A couple of shirts and leather boots. The only thing he had of worth was his dagger.

He went inside the house and saw his father burying all the seeds they had. "Dad why are you burying the seed?" asked Ned, the sleep from his voice gone.

"So that if someone ransacks our house they won't find anything," Harlod looked at his son with a bag over his shoulder. "Got everything?"

Ned nodded, "Dad what do you mean if someone ransacks our house? Dad what's going on?"

"A few minutes ago, a scout came here and told you're grandfather that there was an army heading for us. He immediately left to the village, he wants us to go there as well, it's the only place with an army and high enough walls. We'll come back here later. We can't stay here Ned!"

And with that Ned and Harlod went to the village. They couldn't see anything as it was very foggy that night. But everything was silent as father and son walked the path to the village.

Soon enough, Ned saw something burn ahead. Harlod feared for the worst and soon held his son's hand.

As they walked closer, they saw that the gates leading into the village were broken down. They were burnt. Harlod couldn't hear anything so slowly he walked inside.

As soon as the walked into the town square, the fog like magic, rolled away. And then Ned saw something that no child should ever see.

The town was destroyed. The building either burnt or broken. The small park where Ned used to play with Rowan when they were younger, gone. The town square, which once was filled with people, now filled with their blood and inside's spread out for the crows to feast on.

Ned could recognize some of them. Mr. Robua one of them. His legs were broken the other way. His head looked like it was cut across by something sharp. His body laid next to a giant hammer and under several dead soldiers, he went down fighting.

Harlod blocked his son's vision, he didn't need to see this. Harlod soon forced Ned to walk away from the, now dead, blacksmith.

But just ther a few feet in front them were two soldiers. their pants were down and they were pissing on something. Ned saw, he wish he didn't for it would stick with him for the rest of his life, Mida.

Her body was on the ground, her dress ripped open, her eyes were behind their sockets as she laid there on the stone. The men were laughing, "Man that one was a screamer!" They laughed. They laughed!

Harlod couldn't take it, he went to Robua's hammer, it was heavy, but he didn't care. He raised it and charged it against the soldiers.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Harlod roared. One of the soldier turned around and saw a demon. He was scared and backed away, but his pants were down and as such he fell. Harlod swung at the fallen rapist and he smashed his skull in. Blood all over his once calm face. The blood sprayed also onto Mida's face, a face that had nothing but smile at people and help them.

The second soldier pulled his pants back up and drew his sword by the time Harlod raised his hammer again. Ned saw red. The woman he loved, the only woman that he ever saw as a mother to him, was now dead! He drew his dagger and threw it. It went right between the soldier's eyes, killing him on the spot.

Harlod dropped the hammer and went to Midas body. He looked at her and cried. She was a friend and as long as he remembered she was kind. He closed her legs that was now broken, bent at angles they were not supposed to. He crossed her arms and slowly reached to her eyes. Her neck was blue, they had choked her. Her once beautiful face now with a broken jaw. He closed her eyes. His hands smelt like pisse but she diserved respect.

He grabbed a cloth and covered her with it. Harlod never thought in all his life he would have to bury a body, but there he was taking Mida's body to her now burning house. He tossed her inside the flames and dragged Ned away All the while tears ran down his face.

Ned had been quite, to angry to talk. His eyes filled with tiers. My little boy was boy is so brave, Harlod thought. He went over to the soldier Ned had killed and picked out the blade out of the man's head.

Harlod kneeled in front of Ned and looked at him straight in the eyes, "Ned," Harlod began, "remember this, always protect them, and remember if you can't protect them, avenge them." He handed Ned the blade.

Ned looked at the blade covered in blood. He, He had killed. His first kill. He wanted to kill the other on as well. The one that his father had killed, he wanted to avenge her. He-he...

Ned broke down crying, Harlod hugged his little boy and cried to, then suddenly the clouds roared and it started raining.

"Hey you there!" a cry rang out.

Harlod turned and looked. They were two soldiers. Not his father's colors someone else's. The enemy!

"Run Ned!" Harlod said, pushing Ned to his feet. Said boy took of running and didn't stop.

Harlod was soon behind him. Harlod looked behind and saw the soldier catching up. He needed to do something, to give his son a chance to escape. He looked back again and saw two more soldier join the chase. He need to help his son!

"Ned, I want you to run," Harlod said in a serious voice. Ned looked at his father, "I want you to run and not stop till you find my father or somewhere safe. Remember family first."

Harlod then bent down and picked up a sword oh one of the fallen soldier's. Ned turned to see his father holding his ground. The four soldier formed a half circle around him. Then they all charged. Ned screamed, "Father!" Harlod turned and looked at his son, "Go!" he ordered.

Ned turned around and ran, the rain hitting his face, covering the tears he had coming from his eyes. He wanted to run back. But he couldn't, he would die. He needed more, more power. He needed to become stronger!

Harlod turned and faced the soldiers. They all charged at him.

Harlod saw his life flash before his eyes. His mother dying, his father abandoning him, his getting kicked out of his father's castle. The bad of his life. He swung his sword, cutting down a soldier.

He turned around and looked at the other three straight in the eye. He charged but one caught him in the stomach, thrusting his sword through. Harlod brought his sword down on the soldier, implanting it into the man's shoulder. The man roared in pain and fell down.

There Harlod stood, he gripped the sword and pulled it out. The pain was immense, but he was past it. He was going to die, but he was going to die giving his son the chance to escape. His son, then the rest of his life came to him. Finding his son in the woods. Raising the kid. The first words he said (Papa). Then his father. Meeting the man, hugging him. The man old him that he would take care of Ned for him.

Harlod smiled as a memory popped up from his childhood. It was him sitting on the roof of his mother's house. He was wondering what great things he was going to do when he grew up. Maybe he would be a knight for his father. Or maybe even his hier. Ohh the plans he had. Now all gone,

But then he thought, if the only thing I did in this life is be a good father to my son, then so be it. It was a life well spent. Take care of him father, Harlod thought and charged at the two remaining men. They both fell to Harlod's blade and Harlod, now on the ground took his last breath and thought his last thought, I'm coming mother.

Ned ran and ran. He didn't look back.

He ran until he slipped and fell down. He got up, crying slowly raising his head. He looked up to the sky and let lose his voice it was like a roar. A roar filled with pain and suffering. He knew his father had died. He, he couldn't do anything.

"Stop it brat." came a voice. Ned looked up and saw Rowan.

"R-R-R-"

"Yes it's me Rowan you crying child get up!"

Ned got up with the help of Rowan and he looked behind Rowan was a man. It was a large soldier and he was the same one that had Ned's dagger.

"Where's your father Ned?" Rowan asked. Ned looked at him but no words came to his mouth.

"He's he's gone." Ned replied between sniffs.

Rowan looked at the boy and sighed Ned was to young for this. "Come on Ned we'll take care of you." Ned looked at them vacant, "well come on!"

Ned didn't move from the spot.

"We'll take you to your grandpa kid." the unnamed soldier said.

Ned looked at the large man and then after a moment noded.

The trio went across town and then Ned finally saw his grand father. "Grandpa!" Ned yelled, running to the man.

"What happened Ned?" Lord Karstark asked.

"They, they killed father grandpa." Ned cried on Lord Karstark.

"How did he die Ned? Tell me what happened exactly."

Ned told Lord Karstark the story. Rickard Karstark was impressed with his bastard son. He was proud of his son's final action. Truly worthy of a Karstark.

"Milord there are soldiers!" yelled the unnamed soldier. And surely enough there were about 50 men heading their way. Ned stood his ground, shocked at the number. They were almost about to encircle them. The only way out was through a path which was soon about to be closed.

"Milord hurry take your horse and go, take the children with you!" the nameless soldier said, drawing his sword.

Lord Karstark mounted his steed and turned to the path. Ned and Rowan raise their arms to be picked up. Lord Karstark looked at the boy's, "I'm sorry my boy's this mare has been hurt I cannot afford to bring you both along. Forgive me." Lord Karstark, the honourable man of the north than ran.

Ned ran too in speed with the horse, "Why grandpa? We are family!"

"No you are the son of a bastard," Lord Karstark said, kicking Ned in the face and running of. The bastard was fun to see, and honourable. Lord Karstark felt he was in debt to his bastard Harlod, for not taking responsibility like most north men did, like Ned Stark did, so he agreed to host Ned in his castle, on Harlod's request, he even went as far as making the boy think it was his idea. But now Harlod was dead, he owed nobody nothing.

Ned flew back. He face broken. He looked at the running figure of his grandfather. He didn't understand why had his grandfather down this why? Why?!

"Children come here!" the nameless knight told them. They went to him. "Remember children if you can run, then run."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Rowan.

"Because it is my duty. I am a man of the north, and that is what I believe in."

"You are willing to die for your beliefs?" asked Ned, snapped out of his shock by the nameless soldier's response.

"A man has no reason to live if he does not have beliefs"

Naruto looked at the man, and then at the 50 that were now surrounding them. It seems that grand- no he is Lord Karstark, got away safely.

"Than that is my reason to," said Rowan drawing a blade and covering the man's back.

"There is no honour in death kid," said the nameless man.

"I'm not looking for one, merely a reason to live," Rowan said looking back at the soldiers.

The nameless man smiled, he wanted to die on the battlefield back to back with a man. It seems he was going to get his wish.

Ned looked at the two men in front of him. He asked himself, what is my reason to live?

Family.

Ned remembered his father's last words.

Family, that is his reason to live, and these people here, they were his family. His father, Mida they were his family. Not Lord Karstark.

Ned turned his back to them and they formed a three man guard. Ned pulled his dagger out. It was time to die, might as well kill some of them as well.

The men on the other side all yelled a battle cry and charged spears sharp. Ned, Rowan and the nameless man all ready themselves.

The man was speared in the throat. Ned never found out his name.

Rowan was gutted, his organ then laid on the ground.

There was one man charging in font of Ned and Ned killed him by throwing his dagger at him right at the man's throat. But just before Ned was about to make a run for it through the clear path, the was stabbed.

Several spears had stabbed him through the gut. They slowly lifted the child into the sky. The three spear being held by three men. Ned's body would lay there as a symbol of what happened to this village.

Ned looked at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. Not a great day to die, but of well. It was his time, Ned closed his eyes accepting his fate.

**"Not yet little Naruto! Don't you go dying on me!"**

* * *

There chapter 2

sorry for the delay, I'm having to deal with some drama in my life. Hoenstly girls are just to much troble.

Anyway Review, tell me what you think. Do you like it? I hope so. If not well what's not to like?

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ned opened his eyes. I'm supposed to be dead. Where is dad? Isn't he supposed to be with me now?

Ned tried moving his body, his head was down and when he raised it, he saw that he was nothing.

He was standing on land, dirt, the kind he spent his life working on, the kind that he was raised up on.

Ned dug into the mud, it felt real so, it has to be right? But how is that? Last thing he remembered was that he was speared by three soldiers and then, and then... god!

What was going on!

Ned ran. There was no sun in the sky, it was just bright. There was also no end to this place. There was no tree at the end, nothing!

Ned ran and ran, and then he saw something, something on the ground. It was a large hole. And it was covered with long red bar's. In the center, was a strange symbol which Ned had never seen in his entire life.

Ned looked at the pit and just as he was about to look away, something looked back. Big red eyes looked at Ned. And Ned was scared. He had seen those eyes only once, when he saw his own reflection in his dagger.

"Wh- who are you?" asked Ned.

**"Wrong question boy,"** the eyes replied in a voice filled with power and fury.

"What?"

**"I said, wrong question boy. The question is who are you?"**

"Me?" The eyes moved, and it looked like they were nodding.

"I am, I am Ned Snow, son of Harlod Snow." Ned said in a voice filled with pride.

**"Such pride. It will be the ruin of you boy. Mark my words!"** the voice roared out.

Ned took a step back away from the pit. Those eyes they were filled with such, pain? Anger? What is in those eyes? "Of course i'm proud! My father was a brave man, he died proud!"

**"You're father was a brave man. And yes he did die proud. But Harlod Snow is not your father."**

"What?!" Ned of course knew this, he knew he was not his farther real son, but he didn't care. "So what he still raised me!"

**"Don't get snappy with me child!"** the red eyes roared at Ned.

Ned was getting fed up. "Always with the bloody roaring, can't you just talk normally?!" Ned screamed back at the red eyes.

**"Wh- what did you just say to me?"**

"I told you to stop bloody roaring!" Ned looked at the eyes, and then something happened that Ned never thought would happen. The eye's laughed!

**"You! Are! Telling! Me! To! Stop! HAHAHAHA"** the red eyes said, with a bark of laughter coming out with each word. He did however reduce the volume of his voice.

Ned felt like he was being insulted, "Hey stop it! Stop it before I come down there and beat you up!"

"Beat! Beat me? HAHA oh god you're rich kid! HAHAHA you got spunk kid I'll give you that. Just like your mother!"

That shock Ned to his core. "Moth-mother? You know who my mother is?"

Those red eyes looked at him, they just stared at him. "Yes I do," they finally replied after what seemed like hours.

Ned looked at toes eyes and said something he never thought he would ask, "who is my mother?"

"Now is not the time for that. Listen little one, do you know where you are?"

Ned looked around him and saw, well nothing. "No, where are we?"

"Inside your mind boy."

"What?!"

"Would you keep calm! Let me explain," Ned looked at the eyes and nodded. "Alright kid, you see this is what the inside you're mind looks like. As you can see, not really that impressive." Ned was about to retort but then, "relax kid, just a light joke. Now listen up. Do you remember that time, you were hurt in the woods next to the soldier's?"

Ned nodded.

"You're hurt pretty bad kid, nasty fall. I healed you up."

"You did?"

"Yup. Now kid do you remember what's happening outside?" Ned slowly nodded remembering, "well, don't worry you're not dead yet. I can heal you, but then after that, what are you going to do?"

Ned looked at those eyes, they were right. If by chance what they were saying is true. Then what would he do? He realized then that those eyes were right, he would be surrounded by soldiers!

"That's right kid, you would be dead."

"Wait how do you know what I was thinking!"

"This is your mind guinness. You can never hide anything from me. God no wonder, it's so empty."

Ned looked at the eyes, this was getting irritating, fast. So many questions! Who is this creature? How did how get inside him? And who is his mother, why did she give him away?

"I don't know." Ned whispered.

"What was that?" the eyes teased.

"I said, I didn't know!"

"Alright then kid, I have a proposition for you. Let me take over."

Ned looked at the eyes, "are you joking!"

"No kid I'm not. I have power and the ability to use it. Let me help you kid, you're no use to anyone as a shish kebab."

"A what?!"

"Not important, but listen to me kid. Let me help. I have a shit ton of chakra and if you die, so do I."

"What's chikera?"

"It's chakra! And that not important right now kid! Do you, or do you not want to live?!"

Ned looked at the eyes, he wanted to live. He wanted to survive! He wanted revenge, for his father, for Rowan, for Hida and even for the nameless soldier. And if this creature could do that for him, the who was he to question it?

"Alright then, but I have conditions."

"WHat are they?" asked the eyes, a little excited.

"First, I was you to answer all my questions when we can. I want to know everything, who my mom is, what is this chakra thing is, and what this shish kebab this is."

"I promise when we talk next, I'll tell you everything. Is there anything else?"

"Yes. Tell me what is your name?"

Those red eye's opened wide, it was almost like someone had never asked it that. Those eyes just looked blankly at Ned, "do you really want to know?"

Ned nodded.

"Then, my name is Kurama. Now lets go kick some ass!"

Ned smiled and closed his eyes.

The next moment, he was looking at the son, there was unimaginable pain in his stomach, like it was ripped open. He looked down, his gut out of his body. He looked back at the sun, the wind on his face. Was that all a dream? Did that mean he was going to die? Was that mean he couldn't do it. Couldn't avenge them all?

"No."

Ned then saw red, and Kurama took over.

The soldier, were celebrating. All the bodies were burnt and there no witnesses. The only one who escaped was Lord Karstark, and now he knew first hand of their might! They did a good job. Too bad there weren't any woman there left. They would have to settle for the mead instead.

They were all in a camp. The soldiers were setting up and waiting for their lord to grace them with his presence. None of them saw the body of a blond five year old child pull himself of three spears.

The body then limply feel on the ground. The hands went to the gust that were outside the body. It pushed it back in and then the body started steaming. The body healed itself. Slowly, painfully. The wounds closed up, bones grew back, organs repaired themselves and then moved to the right spot in the body.

With every nerve ending with fixed itself came new pain. THe body felt it, and Ned even though he was unconscious felt it. But the being possessing the body now, smirked. It was going to have it's revenge.

Ned's body got up, the last of the injury healed. Ned's body opened it's eyes, but Kurama's eyes was there.

Ned's body moved, one leg forward. It fell, head first, the body was new. Kurama forced itself up, it had a promise to keep.

It went to the campsite.

"Hey look over there!" one soldier cried out. Those was the last words spoken before the battle, no, the massacre. The moment those words left the man's mouth, Kurama was in front of him, Kurama drew an arm back and thrust forward through the man's stomach and spine, cutting a hole in the man.

Kurama drew the hand back, pulling the man's gut out with it. Kurama looked at the now blood soaked hand, it was covered with the man's lunch and blood, disgusting. Kurama looked away from the hand and unto the soldiers taking their blades.

He smirked and then he began the killing spree.

The first one down was a boy, probably a squire. His vocal cords were ripped out. An instant death.

The next one to die by the demon's hand was a soldier with a spear. When he thrust it at Kurama, all the demon did was catch it bare handed. The soldier dropped the weapon in surprise. Kurama took the spear, turned it around and cut the man's head off.

Then came a squad. They all had their swords at the ready, twenty men in full steel. They all died in three seconds. Each one was killed in a fraction of a second, and the last one was powerless as he saw all he fellow brother in arms die.

Kurama's hand was now drenched in blood, pure anger rolled out of him. He looked at the people there. He was often called a demon along with his brothers and sisters. But in all honesty they were the guardians of the world. They protected the world when their father died, it was their duty and privilege. And now he faced real demon's, demon's that killed raped and pillaged. This world was one of chaos and death. He would change that, he would teach this boy the meaning of peace. The meaning of justice. And make him a symbol, of hope and peace.

Kurama the rushed at the rest of the soldiers. In this time they were all in a group and they charged at Kurama. He killed the first row of people, but there were just too many, and they were all organized. Kurama's arm was cut, it was split till the bone, holding together only by the skin that was not.

The pain, oh the pain! Kurama grunted through the pain, he looked straight ahead and put his hand back, his chakra rapidly healing the arm back.

The soldier looked on in surprise, this was not a human boy they were fighting.

Kurama knew he had to finish this fast, so it was time to use that. He grunted, it was going to hurt this body but it had to be used. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he had a cloak of red around him. There were ears on his head and two tail behind him.

Kurama then moved the tails in front of him, he gathered his chakra, split it to positive black chakra and negative white chakra, then combined it into one huge ball of pure power.

Then for the first time ever in the world of Westeros, a jutsu was used. Kurama said, "Tailed Beast Ball!" Then the ball of power was launched into the soldier ranks.

It was total destruction. There was nothing for a twenty feet radius. It was completely destroyed, the landscape blank just like in his mind. Kurama looked around for survivors. Most of the men left ran away carrying with them the story of the red demon.

Kurama saw one such man running away, time for answers thought the demon. He jumped and landed on the man's back pushing the man down. He pushed on the man's head into the ground and pushed his body weight on him making sure he was held in place.

"I'm going to ask you something very important," Kurama said in a voice which sent shivers down the man's spine and making him piss himself. Kurama criged at the man's cowardness, "and I want you to answer me."

The man nodded his nosed rubbing the ground hard. Kurama moved his head sideways and looked at the man straight in the eye.

"Who do you serve?"

"Lord- Lord Bolton"

Kurama looked at the man's armor, and there was the symbol of the flayed man on it. "Why, why did he ask for all this pain and destruction?"

"H-HE wanted to-to scare Lord Karstak. THere has been an arg-argument over this land here for a long time, and he wanted us to attack these lands here. He wanted us to-to kill everyone. No witnesses."

"Where is the bastard now!"

"He was coming to visit us!" The man replied panicked by the anger in Kurama's voice.

Kurama looked at the man. Lord Bolton, he would be the first man to face Kurama's justice. He looked at the soldier. He smiled taking his weight of the man slowly. The man thought he was free. Just as he stood up, Kurama used on of the tail and stabbed the man through the heart.

He threw the body away and looked at his handy work. There was a large empty field there now. He looked at all the bodies there. The boy would be happy, his father was avenged after all. He looked around and jumped away from the battlefield. It was time to have the talk to 'Ned'.

Kurama for one was looking forward to it. For the first time in his life he had found someone who actually asked him for his name. If the boy had come to him and then demanded for his power, then he would have treated him like every other human he had met, but this boy needed him.

Kurama had lived a long life. And in that life the only ones who need him were his siblings and his father. And now this boy, and even though he would never admit it, he liked the fact that someone needed him.

He arrived at the boy's now broken house, the house the boy lived in was burnt and the main house was also gone. Kurama sat the body under a tree and turned of his chakra. He closed the boy's eyes and went into the mindscape.

Ned saw it all happen. With every death, he grew happier and happier. Those bastards finally paid. Kurama, he owed the thing a lot.

Ned blinked and suddenly he was back standing next to the hole and looking at Kurama's eyes again, "thank you. Thank you so much Kurama."

The eyes just looked at him, they were filled with, compassion?

"Hey listen kid, I think we still have deal right?"

Ned then remembered the promise the demon gave him. He looked at the eyes, "yes, we do Kurama sir."

"Now now none of this sir crap kid. It's just Kurama. Now sit down, have I a story for you."

Ned did just that, and Kurama began.

He started from the first, the ten tails, and the nine beast's that was taken from it. He explained how the ninja villages came to be, and how he was sealed into the first Hokage's wife.

"Wait, wait, wait, I may not have the knowledge of a high born, but I think even I a peasant would know this if that was how the kingdoms were made."

"The thing is kid both stories are true." Ned just looked at Kurama blankly, "this is the fun part kid, you see you are not from this world."

"What!"

"Yes kid you are not from this world, and good thing too everyone here is just an asshole. You kid are from the world of ninja's. Were walking on water and breathing fire is normal. Even what you think magic is is pathetic when compared to ninjutsu."

"What's ninjutsu?"

"It means 'ninja arts'. And that is what you are kid. You are a ninja."

Ned was shocked, he had just been told he was what most people, himself including, would call a god, and he was one! "Does that mean I can be like you? Strong?"

"If that's what you want kid. I'll help you if I can. Now let me get back to the story, where was I, oh yes the first Hokage. After the first Hokage's wife died, I was sealed inside a very, very short tempered girl. Her name was Kushina, and I must say she was what I would consider as scary."

Ned began to get scared, Kurama was strong, and if she could scare him, well...

"Anyway, then there came a day, your birthday. On that day, the seal on Kushins was weakening."

"Why?"

"Because the weakest point in the seal, is during childbirth."

"But, that, that means."

"Yes Naruto, Kushina is your mother."

Ned was taken back, he heard it. He heard his mother's name. Wait, what did he just call me? "Wait what did you just call me?"

"Naruto. That's name kid, you're real name. I swear your mother wouldn't stop calling you that. That woman was something else."

Ned, no Naruto looked at the eyes. They looked like they were telling the truth, he looked down at his hands, they were shaking, it was just too much for him. His eyes were getting cloudy, Naruto huh? Well, that sounded right, that sound really nice.

"And, and who was my father?"

"He was the fourth Hokage, and some say the most powerful ninja in the world. He was what you could call a king Naruto. Hey I guess that makes you a prince huh kid? His name was Minato Namikaze."

Ne-Naruto, god the name thing was confusing, Naruto looked at Kurama, a smile reached his face, he loved his father, Harlod, but knowing that he had a real one was, was something he needed to hear.

"What happened to them? Why did they leave me?"

"That" would be because I killed them.

Naruto looked shocked, the person he now trusted most in the world just told him he killed his parents.

"Let me explain," Kurama quickly added.

He then told Naruto everything, about the Uchiha who controlled him. And even his father sealing half of Kurama into Naruto and the other half into himself, and what he did to stop that.

"Why? Why did you do that?!"

"Because I had to!" Kurama yelled at Naruto. "Back in our world, I was the a guardian. I had responsibilities! And because I was sealed away the first time, the rest of my brothers and sisters fell apart! They caused chaos over the land, and eventually they were caught also! I had to save them, and I had to save the ninja world like I promised my old man I would. And if I had to kill to do that then yes I would!"

Naruto looked at Kurama, he wondered, is this Kurama's reason to live? "Then how do I know I can trust you now?"

"Because this world needs saving. I can't exist in this world without taking over your body, and I don't want to do that. You have been too much and I don't feel like it would be right to take over you, there by killing you."

"But you were ok with doing it before!"

"I didn't have choice then! But now I do. I want to keep my promise boy. To protect you human's that was what I promised my old man, and I intend to keep it."

Naruto looked at the pair of red eyes. He didn't know what to do. He wanted revenge, on Lord Karstark, on Lord Bolton. He wanted justice. And that was what Kurama wanted as well.

"You have yourself a deal. red eyes."

"Hey kid can you see me?"

"What?"

"Can you see my body?"

"Well, no."

"THen I suppose we have to properly introduce ourselves. I am Kurama, the nine tailed fox, the kyuubi no kitsune!"

Out of the pit came a big furry orange fist, it was closed into a fist and it was right in front of Naruto. Naruto grinned a fox like grin. He dumped his fist with Kurama and said, "I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze and kushina uzumaki! Nice to meet you!"

And then Naruto could see the figure in the pit, it was a giant fox! It had nine tails each powerful and deadly. The fox looked at him and grinned.

Naruto blinked his eyes and he was back to the normal world, he looked around and saw it was night time. He got up and winced, the pain. His skin felt like it had been pricked by needles.

"Sorry about that kid."

Naruto looked up and around he couldn't see a giant fox so where was Kurama?

"I'm in you're head idiot. I'm sealed inside you! Oh for god's sake I really hope that you got some of your father's intellect in you."

Naruto got ticked of. He then thought, hey Kurama what should I do know?

"We need supplies kid. I know it might be hard, but we need to go into town and get what we can."

Naruto nodded and got up. His legs burned they were paining. Naruto winced and gripped his legs. This was going to be a long walk.

He moved to his house, it was burnt down, this life is over, he thought. It's time to move on.

It took him twice as long to reach town, or at least what was left of it.

He moved along the wreckage. He saw Robua's hammer. He then looked ahead and saw his father's body. He ran to it, the pain in his legs forgotten. He looked at the man, his father in all but blood.

"He died an honorable death Naruto. You will make him proud."

Naruto nodded, he looked at his father's body he was smiling, it felt like he was finally at rest. Naruto then spent the hour burying his body. Then after the hour, there was a tomb. In the center of the town was a tomb for a great man. It's tomb stone simply said, 'his last act so one of love'.

Naruto now went to the camp site. He saw the spears that stood there, that once he was impaled on. He looked around but he could find the soldier's body or Rowan.

He went around the camp, stepping away from the bodies. He looked through their packs and gathered what he could.

By the time he was done, he now had a leather bag. Inside was a few maps, once marked with information on Lord Bolton's troops. There even a few book's Naruto however couldn't read the titles. Then was a few silver stags and a handful of golden dragons. He then went to squire he remembered Kurama had killed. He stripped the boy and wore his clothes. It was too big for him.

He grabbed a sword, it was a bastard sword, but way too big for him. He then went to the site where he was impaled. He saw his dagger there and grabbed it.

He walked into town and looked at his father's tomb again and touched the stone.

He looked at the stone and as he looked at the stone, he remembered stories. Stories of him and his father. Thier trips into the forest. The times he helped him with the harvest.

He looked at the tomb stone and cried. He was not strong enough! He had failed his father. But never again, he would never do that to anyone ever again. He would be strong, so that no one else had to suffer!

And just as he made that resolve the sun came up. It was a new day, and Naruto Namikaze, previously Ned Snow, walked out of the town.

Hey Kurama, thought Naruto.

"What kid?"

You never answered my question.

"Oh? Which question?"

What's a shish kabob?

Kurama laughed his ass off.

Unknown to Naruto and Kurama, they were already a legend. The soldiers that had escaped told their stories to anyone who would listen. The story of the Red Demon.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"And that kid is what a shish kabob is."

Naruto smiled, they were having a nice time, the walk from the town was long. And Naruto and Kurama was talking for a long time. They were bonding.

He looked ahead up the road, and saw fork in the road. He went up to it and looked to the right path and the left one.

So which one Kurama, he asked the fox in him.

"Which does the map say kid?"

Naruto looked and saw the written map. It was a close up of the north east of Westeros. There was markings on it. They were villages, each had a circle and a cross on it. Then Naruto saw his town, it was only circled. He looked at were the trail was going, and it looked like it went straight to Karhold, The Karstark's castle.

Naruto looked the trail of death on this map and he saw a straight line to Lord Bolton's Dreadfort.

So, he thought to Kurama, it seems we are going to the Dreadfort so then we take right.

"Alright kid, what's the plan then? You know that Lord Bolton in coming here himself right?"

Yes Kurama I do.

"Great that means that he'll be coming through the burnt villages, and that means in you head through them you find-"

-Bolton, I'll find Bolton.

"Heh," Kurama grunted, "we sure think the same kid, it's almost like we have the same mind."

"HAHAHA!" Naruto laughed at his friends humor, "good one!"

THey then took the left and made their way to the first village.

1 hour later

"Can't you go any faster?!" yelled Kurama mentally at Naruto.

I'm going as fast as I can!

"Oh for god sake's academy first years can run faster than you!"

Who are academy first years?

"Oh, god I have to explain. Fine might as well get this over with. Listen up kid..." Over the next two hour's Kurama told Naruto everything he knew about the village hidden in the leaves education. He told him all he saw through his mother's eyes and knew what she knew.

Kurama scholl sounds fun!

Kurama hit himself in the head, "you are the only one Naruto, who would think that school would be fun. And it's school, not scholl! God!"

Hey don't give me that, this is the first time I have ever heard this term, and beside I am not the only one who would like to go to school! I'm sure there is plenty of kids here that would.

Kurama then started thinking, maybe there was some difference in the two worlds. This one was more chaotic, and dangerous, especially if you are a kid. The only way anyone could survive is if that person was noble, and even then they would be tried to be killed.

Kurama sighed, this was not what he signed up for when he promised his father that he would become a guardian to mankind. Oh well a promise is a promise.

"Alright kid, heres the plan. I'm going to teach you."

Oh okay- wait what?!

"What don't think I can't teach? Kid I am a thousands of years old. I'm pretty sure I can teach you to become a half decent ninja."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Could he do it? Could Kurama actually make him into a ninja? Like his father and mother? And a hero like Harlod?

Can you do it Kurama? Naruto asked mentally.

"Yes, but it won't be easy."

I accept, said Naruto.

"Good, then first lesson is history, I just gave you a crash course, here is the real thing."

For the next hour or so, Kurama taught Naruto everything. From when Kurama was made from the ten tails to when he was sent here. It was a long process, and Naruto realized when they were done, it was becoming night time.

Hey Kurama how come we aren't there yet?

Kurama sensed around. "Mhh there is something wrong here kid. We should have reached at least one village by know. Kid hold up the map again."

Naruto took out the map and held it up.

Kurama saw something then growled, "Naruto do you see something wrong?"

Huh, Naruto thought, well no. Why?

"Because you're holding the map upside down BAKA!"

Naruto looked at the map and saw a little arrow in the bottom corner and saw a little inverted 'n' on it. Naruto turned the map around and said, I'm sorry.

"Oh god, you are such an Idiot."

Well I didn't see you noticing something was wrong at first!

"I was busy!"

Doing what?!

"Talking to you BAKA!"

There's that word again baka, what does that mean?

"It means that you are an idiot, and stop trying to change the topic idiot!"

Well I'm sorry.

"It's fine," Kurama sighed, "it's just a days walk. I suppose this is a good thing. This way, I can give you some training."

Wait what were you planning on doing if we had meet Bolton now?

"I don't know, I'm making this up as I go along."

Naruto hit himself with his palm, "why did I have to get stuck with you?"

Kurama just laughed his ass off. They made camp for the night, Naruto slept on the ground, he was used to it, but he still missed home. He remembered seeing the night sky as he closed his eyes.

The next day they were off again. According to the map they were further up north than first planned. It was a pain, but Naruto now had to cross over the Last River, a river in north, and go down further. He and Kurama spent a lot time talking.

After a review of yesterday's lecture, Kurama got serious, "alright kid, now we get down to serious part. Chakra. What is it?"

That thing you used to kill all those people, that red clock and that ball.

"Correct on one kid, maybe you do have a head. Alright here is the thing though I am made of chakra so mine acte different from normal. It has been infected by a lot of my emotions. Particularly the negative ones. So that is why you're body was hurting after using it. Normal chakra is, well it's made of physical energy and spirit energy. I think."

You think? Aren't you made up of the stuff?!

"Do you everything about what you are made of?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Well then shut up! God anyway, you chakra gets collected at your core, the pit of your stomach. Then it flows through your chakra coils and travel through your body. The larger the coils, the more chakra you can use."

Cool, so where can I get some?

"Oh god, you don't get it do you? It's inside you! It's inside everything. It's the life and breath of our world. Of every world. I can even feel it here in this god forsaken land!"

But no one can see it right?

"Yup."

But then why was your red cloak thing, well red and seeable?

"Well, that's because I have so much, and it is so concentrated it can bee seen. Hey I'm a being of chakra, and nothing but chakra, and you can see me right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright first part over. Now for the next. You kid have very large chakra coils, and lot's and lot's of spirit energy. What you don't have is the physical strength to back it up."

Hey, I'm okay.

"Kid you look like a rag doll."

Naruto looked down on himself, he looked skinny. There was not a chance for him to eat to much so he never did. But what was Kurama talking about? All the kid's he knew looked like this.

"And that brings us to the first part of the training. Run."

What.

"I let you walk yesterday because of the crappy day you were having, but now we lost a day and may have missed Bolton. So run!"

Naruto felt Kurama's will. He looked dead ahead and took of running full sprint. Well fast for him.

In an hour, Naruto collapsed onto the river banks. They had reached their destination, but Naruto was exhausted.

"Alright alright. Get up."

Naruto tried. He pushed up with his arms, but when he tried to stand, his legs buckled and he feel.

"Ok then. Kid sit instead. Now I want you to to sit in lotus position."

What's, pant, that?

Kurama hit himself in the head, this was going to be a long day. After teaching Naruto how to sit properly, back straight and all that, he finally made Naruto feel for his chakra.

"Alright kid, here's how it works. You're spirit is you're chakra. And you're coils are your physical presentation in the process of chakra. Get it so far?"

Yeah, I think. The spirit is the things that flows through the coils, and the coils just help.

"Yup. So the better body you have the more open the coils are, and the more chakra can flow through. Okay since now that you exhausted, lets see whether you can channel so if you're chakra. Remember focus."

Naruto nodded. He closed his eyes and looked. For what felt hours he looked. Then he was just about to give up, he felt something. Like a small flame he could see from the corner of his eye.

He felt it then slip from his grasp. He kept searching and searching, until he felt it again. It was nowhere compared to Kurama's chakra, but it was there.

It's kind of small, he told Kurama.

"THat's what she said," Kurama said laughing.

WHat, Naruto said, opening his eyes.

"Nothing, nothing just a joke I remember. Now tell me did you feel it?"

Yup, it was nowhere compared to your chakra, but it's there.

"THat's because i'm made up of the stuff. Tell me have you ever felt any other person's chakra?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then believe me when I say you have a large amount. It's no where compared to me, but it's big. Now get up, you should be healed by now."

Naruto got ready, after a wash in the river, he went across the river, holding his backpack above the water. It was a very shallow part of the river, but to a five year old, it was big.

After getting on the other bank he caught some fish with his hands by once again going into the water.

After enjoying a wonderful lunch Naruto looked at the map again just to be sure, needless to say he was going the right way. He would reach the village by sunset. Maybe he could sneak into camp and kill Bolton then.

Naruto didn't know what to feel about killing someone. His body did kill someone but it was different from him doing it. HIs father did it to save him. So is it right?

Hey Kurama, Naruto said mentally, how come you can kill so easily?

Kurama didn't say anything, infact he was very silent. Just then he said, "It's not easy Naruto."

But you killed all those men so easily. You didn't even stop.

"Because at that point it was either them or us."

But couldn't you have let them escape?

"Then where's the justice in this world Naruto?"

Naruto was stunted. It wasn't a word he was used hearing. Sure it was always mentioned in stories of knights and lords but justice? How can he give justice?

"Naruto those men killed people. They tortured, raped, stabbed, gutted scores of people. And felt nothing about it. No guilt nothing, trust me I know."

How do you know?

"I can feel the negative emotions of the people around me, I can even tell you are feeling right now."

NAruto looked up at sky and then around him, the sight he was seeing was peaceful. But Naruto was sure someone had died here some point in time. It felt like death.

But why don't they feel guilty? Why Kurama?

"Because they have power. And power corrupts people."

Corrupt? What's that?

"It means you're evil."

Then you are powerful. Are you evil?

"No kid I'm not evil, at least I hope not."

Why aren't you evil?

"Because every time I close my eyes I see the people I have killed. In silence I can hear them cry out in pain. Kid the reason I'm not evil is because I know what I do is evil, and I want to change that."

But what if someone want's to change? What if a murderer wants to be good? What if Bolton want's to be good?

"What Bolton has done is unforgivable. He has power and he has abused it. He had ordered the death of innocents and I am sure the only reason he has done so is because he is greedy."

So how you use power tell whether the person is right or wrong?

"Exactly. Naruto let me ask you something. What do you want to do? What is it that you want to do in life?"

Naruto looked at the river they just crossed. It was a beautiful place, he could probably live here. A nice life, a quiet life. But there was something inside him. There was something telling him that, that dream was a dream.

He remembered Rowan and what he had done in his last breath. He had done his duty. He had acted with honor and dignity. But why? Why did Rowan do that? Did he feel like he had to? He had the choice to run away or join the enemy and live but he choice to stay and he died.

Naruto looked at the map and the villages destroyed. He felt that something inside him snap. Bolton had done unforgivable things. He had power and he used it for himself not thinking of others. The people he killed needed justice. So he'll give it to them.

Kurama, Naruto asked the fox.

"Yes?"

I want to become powerful. I want to fight for what I believe in, like my father, like Rowan and even that unnamed soldier. Can you give me that?

"Before I answer that, tell me this. What do you belive in?"

In doing what's right!

"And what is right?"

When no one dies!

For the longest time there was silence. And then Kurama started laughing.

"HAHAHA! Oh my god! I can't even! HAHA! Are you serious kid? Where no one dies? THat is ridiculous! Are you serious? Of course you are! HAHA! Oh father I found someone just as funny as you!"

Hey knock it off!

"I can't! Naruto one moment you and I are having an intellectual debate. And you understood something not most adults do, and when you are finally acting like an adult, you go and say something stupid!"

Hey, I said knock it off. Why do you think it's funny?

"Because kid, you can't save everyone."

Yes I will! Watch me.

"Then what about the enemy?"

What?

"The enemy kid. You are going to have enemy's. SO what about them, you're going to have to kill them if you want to live. Are you going to save them as well?"

Naruto thought about it. Could he save everyone?

Yes I will! He told Kurama.

"HAHA! FIne kid, you win for now. I'l make you strong, and i'll teach you to become a good man like you're fathers. But kid you have to promise me one thing."

What's that?

"Never change. In this world where death is probably around the corner, it needs someone like you. Someone who is so stupidly optimistic, that they would even think of saving everyone."

Naruto smiled and said, yup! I'll never change!

Kurama smirked and then said, "Of course don't hesitate to actually grow a brain. I don't want to be someone who is as smart as a five year old forever! Although it is you so you can be a five year old forever!"

Hey!

ANd with that Naruto continued his walk to where they assume is Lord Bolton. And of course Kurama made him run, again. The kid had stamina, but only for a short amount of time.

By the time it was nearing nightfall, he could see the outline of a fallen village up ahead on the path.

He reached the outskirts and he hide behind some bushes and spied on the village from there.

Half the house's were burnt, and the other's that weren't had banners of the house of Bolton on it. Naruto growled when he saw those flags and for a second, his cerulean eyes became red. He looked at the tents that were there on the field and noticed one largest than the rest,

"That's the one Naruto, the largest one. I feel a lot of pain from that place. I lot of pain and suffering."

Naruto nodded, he then slowly got up before,

"Wait Naruto. Leave your bag here. Make sure you hide it under the bushes. We don't want anything suspicious on us when we walk into that hell hole."

Naruto did as he was told, and then slowly got up and snuck into the village. The village for one looked like the definition of pain. The people that stilled lived there were destroyed of their spirit. As he stuck to the corners and shadows, he observed.

Naruto saw women on the street, there faces were swollen and they walked with a limp. The men there were missing thumbs and they looked like they had no more reason to live. Surprisingly Naruto didn't see any children.

He then let that thought go, he soon ran to the large tent slipping by the soldiers, they were too drunk to notice, he reached the flap to enter it. He smelt blood there, and several other fowl things there. He recognized all of the smells, even though he didn't know exactly where they came from, he knew the smell well. It was the smell of death.

He opened the flap and inside saw people suffering a fate worse than death.

Inside were several pikes, on the pikes were humans. Some of them were cut in half, other were hole but were missing some limbs. The worst part of the sense, is that they were all flayed. Naruto saw, for the first time in his life, what laid directly beneath the human skin. And did not want to see ever again.

Naruto started panicking. It was not, not right! He felt like breaking, like he was going to faint right there on that spot.

Kurama noticed this and immediately said, "No Naruto! Stop focus! If you faint now then you are going to suffer the same fate as them! Come on focus Naruto!"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the sight again before closing the tent flap and running away. It was pure luck no one saw he as he left the village. The moment he got to his hiding bushes he puked. Luckily only some got on his bag, but needless to say he emptied his stomach. Tru there wasn't much left.

How can someone do that!

"I don't know Naruto, but believe me they will get what is coming to them!"

Naruto nooded and picked up his bag. He cleaned it up of the puke. He then ran into the forest deeper into the woods and settled in. As he was falling asleep that night he woke up in his mind looking down at Kurama.

"Hey Kurama," Naruto said, "why am I hear?"

"Well kid, you're body right now is getting some rest, so I thought that we could spend some time here teaching you the theory stuff and when we wake up we can begin the practical stuff. Any questions?"

"Just one, what does theory and practical mean?"

Kurama hit himself in the head and then started to explain to Naruto.

He then taught Naruto the seals needed to perform jutsu's.

The last thing he taught Naruto before Naruto woke up was a strange cross like seal.

When Naruto woke up, he stretched and then ran for a long time carrying his bag over his shoulder. This was until Kurama was satisfied. Naruto then sat under a tree and started practising the hand seals. At first he couldn't do them at all. It was painful for Kurama to watch the son of a hokage to be that pathetic at seals.

This was till the afternoon, then Kurama told him to stop and rest.

After his break he got up again to practise seals, but Kurama had something different in mind.

"Hey kid you remember the cross seal I should you?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well then I think you are ready to perform your first jutsu. Remember the jutsu's name?"

Naruto nodded again. He got into position, he legs were shoulder wide distances, his arms loos.

He looked into the distance, but inside he was thinking of the seal needed.

He brought his hand's foreword. One was vertical, the other horizontal. The crossed each other. He looked at the seal, he then focused on his chakra. He could feel it there in the pit of his stomach. He felt it move. Like water slowly moving up. But then it stopped.

Naruto looked down at his hand seal, it was perfect. Then why?

He took his hands down. He redid the cross seal, he felt his chakra and then this time it moved up, he felt it move from the pit of his stomach through thin tubes, which caused Naruto to wince. Naruto undid the cross and his chakra went back down.

"That is good Naruto, you got to move this time."

I know, but it pains when it starts moving.

"That's because for the first time in your life you are using your chakra coils. When I took over I forced them to open and that's why you can even use this much. Come on Naruto you can do it.."

Naruto grunted and redid the cross seal, he tried and tried, again and again.

After hours of trying again and again, he could feel his chakra at the tips of his fingers.

It felt like a breaking point. Like there was something just beyond that point. He could feel it, this was the first step, the first step to becoming powerful!

He crossed his fingers one more time, and then this time when the chakra moved to his previous limit, it broke through! It flowed through the tips of his fingers and where the two fingers met, the chakra coils overlapped. There was an energy building up in there, he could feel it! It was working!

And then,

BOOM!

There was an explosion between his fingers and Naruto was thrown back. He banged his head on the tree, he looked up and saw a crack on the ground where he was standing.

He looked at his hand, they were burnt and his head hurt like hell.

"That was great Naruto! You were just a little forceful on the chakra, try to slow down the output when it reaches your fingers. That way the chakra can adjust itself to the jutsu you want to make. Too soon and it'll explode in your face, to slow and there will be no effect. Remember concentrate. That is the key."

Naruto just silently nodded. He got back up once Kurama's chakra finished healing him up. He looked at the ground. It was cracked, and there was the proof of Naruto's power. He could do that.

And he could do that empty handed.

He looked his hands, he could feel his chakra wanting to get out. Naruto crossed his finger's, he channelled his chakra through the coils and then when it reached his fingers he slowed it down and the began to feel something form through the chakra from his hands.

"Shadow clone Jutsu!" Naruto said.

The was a poof of smoke and when Naruto looked up he saw something strange.

It was... himself?

* * *

**Sorry if i was late. I am a little bit busy at this moment.**

**Anyway REVIEW! Give me review I live on them, they are my god!**

**Any suggestion you have is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the smoke cleared the field, Naruto realized there wasn't just one copy of him, there were hundreds!

Kurama what the hell is going on!

"congrats kid, you just made a clone, actually you made a hundred of them."

"wow!" said the clone nearest to Naruto, well the real Naruto.

Then all of a sudden all of them started to talk. Some were yelling, some were losing their shit. Others were just staring at what was going on.

Kurama how do I stop them! The real Naruto asked Kurama.

"Don't you remember the dispel seal?"

What DIspel seal!

"Oh, guess I didn't teach you that then. Alright this how you do it."

One dispel seal latter,

Naruto was panting, he just received all the clone's chakra and he was exhausted. HIs brain was hurting like hell, a horrible headache.

"Not bad kid, alright first lesson. Tell me what you remember?"

Huh nothing much. I just remember freaking out a lot. And then displaying them.

"Alright kid. Maybe that was too many clones. Alright do it again. This time though, make only one."

Naruto nodded and did the cross seal, he channeled the chakra but this time he made sure no to poor all of it into the jutsu at once. He focused, and then poof!

In front of Naruto were two clones. He meant to make only one, he was about to dispel them when,

"No theses are enough," Kurama said, "tell them to go away and talk somewhere where you cannot hear them. DIspel them afterwards."

The clones went away, and Naruto waited for few minutes until he dispelled them. Suddenly Naruto felt the rush of chakra going into him. He felt it for one second, and then he remembered something.

The two clones, they were talking about killing Bolton and how to do it.

But these were their memories. How did they? Wait, if Naruto received their chakra, then does that mean he received their... memories?

The moment that idea popped into his head, Naruto heard Kurama laughing, "Hahaha kid, you're not as dumb as you look. So do you get it? The specialty of this technique it will allow you to absorbed memories threw them."

Wait that means... wait are they alive?

"No exactly kid. It's more like they are there you know. Like a shadow of you, who can think and make choices as you would want to."

Naruto looked up at the sky and then realised that he would never have to endanger himself again. That there would be no reason for him to personally even kill Bolton. He could make a clone do it, and then after it is done Naruto could dispel it. There were so many choices in the matter oh god!

"Alright kid before you lose your shit, lets get this training over with shall we? I want you to make a hundred or so shadow clones. Once we split ourselves I will teach a group one technique and then at the end of the day I want you to dispels them and you will... you get it don't you. Anyway let's go!"

Naruto did the jutsu and 25 clones each were separated into group's. They then stared blanky into the sky, was that how Naruto looked when talking to Kurama?

Naruto then saw the clone snap out of their trance and start performing hand seals that NAruto had no idea did what. Eventually Kurama talked to him.

"Alright kid, run. Now." There was a warning tone in Kurama's voice.

Naruto ran, he ran around the village several times, only once was he almost spotted, but the villager had other problems.

At the end of the day, he was tired. FOr some reason Kurama made him lay on his stomach and then push himself of the ground, he called it a 'push up'.

Naruto was no under a tree, he looked beyond exhausted. He looked at his clones they weren't really faring so well either. Only one group looked relaxed, they were sitting lotus style and had their eyes closed. He looked at them and realised it was time for him to dispel the jutsu. He did so and this time he got an even larger headache.

The pain pushed him to his knees. Oh god, the pain. For an hour, the pain rang in his head. He stood up and started walking, but it was quite a while before the pain went down.

"Alright Naruto that was not a good idea. We are not doing that training method again, at least until you're older. Take a moment and then try recalling what the clones learned."

Naruto noded, the pain of even moving his head killed him, oh god.

He began looking at the clones memories, they were practicing jutsu's Kurama gave them.

The jutsu's were, the transformation jutsu, the substitution jutsu and something called the bijuu ball. Naruto learnt that the relaxed looking group was actually learning from Kurama the basic details of chakra. All in all the clone had a tiring day as well.

The transformation clone had just mastered the seals needed. They were practicing their transformation's when one of them transformed into Harlod. That brought the clones down, they didn't really do anything after that.

The substitution was alright, they were getting somewhere. It was almost like teleportation jutsu's were in Naruto's blood.

Then the last thing, the bijuu ball. It was going no where at all. Like nothing. THe clones there were the most exhausted. Kurama was loaning them chakra, but when they were asked to split the chakra's, well that was when the explosion happened.

Naruto looked down at himself, there was some many things he had learned and did today. It was all in all, a good day.

He slept little that night, he saw the stars and the fire from the village. Things were quite, Naruto could hear his own heart beat. It was beating slowly, but there was something there. Like a message, it was there and it was ringing in his ears. It was, it was telling him to do it now. To do it this night, to kill Bolton.

Naruto knew that if he went right now he could kill Bolton and his army, if Kurama took over, but Kurama did not want to do that. Naruto could send a clone, but he was not sure whether he had enough energy today to make a clone. It took so much chakra, and right now he did not feel like he had enough to even stand up.

He looked at the stars again.

"Don't worry kid we'll get him soon," Kurama said.

THe next day Naruto woke up recharged. He was getting more and more energized the second. Soon that day after their daily run and breakfast, Naruto practised his jutsu's.

By lunch he had the transformation jutsu mastered. Not that he couldn't improve it. Naruto was happy, this was it! The first step in becoming a ninja! Who else can make a claim of doing things that he has done?

THen after another physical section, Naruto set about practicing the substitution jutsu. This came to him even faster and Naruto now could even substitute himself with anything he saw with his eyes.

That night Naruto couldn't sleep again. He wanted to go after Bolton now! But Kurama was right, he needed more training.

THe next day was same as the day before only this time he was done faster with practicing his justus's and physical exercises.

"Alright kid, you just got the basic jutsu's down. What you know right now every other acadamy student knows. Except the shadow clone, that's you're special thing. Now kid, we are going to focus on your control."

My control on what?

"It's like this kid, you are simply using too much chakra. Like really if a proper trained ninja had you're chakra he could probably make twice as many clones with half the chakra. So kid, ready?"

Naruto noded and they began. Naruto was taught the leaf control exercise, where he had balance a leaf on his forehead and hold it on with chakra.

Naruto was at first wondering who the hell that was possible. Chakra must have some limits, right? And boy was Naruto wrong. He forced his chakra on the leaf and by the end of the he had finally managed to hold the leaf on his forehead.

These training exercises went on for a week. Everyday Naruto would send a clone to gather information on Bolton's activities. It seems the men were told by Bolton to hold their positions there at the village.

Oddly enough out of all the clones Naruto had sent not one had see Bolton, he was in his tent all the time.

By the end of the week, Naruto for one was better for it. He looked less skinny, his body didn't look like a skeleton now.

He could now hold the leaf on his forehead while doing push up's. It was a strange idea Naruto thought of when he had to exercise and practice chakra control at the same time. He combined the two exercise, the result was something which Kurama had not tough of.

Kurama simply laughed and said that maybe Naruto was smart, just in his own way. God damn that fox.

THen it came, news that Bolton was moving. Naruto and Kurama knew it was time. He covered his clothes in mud and covered his hair in mud. Kurama said it did something called 'camouflage'. He gathered all his items in his bag and the night before Bolton's army was supposed to move, he snuck in.

The soldier were asleep, resting. It was so easy it was not even funny.

Naruto moved to the cursed tent. He had been thinking about that tent since his training. He was not ready to see what was inside but, but now, now he had to.

Inside there were two men. One wore armor which had a rustic look to it and the other wore fur. The rusty man wore a symbol of some kind of creature with legs. A kraken! This man was a Greyjoy! That means the other one is...

Naruto looked at the fur covered man now. He looked tall, he was right now sitting, his hair long and his hairline was moving back. He looked deadly, almost like his look could kill.

Naruto stood in the shadow's. His camouflage was working so far the two man hadn't seen him.

"I stand by what I said messenger." said Bolton,"I will not betray the Starks. They may be arrogant and needed to be put down, but they are still powerful. Unless you're lord can guarantee victory over Ned Stark and the king, I will not side with him."

"Lord Bolton," the messenger said, "you are the only one who can do this. My lord needs your help, if you join us then we can win! What about the treaty you signed with us Greyjoy's? Have you forgotten it so soon."

"I signed it so that I may become warden of the north, which you failed to do so, remember? You were supposed to kill Ned Stark. And yet he is holding his own, and now the king is coming to the iron isles to destroy all of you. So tell me why should I risk my life, my land and honor, betray Stark and help you?"

The messenger was taken back, "my lord, please you have to help. If you aren't supporting us, then why are causing so much chaos here?"

"That was simply a distraction for the cock sucker Karstark. He is the watch dog now that Stark went south. I just wished to cause the man misery. Make him seem weak in front of Stark."

Naruto was inrage. All that death, all that pain, was for, for a distraction? Was it really all worth it? These lords! They have no value on life. They are monsters!

THat was the last straw.

He came out of his hiding spot, he drew his dagger and threw it. Bolton got up the moment he saw moment, he looked, and for a moment his and Naruto's eyes held contact. In that moment NAruto could feel the greed in his soul. The dagger hit Bolton on the shoulder, Naruto cursed his luck, he ran forward to the lord.

He felt something on his face, and before he knew it he was on the ground and was bleeding from his nose. He looked up and saw the Greyjoy above him. The man looked down at the blond boy with an iron gauntlet covered with with Naruto's blood.

Naruto moved away, before the man could catch him. He jumped onto the table there and jumped for Bolton. The fur covered lord took the dagger out of his shoulder and was about to stab Naruto. Naruto substituted himself with the man in the rusted armor.

The dagger pierced the man's armor. Bolton's eyes widened in realization of what he he had done. Before he could react, Naruto jumped on top of the still standing dead man and swung his foot down at Bolton's face. The man's nose broke, he fell back, letting go of the knife causing the iron man to fall back.

Naruto took his dagger out of the man. He walked over to Bolton, he formed four shadow clones and ordered them to hold onto Boltons' limbs. He walked up to the pinned man, dagger in hand.

The blade glistened in the light of the candle in the room the blood dripped down the blade. Naruto held the dagger to Bolton's throat. Bolton looked at his limbs and saw four identical assassins holding his limbs apart. He was so distracted by the site, he almost missed the boy talk.

"Do you regret it?" Naruto said looking Bolton right in the eye.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Do you regret asking all your men to attack innocent people?"

Lord Bolton simply looked at Naruto, his northern face stone cold.

"Did you regret it when you ordered them to kill my father?"

Bolton looked at the boy, no man, he looked at the man in front of him and said, "this is war kid, it's not personal."

"It's always personal," Naruto felt anger in his voice. His feelings were so dark, he could feel his chakra becoming as dark and corrupt as Kurama's when the fox is angry. Naruto looked at the man, he could feel the man's heart. It had no regrets. Naruto lifted his dagger and held it top of the mans body.

Bolton tried moving, but the four clones had already made several more clones and now there were three Naruto's on each of his limbs. He quickly accepted his fate, he looked at man holding the dagger, "If you are going to kill me, at least tell me your name."

Naruto looked at the man, "No," he stabbed the man right in the heart. One of the clones muffled his voice so none of the soldier could hear Bolton scream.

Naruto dispelled them and looked at the dead man. It was done, his first real kill. He took the dagger out and wiped it clean on his shirt. He looked at Bolton one more time. THe man had caused so much pain and suffering he deserved to die. But Naruto still felt guilty.

Naruto turned around and was about to leave when Kurama said, "wait Naruto look over the ten there might be something useful here."

Naruto did just that. The table there was filled with papers. Some of them were reports. Most of were just letters sent to him by his men and people. Naruto soon found few books there. He put them in his bag with the other books he had. He couldn't read, yet.

He found a large amount of golden dragons. Naruto also found several nice clothes of Bolton which he could seal for money. He even found armor, all to big for him and heavy to carry. But he did find something in there which was strange. It was a set of leather armor. It was not used much and it also fit him perfectly!

There was a name on the leather, Naruto didn't know what it was, mostly because he couldn't read, but he didn't care.

He took of his clothes and put on the armor. It fit him like a glove. He moved his arms, the squeaking of the leather was music to his ears. He looked inside and found a decent pair of gloves and even another dagger, this one had the symbol of the house of Bolton on it. It sighn disgusted Naruto, but he didn't care. He took it as a trophy.

He took his now heavier bag and snook out. He made it passed a league before anyone at the camp noticed Bolton was dead.

Now what?

"You asking me?"

Who else is in there?

Kurama said nothing.

They walked for a day in some random direction Naruto chose. His feeling were mixed. Happy, he killed a mass murder, sad he had killed, felt like a failure because there were so many people dying right now. He felt so... useless.

"Cheer up kid, come on. You just ride the world of a major monster."

But there are so many of them out there.

"Then you'll have to kill them too. No do you know where you are?"

Naruto kept silent, he kept walking. Eventually they stopped for dinner. Then he took out the map and well, he was confused. The only reason he knew how to find Bolton's comp was because of common sense and reading a map. Not, well now he had no idea where he was.

He looked up at the stars. The sky was clear that night not a cloud in sight. But he noticed smoke. There was smoke coming from the horizon. Naruto knew that was were he was supposed to go now.

The next day he headed in the direction of the smoke.

He soon reached a village. It was aligned with the Bolton's. Naruto hide his bag before he went into town. It was small and Naruto got only the basic things he would need. Food and a cloak.

Now he really didn't know what to do.

He climbed a small hill and from there he saw all around him.

He looked and saw a large plain in front of him. He didn't know where to go, the entire world was open for him, and for the first time he really didn't have anything to do. He knew that he wanted to save the world, to make sure there was no more senseless killing, but how?

"Hey kid, I think I can help."

Help? What do you mean Kurama?

"I think I can give you some idea what to do, and even some more training."

Aren't you already helping me and training me?

"Well I mean more than what I know. I maybe a creature of chakra but I have almost no idea the different techniques for them. I actually just take the pure form of chakra and smash it at people. Not elegant but it works."

So who are you going to teach me something you don't know?

"Well when I said me, I actually meant, AH! Just come inside here Naruto it will be easier that way."

Naruto shrugged and then sat under a tree and meditated.

He now stood in front of the pit with Kurama in it. He looked over the edge and saw Kurama looking up at me.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" asked Naruto.

"First kid, do you trust me?" Kurama responded. This was serious, Naruto realised, and his answer would change a lot.

Naruto slowly nodded, "yes, I do."

"ALright then. I need you to remove the seal." Kurama looked at him straight in the eye.

Naruto wondered, why? What would he gain if he removed the seal? His knowledge would be the...no, he trusted Kurama. He trusted him.

Naruto jumped onto a pipe and walked over to the giant seal in the center. Naruto could not read it, but Kurama told him that it was a seal. He grabbed one end, and in one moment he pulled it out.

He saw beneath the paper was a spiral. It looked metallic and layered. He looked at the center and saw that it had a little hole in it.

The hole was big enough for Naruto to put both of his hands in it. He pulled, the first layer of the spiral moved inside itself and the first part was unsealed.

Naruto suddenly felt him and Kurama coming closer. He could feel his emotions and power. It was like meeting him for the first time all over again. He pulled and the next layer fell inside. This time he felt anger, pure uncontrolled anger.

Naruto then kept pulling and pulling. Each layer increased the anger he felt and the power he felt coming from Kurama. He kept pulling, through the pain and anger, and then when the fifth layer fell down, he felt pain. The pain was coming from his stomach. It was like it was being ripped open and Naruto could feel so much pain, like every nerve in his body was on fire.

He looked and saw he still had four layers to go. He pulled gritting through the pain, it took all his will to not cry out in pain. He remembered why he was doing this. His father, Rowan, his natural parents, and all the poor people of this world that never had a chance to live.

He reached to the eight layered. The last layer was there, mocking him. Naruto couldn't feel anything, his eyes cried blood, his throat felt like it had been scratched from the inside, his ears were ringing. He looked at the last layer, it was the last step.

He got up, he saw black blood flowing from his gut. He looked at the empty spiral. He could see Kurama under them, he looked like he was saying something.

Naruto focused, and he could here Kurama's voice, it was strained and sad, "I'm sorry Naruto, I can't hold back the negative emotions any longer. You will have to hold the pain, I'm sorry we are almost there."

Naruto was surprised, even though his face didn't show it, Kurama had all this pain and suffering, all this pain and he could still make those jokes? Still help him without snapping? Naruto looked at the last spiral, if Kurama could do it, then he could as well.

He bent down and he pulled. He could feel it move, he could feel even more pain. He almost had it and then, then something happened. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked up and saw a man. The man had blond hair and blue eyes like him. He had a green vest and a white coat with flames at the end. He wore a band on his head with a weird symbol on the plate. He looked at Naruto with a smile filled with love and understanding. He gently pulled Naruto up from the seal, and the with his free hand he redid the seal.

He looked at Naruto and pulled him into a hug.

"Hello Naruto," said Minato Namikaze.

* * *

**Hey Guys hope you liked this chapter.**

**I don't own ASOIAF or NAruto.**

**ANyway,tell me the things you want to see next.**

**REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naruto looked at the man hugging him. He looked a lot like Naruto, he was wearing some weird clothes though.

"Hey are you really my dad?" asked Naruto still in hug with this strange man.

The man broke the hug and bent down and looked at Naruto with eyes filled with tears, he nodded and hugged him again. The hug was long and felt like it was never going to end, almost like the man was afraid he was going to lose Naruto if he let him go.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, I'm so so sorry. I never meant any of this for you."

Naruto looked at the man, if he really was his father, then the man made a mistake and sent him here.

"D-dad?" Naruto asked, his voice questioning. The man looked at Naruto his eyes were now so wet, the man smiled at Naruto calling him dad. "Dad how are you here?"

"Naruto, you have no idea how much I wanted to hear you say that. It would be easier to show you," and with that said Minato held his finger out and suddenly a glowing ball of light was there. He touched Naruto's forehead with the finger and Naruto's vision was filled with memories and thoughts.

It was almost like he was his father and he was reliving his final moments with him. The memories ended with Minato sending a massive amount of chakra into Naruto's body and thinking he could use that chakra to help Naruto when he grew older and when Naruto needed his help.

Naruto looked at his, this man in front of him. Is he his father? Even now he has tried protecting him, from the first moment he was born this man here has been trying to protect Naruto. So is he... his father?

"Naruto," Minato said, distracting Naruto, "I understand what you are feeling."

Naruto looked down, he was not in his mind, where ever he was it was bright and nothing could be seen. He looked at Minato, "how can you?"

Minato smiled, "I saw my parents killed before my eyes when I was young. My aunt raised me, and soon i saw here as my mother. It was confusing to know what I thought of her or my parents, but Naruto Harlod Snow is your father. He gave his life for you. I am just someone who wants to protect his precious person."

Naruto looked at his... father and smiled.

Minato returned the smile. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kurama waiting patiently there. He turned and talked to Kurama, "I know what you have done for my son Kyuubi-sama," Minato said downing to Kurama.

"Do not call me that Hokage," Kurama replied, his voice was stern and strict unlike what he used when talking to Naruto, "my name is Kurama."

"Then thank you Kurama-sama," Minato replied not missing a beat.

Kurama just nodded.

Minato looked at Naruto, "Naruto when I sealed you in here I did so by putting a little bit of my chakra in here. This allowed me to be hear and talk to you. But I don't much time Naruto. I have to go, but before that I will leave you with a gift," he held his finger up again and this time the ball that glowed was filled with a golden light. He pressed it against Naruto's head and suddenly thousands of ideas came inside Naruto's head.

"These are my thoughts and memories. This is my gift to you Naruto, use them to become a ninja that can do the thing you want to do. They are sealed away now as the form of books inside you're head, you will have to read then to gain their 't be afraid Naruto. I'm sure Kurama-sama will help you." at this the giant fox nodded.

Then suddenly he started disappearing, his body became dust, spread out in the wind. He looked at Naruto and smiled.

"Wait dad, I-I don't know whether I can do this. I am very, very scared."

Minato looked at Naruto and smiled, "you can do this, because it is who you are. You are Naruto Namikaze, no you are Ned Snow. Who ever you are, I will always be proud of you."

"But I still feel, I still feel, like I did something wrong."

"Remember Naruto, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and an evil for an evil." and with those words Minato Namikaze disappeared,

Naruto blinked back tears. Everything was going on so fast. One moment he was dying on three spears, his guts ripped out. The next he was killing a man.

Who is he? Is he Ned Snow, the farm boy who had no idea what to do in life? That pathetic little thing that had to ask his father to sacrifice himself for him? Or was he Naruto Namikaze? Who was he!?

"I don't know kid," Kurama said, "but I get it. Heck I am surprised you managed to hang on to sanity this long. But know this, you are both Naruto Namikaze and Ned Snow. You are the one who will take the world on your shoulders and you are the one who will remember the sacrifice of your father. Just because you are moving on in your life doesn't mean you have to give up you're past."

Then who am I?

"You are Naruto Namikaze, you are the first ninja of Westeros and the one who will save this world."

Then does that mean, that I can't have a normal life?

"That is the price of power. Ned Snow is dead, he died on those spears. He died so that you can live and this world can have a chance for a future."

Naruto opened his eyes and saw himself inside his mind, he looked down at Kurama's pit, the fox looked back with kind eyes.

"This is going to be a long life isn't it Kurama." said Naruto, it was not a question.

"Yes, yes it is."

They stood there in silence until Kurama said, "hey kid it's about time you woke up."

Naruto noded. He closed his eyes again and opened then and saw that he was, in a large crater?

Naruto looked around the ends of the crater were trees and the scenery was familiar. It was very familiar. But why?

Kurama where are we? Asked Naruto mentally to Kurama.

"We are in that village kid. When you opened the seal, my anger and power took over your body, it destroyed the village kid. I'm sorry."

Naruto feel on his but. An entire village destroyed, because of him? Because of what he did? Because he, he needed power?

You're sorry? he asked Kurama, you're sorry!? Those were innocent people! Kurama this is not what i wish to become, so powerful enough that I destroy villages if I lose control! How can, how can you just say I'm sorry!

"Because people die kid. That's how life works. The live they eat they shit and then they die. I'm not sorry they died because they are the people of that man. Lord Bolton killed so many innocents, do you not think it was not fair that his on people doesn't have to suffer?"

They were innocent people. I even remember some of them from my brief visit there!

"No one is innocent! No one. Not me, not you, not your father, not Minato and not even that boy you idolise, Rowan! No one!"

So is it alright for them to be a sacrifice? Is it alright for them to lose their lives and not even know why?!

"Don't act like it was me doing this! I had no control and neither did you. It was simply an accident!"

Naruto knew Kurama's words were true, he looked across the field.

Is this the price of power?

"Yes Naruto it is."

Then I don't want it.

Kurama was silent. Then, "If that is your wish."

Naruto ran away from the crater, he went to the hill where he first meditated. He went to it and grabbed his bag. He could see large foot prints coming from the tree to the village. They grew bigger and bigger as they neared the village. Naruto turned around and walked away.

He was now a boy desperate to forget his past.

6 months later,

Ned Snow pushed his cart of bread down the castle streets. He called out, "hot buns, hot buns!" The aroma of the buns filled the air and the people came out and paid for the delicious buns.

It had been quite a while since he and Kurama talked and Ned for one had been glad. He didn't want to remember his past life as Naruto. It was, it was a dark time.

After the incident where he destroyed a village, accidentally, Ned traveled to the dreadfort. It was the closest castle and Ned wanted to make sure that whoever succeeded Bolton was a good man. The Bolton line was the only family who could even make Ned turn into Naruto again. Luckily for them, Roose Bolton's son took over, Domeric Bolton. The man was a kind person unlike the previous lords the Bolton line had. ned decided that the son shouldn't pay for what his father had done, so he let him be.

Ned had an easy time getting housing here and he eventually got a job as the assistant to the baker that lived down the street. He remembered meeting Heali and his family. He introduced himself as Ned Snow and he quickly became part of the family.

Ned rolled his cart over to the bakery and said goodbye to family. He then went to his house.

The house had only one room, a table in a corner with a candle and a bed. It wasn't much but Ned was happy.

He went over to a corner of the room, the one with the table on it, and lifted the table. He pulled up few bricks and inside was his bag. The bag had his armor and various other items he had. He put today's wages and resealed the bricks.

Ned walked over grabbed a quill and paper and went over to Heali's house which was right above the bakery. The entire house, no the entire street smelled of fresh bead. Which the members living on the street really appreciated, the smell of bread masked the smell of shit there.

Ned knocked on the back door and it opened showing a beautiful girl there.

Her name was Rachel, and she was beautiful. He hair was short till her shoulders and her eyes were green with a hint of gold in them. She wore a green robe and looked like a little nobel girl.

Ned had looked at her in awe when he first saw her. The two soon became good friends.

"Hey Ned!" Rachel said.

"Hello Rachel," Ned replied.

Rachel beckoned Ned in. He greeted Heali and his wife Ursel.

"Hello Ned," was Heali's replied, he smiled at the six year old boy. His wife and his daughter was quite smitten with the lad the moment he showed up at their house looking for work. He and wife would often joke to themselves that Rachel and Ned were going to marry each other. While Ursel just joked about it, Heali was a little more serious on the idea.

"Come for your lesson's?" asked Ursel. When Ned had told them he didn't know how to read, Rachel had immediately volunteered to teach him. Those two were inseparable.

Ned nodded and soon he and Rachel were in the living room right above the bakery. He took out his paper and started writing his alphabets. He finished that and then began reading the book Rachel gave him during their last lesson. It was a story of a boy who wanted to be a knight and the princess he saved.

When Ned was reading Rachel glancing at the boy. She was a year younger than him, so when he said he didn't know how to read she was shocked. Her mother was once a handmaiden and so was taught how to read. She then taught Rachel and now Rachel was teaching Ned.

Rachel looked at the bond boys bright yellow hair and clear blue eyes. He looked the part of a Lannister and Rachel was smitten by him the moment they met.

And these day's whenever Ned came over to study, she put on her best robes. She wanted to impress Ned and her parents encouraged her to do so.

At the end of the day's lesson, Ned got up, he said, "thank you Rachel for the lesson's."

She replied it was nothing.

"No it is very important to me that you have helped me. I really can't thank you enough, Thank you princess." Naruto thought he was being smart calling Rachel that, but it worked a little too well.

Rachel's affection for him only grew and when he left that day, she was on cloud 9.

THat night Ned was working at the local bar. He just finished serving as few soldiers some good mead, when he overheard their topic of discussion.

"You lads heard about the demon?" said the largest man in the group.

"Who hasn't Leaveway?" said a scrawny man.

"I havent Can," said a blond haired man.

"Aye, Steve hasn't alight lad heres the story," replied Leaveway, "they say it appeared seven months ago. It was the first reported sighting of the beast. They say it took the form of a dead boy and it had two tails of red blood. They say that the blood tail were boiling. The creature was so monstrous that it killed an army."

"Wait who's army?" asked Steve.

"The late Lord Roose Bolton," replied Can.

"Why was his men there?"

"They were tracking the beast. People say it started killing somewhere along the border between Bolton and Karstark lands." replied Leaveway.

"Aye and they also said the beasy caused hundreds of deaths. In Karstarks army and Bolton's." said Can

"I see. Have you lads heard of the flayed eight tailed fox?" asked Steve.

"Who hasn't?" replied Leaveway.

"Aye a giant fox that destroyed an entire village with the sweep of a tail? Who hasn't heard of that," replied Can.

Ned then stopped listing when the topic changed to end of the Greyjoy rebellion. He went back to cleaning the bar, sighing along. The memories of what happened that day, slowly came back to him. They were painful to watch, all those people...

Some day's Ned would like to forget, but that would be spitting on the memories of all those who had died.

That night Ned looked out his window and saw the stars burning bright in the night sky. It was a sight to behold, the one thing that both Naruto and Ned had enjoyed.

A scream then pierced the silence of the night. Ned got out of his bed, he grabbed his dagger and ran to where the scream came from. He went in the direction of the bakery and prayed to the old gods and the new that he was wrong.

When he got there, he saw Rachel being dragged into a cart and the horse pulled the cart away. Ned ran, he ran to the cart, he almost reached it, when a soldier got up and hit Ned with his sword's blunt side.

Ned feel down into the mud and saw the cart go into the main halls of the Dreatfort.

This means war.

Ned got up to his feet and went to the bakery, the entire inside was trashed. Tables broken, wooden pieces everywhere. Ned saw Heali on the ground with his wife next to him. He was bleeding and his wife was crying.

"What happened here!" Ned demanded.

"They-they took her. They took Rachel."

"Who," Ned asked already knowing the answer.

"Lord Bolton, he ordered all the young beautiful peasant girls into his castle," Ursel said.

Those words 'Lord Bolton' those words burned Ned up from the inside. He felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, anger. Pure anger.

"Wait here, I'll bring her back," Ned said he turned to leave.

Ned Snow entered that building, but Naruto Namikaze left.

Naruto went to his house. He took out his leather armor and put it on. It was a tight fit on him, he kept up his workouts with the daily exercises he did.

He looked at the collar of the armor, and saw something ironic. It said, 'Domeric' in very bad handwriting. It seems fate had a sense of humor, having Domeric killed by someone wearing his old armor.

Naruto took out the dagger with the symbol of house Bolton on it and went out of the house with a cold look on his face and a cloak on him covering his face.

Naruto went to the bridge connecting the main castle from the rest of the Dreatfort. There were two guards ahead.

"Hault! Who goes there?!" asked the first guard.

Naruto took out the Bolton dagger and showed it to the guards, "a friend of Lord Bolton."

The guards looked at the dagger. It was something not given easily to anyone so if the person had it they must be a friend right? The two foolish guards let Naruto go inside.

That sealed their fate.

Naruto slipped through the shadows and went through the castle unnoticed. It was very late in the night and only servants were out and if anyone asked Naruto simply told them the same thing he told the guards.

He quickly and silently went to the dungeons. There was a gaurd there with a spear, the idiot was sleeping. Naruto covered his mouth and in one motion not skipping a beat plunged his dagger into the man. The gaurd tried to scream, but soon after a few seconds stopped. Naruto took the dagger out and cleaned it, don't want to get your pass dirty.

He took the keys on the man and went further into the dungeons. He looked in every cell, there were several. Most held dead people. They were flayed and the smell was all over the chamber. Ned would have puked his guts out, but not Naruto.

Naruto then eventually heard a person screaming. He looked through the keyhole and saw someone being tortured.

"Come one Reek! Scream for me!" cried out a voice.

Naruto slowly opened the door, and went inside. A man was strapped onto a table and was baing cut with a rusted dull knife by a young man.

"Master Ramsay please, Reek promises he will not do it again!" said the man on the table, he was covered in cuts and the bottom of his feet were flayed. Naruto had too look away from the feet.

"Did I give you permission to speak?!" Ramsay stabbed the man in the tigh, twisting the knife.

THis has gone on long enough, though Naruto.

He slipped behind Ramsay and stabbed him in the back.

"AHH!" screamed the mad dog, he turned around and saw Naruto he tried reaching for his blade but he couldn't move, his arms twitching in the pain. He looked like he was about to collapse at any point.

Naruto caught the man's wrist and dragged him forward onto his knees. He looked at Ramsay right in the eyes he asked, "why do you torture? Why do you hurt others and gain happiness from it? How can you?"

Ramsay looked into Naruto's eyes and said, "piss off."

Naruto snapped his head and went away, Reek was already dead.

Eventually Naruto found the cell with Rachel and the other girls.

He opened the door and saw something that made Naruto feel uncontrolled rage.

There was at least a dozen girls in there, all crying. They couldn't be more than five to seven years of age, but they were brutally hit.

"Rachel?" Naruto asked, his voice weaker than he thought possible. He looked across the room all the girls there looked at him, he then saw a girl in the corner. She wore green robes and had short brown hair. She looked up at him and asked, "Ned?"

Naruto ran to her, tears in her eyes. He looked at what happened, what had been done to her.

Her left eye was shut and it looked like i might never open again. He cheeks were red and he dress was torn.

"Who did this to you Rachel? Tell me his name." he said the anger coming back to him.

"L-Lord Bolton."

Naruto looked at all the other girls there, they were in the same condition as her. He looked at her straight in the eyes, "wait here I'll check whether it is clear."

He got up and left the room. He looked across the passage, no one. He looked down at his arms, it had been a long time. Might as well do it, hopefully I won't make too much of a fool of myself.

He crossed his fingers and said, "shadow clone jutsu!"

He could feel his chakra flowing through the coils. He heard Kurama then for the first time in months, "do you understand now Naruto? You are not just Ned Snow or Naruto Namikaze, you are both. Decide which name to take that is not important, but remember why you fight that is. So answer me, who are you?"

Naruto/Ned closed his eyes, the first few years of his life he was Ned, there were so many things related to that name. His father Harold, Rowan and even his bastard of a grandfather. But it was a relic of the past something that needn't be remembered because what should be taken from that is the fact is that he knew he was once loved. That is what mattered.

He opened his eyes and saw the thousand clones in front of him, "I am Naruto Namikaze, I order you all, kill everyone on this castle, but leave Domeric to me."

The clones all noded, Naruto stopped one and told him to tack Rachel and the girls out, while he looked for Domeric.

The castle was silent as a dark shadow came over it. The shadow's came from the passage to the dungeons. All the flames were suddenly going out.

The shadow's had a path, first the kitchens and the servants quarters. Every single one of the servant died in five minutes. Then the shadow went to the soldiers barracks. The mens' throat was slit as they slept. the only noise that came from the castle that day, was silence.

Naruto walked, and the light went out behind him as the clones put them out. Up ahead was the Lord's quarters, there were two guards there. Naruto ordered two of his clones to take care of them.

Naruto stood there, two dead bodies at his feet. He looked and saw that the entire castle was now dark and silent. Few felt a clone dispel and got it's memories.

It was the clone he sent with Rachel. They had made it out alright.

Naruto figured it was time, he opened the doors with a kick. the doors opened up and inside was Domeric Bolton. The man was in bed the bed sheets covering his otherwise nude body. Naruto made four clone and them them to tie Bolton's limbs to the edges of the bed.

The fool was drunk, he didn't wake up.

Naruto looked at the man and slapped the bastards cheek. He woke up with a start.

"Who are you? Guards! Guards!" the drunk slurred.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh. THis man was so stupid! "GUARDS! GUARDS!" Naruto himself shouted. There was no response. "You see Bolton, there is no one there to help you know. No soldier to hide behind, and no thugs to hier."

Bolton then was wide awake, his eyes looked with Naruto's, the man so looked like his father. "What, what do you want?"

"I want you to answer a question for me," Naruto said climbing on top of them man and then and standing on his chest, "why did you ask for all those girls?"

"What?"

"I said, why did you ask you're guards to bring you all those young girls!" Naruto was angry, he took his dagger and cut Domeric's palm.

The man howled like a dog.

"Calm down it's just a scratch! Unlike on those girls! So tell me why did you ask for them!"

"I don't know-"

"Don't lie to me!" Naruto stabbed the man in his left forearm. Domeric cried but said nothing, "alright fine, you don't want to talk. Be that way." Naruto brought his dagger up but before he brought it down, he thought of something, "what was that saying you Bolton's had? 'A flayed man has no secrets'. Yes thats it."

Naruto then brought his dagger to the bottom of Domenic's feet, "wait! Wait, I'll tell you! Please!"

Naruto stopped, he looked at the pathetic man in front of him, "I-I like..." Lord Bolton began.

"What?"

"I... I like..."

"What!"

"I like little girls."

Then it made sense to Naruto, all Bolton's were sadistic. But this one here was sadistic and a pedophile. He took his dagger up and stabbed the man in the neck.

Naruto left the castle that silent night. He went to his apartment and gathered his items. By the hour he was out of the Dreatfort.

He looked back and saw the street he lived in. It was hard to leave without saying goodbye to Rachel, but Naruto had duties now. Because of Domeric he realised how bad this land of Westeros really was. It needed a judge, a protector. And that was what he was going to be.

"You ready kid?"

Yes, I just needed some time Kurama.

"Six months is some time kid? I would hate to know what you think is a long time."

How about a few years training in the north?

Kurama was silent for a while, "you serious kid?"

Yes, I know what I have to do now.

"Alright then kid but remember it's going to be tough."

Yes I know.

"Good, and kid, if you ever give me the silent treatment again, I will haunt your nightmares."

* * *

**That's it! I did it! Hope you guys like it!**

**ANy suggestion wellcome. And please tell me what you think. I live on you're review people**

**I LIVE ON THEM!**

**SO REVIEW!**

**P.s. I don't own Naruto and ASOIAF**

**p.s.s can we try to get this stroy atleast 60 reviews? Please it would really make my day, and I having a really bad day.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The time after that fateful day at the Dreatfort was a long journey for Naruto. He began his journey by starting his training in the mountains north of the Wolfswood. There he perfected his body gaining control of himself.

From the memories from his father he started learning all the things that his father had learnt, eventually even the flying thunder god jutsu was his to control. The Rasengan soon followed and Naruto now could split a mountain in half with the Rasendisk* this was of course after he discovered his natural affinity.

He learnt forms of martial arts from the scattered memories of his father and even made a new technique or two. The greatest skill of Naruto's owns creations was the chakra cloak. It was inspired by Kurama's cloak but it was a cloak of his own chakra. This cloak allowed him to have extended reach in the form of chakra arms and super strength when the cloak compressed itself into forming a thin layer on Naruto's arm.

He spent two years there in quiet isolation. He soon became masters of the mountains there, being able to climb them by sticking onto the vertical cliffs. They were two long and tiring years but with Kurama with him and memories from his father he was happy. He almost felt like he was a citizen of the village hidden in the leaves.

Naruto was powerful now but he needed experience in the real world so Naruto, now armed with techniques which would rival the gods, set out on his journey.

He traveled first to the Wall. It was a big, as everyone said it would be, and for some strange reason, Naruto could feel chakra coming from the wall. It was like there was chakra living inside the Wall. Naruto couldn't do anything about it so he chose simply to observe the men of the Nights Watch.

They were a strange group that lot. All criminals and yet for some reason there was some honor among them. Something holding them together. Duty perhaps? Naruto stayed at castle black for a while, he stood in the shadows watching them and learning how the men interacted with each other. He also stayed because chakra produced from the giant wall. It was not something that Naruto could ignore, it in fact had even Kurama all riled up in excitement.

After inscribing a flying thunder god seal onto the wall and hiding a dagger, with the same seal, he had inside a storage cell, Naruto decided to leave. He quickly stole a cloak to remember his trip north and a leather undercoat.

It had been a year he spent on the wall, he then finally moved on.

Naruto then realised that he truly didn't have a home, that no matter what he did, he would never have a home. So he decided to make one. The next place he visited was the Wolfswood. There in the heart of the thick wooden heaven he found the spot for his village.

Naruto made hundreds of clones and set up seals all over the land. The clones traveled to the mountains and using the wind jutsu's they knew cut several stones from the mountains there. Some even went so far as to destroy an entire mountain and cut it into little pieces.

Once the materials were ready, the clones brought the stones back into the spot where the original was waiting for them. They set about building a castle, some place Naruto could call home.

At the end of the next year, Naruto Had built a large castle in the heart of the Wolfswood. He had used the wood found there and the stones his clones made from the mountains. The result was... horrible. The castle looked crappy, it was big, and it could hold off an army but not a big army. Naruto gave up on it and left, not before putting a seal there too.

He then realised that if he wanted a home, he would have to find one in one of the places that already was populated. So with that in mind, Naruto went to Winterfell.

The castle of Winterfell was, boring. The only thing the people did was either work or work. The Starks there were alright, Naruto's first impression of anyone with the name Stark was a little bit to the bad side. Ned Stark, who Naruto had been named after, was the classic notherman. Honorable and loyal, which begs the question, who the hell is Jon Snow?

Jon Snow the assumed bastard of Ned Stark. But a man like Ned would not have broken to temptations in war, so just who the hell was Jon Snow?

Ah Jon Snow the only interesting person there was at Winterfell. He seemed to favor his sister Arya. And his other sister Sansi or something hated him for that. She seemed to like Jon, a lot. Incest at this age? Oh god.

Back to the mystery of Jon Snow, Naruto felt like he knew the bastard. He looked like a Stark and acted like one, but there something about him that made Naruto wonder... just who is Jon Snow. Naruto decided that he needed to keep an eye on his little subject of interest, so one night when he slipped Jon a little alcohol, he put the flying thunder god seal on Jon.

Naruto then put the seal on a random stone at Winterfell and after a year there acting like a servant known as Ned Snow and getting to know Jon face to face, he left.

Naruto explored the rest of the north, he visited the Dreatfort or what was left of the place after it was abandoned after the 'black plague'. Naruto was so tempted to take over, maybe make it into his new village, but he needed a name for himself to take someplace like the infamous Dreatfort, so Naruto decided to bide his time, he increased the seal on to the main gate of the fort and left.

The next stop was the White Harbor. It was a major trading port in the north and the cultural difference there was astounding. There were so many people there and from all over the world, it was just simply amazing.

People who worshiped different gods like the fire god, and even seeing people worship the seven, it was all so different for Naruto.

Naruto was tempted to just get onto a boat and leave to some far away land, but Westroes still needed him.

He did however find a ship leaving to a far away city called Pentos, it sounded like a nice place so Naruto decided if he ever wanted to go somewhere he would just get onto that ship, so he created a small seal under the boat. Naruto didn't know wether that the seal would work such a distance, but he wanted to try and see.

He eventually went further south, he went to the riverlands and he even saw a little of the vale.

He saw the home of the Lannisters, Casterly rock and just to be sure he marked the place.

Naruto visited King's Landing and he snuck into the Red keep, his transformation jutsu helped in that. Inside he met all of the royal family, the entire day was a dramatic event for Naruto as he took on the form of Jaime Lannister who he had incapacitated and locked up.

Naruto walked down the wall wearing Jamie's face. The kingslayer was shown proper respect and he visited all royal family. The king was a royal pig. He was what a fart would look like if it had taken form. He was not someone Naruto would have trusted as his leader. Naruto could bring him down with a finger, and that was without any chakra. He met little finger and even the master of whispers.

That man was strange, and Naruto was frightened how much information he had gathered about him. It seems Varys had taken to calling Naruto as the 'fox'. It seems Naruto was the main topic of discussion between Varys and Jamie.

He knew that Naruto came from Lord Karstarks lands and that even Lord Roose Bolton had attacked Lord Karstark. He knew that the 'plague' that struck the castle was him and that Naruto was a very dangerous individual. When Naruto, wearing Jamie's face asked how he knew all of this, Varys said that his 'little birds' had told him.

The amount of information that man knew disturbed him, but it also made Naruto realise that he had been slacking off and that the main tool for a ninja was information. He made note of that.

Naruto also meet the royal prince Jack ass, I mean Joffrey, wait no I changed my mind he's prince jack ass.

The royal donkey was killing little kittens, it seemed he did that to please his father who at the time was drunk and had hit the boy breaking his teeth. Naruto took the boy to his mother and fixed the teeth, but the prince still cried himself to sleep that night.

Later that night, Naruto, who was wearing Jamie's face, was called to the queens chambers and when he went in, what Naruto expected was a conversation between siblings, what he got was a naked lioness covered only by deer skin.

She dropped the deer hide and Naruto was presented with a body which was kissed by the gods. He didn't look like she had children at all, infact she was fit and her stomach was flat. Her breast were perky and not sagging like most woman. She was beautiful and her voice when she said, "well my lion aren't you going to take your price?" was just so sexy.

She rode Naruto like he was her horse and there was no tomorrow if they even stopped for a second. He didn't really mind, and enjoyed the feeling of her skin on his. He grabbed her breast and suckled on them like a child being feed by his mother. Cersei never felt like this when she was with Jamie before, it was almost like it was the first time they were together, that tension and excitement. After hours they both finally collapsed, Cersei fainted in pleasure and Naruto finally released his transformation jutsu.

That was a strange accomplishment for Naruto losing his virginity to the queen while wearing her brothers face. But needless to say, that was a night he won't soon forget, because of the extreme sex. And Cersei won't forget that night for that was a night she never felt so much energy from her brother. It was a night Jamie could never hope to repeat.

He quickly ran away that morning, he released Jamie and he marked the throne room with his seal before he left.

Eventually Naruto settled down at the still empty Dreatfort and took it up as his house. The first thing he did was create an army of his shadow clone and sent them out as his spies.

He sent one to every major city in Westeros and every house that he wanted to keep an eye on. He took special interest in the wall and the city called Pentos. The clone who was sent there was most excited about the vatcti- I mean mission.

Varys had his birds, Naruto had an army of disappearing, instant information transferring ninjas each as skilled and as powerful as him.

Naruto renovated the Castle, he got rid of all the torture equipment and he even burnt their collection of flayed skins. He destroyed everything in that castle that reminded him of Bolton, and when the castle was stripped. Naruto sat on his throne and wondered, what do I do now?

* * *

Month 1 Day 1 Year 297

The shadow run across the corridor, behind the man were three guards, each had a spear in hand and they chased the thief down the hall, "stop thief!"

The shadow just looked back and grinned, he then ran faster with an unbelievable burst of speed. The guards looked on in surprise at the man's speed, they called out to the entire castle, "stop that man, he has the books!"

The man ran to the Scribe's Hearth, which came just after the doors to the Citadel in Oldtown. He almost made it out, but when he ran into the open space, the large doors were slammed shut and the man was surrounded by a hundred men.

Ser Baelor Hightower the leader of the guards in the Citadel, broke out of the group of men that surrounding the thief and looked at the man. Ser Baelor was woken up at the middle of the night and was told there had been an intruder in the library and that the man had stolen many important and forbidden books. Ser Baelor really had no love for the maesters, but his duty as a Hightower demanded he caught this man, but why any man would want to steal from these old fossils Ser Baelor will never know.

Ser Baelor looked at the figure, not much to see, the man wore a large black furry coat and had a hood over his face. The coat looked like it could have come from the night's watch, but other than that Ser Baelor couldn't tell much about the thief other than the thief was tall. There was of course a large sack over the man's shoulder, Ser Baelor assumed the books were in there.

"Alright thief, I applaud your effort it is a great thing to even boast that you snuck into the Citadel without us knowing. Drop the bag and leave, and I swear on my honor as a Hightower I will let you leave."

The figure smirked, " The great Citadel huh? I swear a whore's coin purse had tighter security that you bafons!"

Ser Baelor was outraged, "How dare you! We Hightowers protect this great place of knowledge and Ill-"

"-Oh keep your pants on you twat. I snuck in here in two minutes, the only reason you caught me was because I was stupid enough to have started reading the books there. A mistake I won't make the next time."

At this Ser Baelor narrowed his eyes, "next time? What makes you think you can escape this time?"

The figure just smirked, he took his hand to his hood and revealed his face. He had bright blond hair, making Ser Baelor think him a Lannister. His eyes however were blue and on his face was the cockest grin Ser Baelor had ever seen on anyone.

"Who are you," Ser Baelor asked.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze, remember that."

Namikaze? I have never heard of that name. "Alright then Namikaze if you are so confident you can escape past all these men why don't you go ahead and try." Ser Baelor stepped back into the circle as the soldier took their cue and drew their swords. Ser Baelor took his sword out, the Valyrian sword Vigilance. The sword had a black blade and it's handle was red with a black stone in the center.

Naruto whistled, "wow is that Valyrian steel?"

Ser Baelor grinned at his pride and joy, the ancestral blade of the Hightower family, Vigilance. "Why yes it is. With this blade I will never lose."

Naruto smirked, "kind of a bold statement there. Do you think you can back it up?"

"How so?"

"A match, just you and I. If you win, I'll return the books and become you're sworn shield. If I win I get that sword."

Ser Baelor looked at the thief in front of him with both amusement and surprise, "HA. Is that the bet? A Valyrian steel sword for the life of a thief? What kind of idiot do you think I am?"

Naruto shrugged, "Hey if you aren't confident enough then fine I don't care. If you think a lowly peasant like me can beat you that is totally understandable."

Ser Baelor grew angry, the fool had a death wish! Ser Baelor looked at his men they were all looking at him. If he declined then he would lose face, he turned to Naruto, "I accept your challenge."

Naruto grinned a fox like grin. He dropped the bag of books with a thud. He reached up and unbuckled his cloak.

Ser Baelor saw that Naruto stood at least five feet and six inches in height, and was a bulky man. But his armor was something Ser Baelor had never seen before.

Naruto had steel plates over his chest, each overlapping each other and split down the middle. In the center was a spiral of some kind. He had a large heavy gauntlet on his forearm and at the blade of his arm were three blades sticking out. He wore gloves with metal knuckles and the rest of his body was covered with a suit which looked thick and skin tight. His boots were metallic and heavy. On his abs were several belts each having four small daggers on them.

The armor was sleek, black and all in all it looked dangerous. There were also several dagger all around the armor, five on either side of his main belt and two on his gauntlets.**

Naruto looked at Ser Baelor, "you sure you want to do this?"

Ser Baelor had no choice now, he stepped forward. He then took his position in front of Naruto.

Naruto grinned, Ser Baelor was hooked line and sinker, Naruto spread his legs and bent down ready to dash, he took a dagger out of his belt and held it diagonally in front of him.

"You ready peasant?" asked Ser Baelor with just a hint of fear in his voice.

"Are you?" and with that Naruto kicked his foot back and dashed at the royal in front of him.

Ser Baelor barely had anytime to react, he brought his blade down relying only on his reflexes. It looked like it almost caught Naruto on his shoulder but just before impact, Naruto threw his dagger at Ser Baelor, it went behind the Hightower and just before the blade met Naruto's shoulder, he disappeared.

Ser Baelor was shocked as his blade hit the stone floor and cut through it. He pulled his sword out and turned around to see Naruto there juggling three daggers.

"You sure you want to do this? You can just give me the sword and prevent the humiliation you know." Naruto teased the man.

Ser Baelor grinded his teeth and charged at Naruto. Naruto simply threw a dagger a few feet in front of Ser Baelor, which Ser Baelor jumped over and one dagger he dropped right where he was standing. Just as Ser Baelor swung his sword horizontally, Naruto disappeared again, this time the only thing Ser Baelor saw was a blur of black and a flash of yellow from the hair on Naruto's head.

Ser Baelor turned around and saw a fist coming for him, the fist contacted his face and Ser Baelor fell down knocked out.

Naruto stood on top of the fallen man. He held his hand up and the soldier swore they saw blue hands come out of it and grab the daggers he dropped down. Naruto placed the daggers on his belt and walked up to Ser Baelor's sword.

Naruto lifted it up and saw the black blade shine. It was in a word beautiful, the blade elegant and sleek and the handle felt just right.

Naruto grinned and sealed the blade in it's sheath which he took from Ser Baelor's body. He looked at the men there. They looked like they had just saw an act of god. Naruto grinned at them and went to pick up his sack.

"I'll be leaving now."

"Our lord may have bet his sword, but he said nothing about letting you go," said one soldier. Naruto though the man had a lot of guts and was pretty smart.

"That's true," began Naruto, "but who's going to stop me?"

The men looked at the soldier who had that brilliant idea to oppose a man with nearly god like abilities, the man looked at Naruto and said, "we will."

Naruto smiled, that man really had guts maybe not all the southern men were usless pussys. "Well good luck with that." Naruto gave the men a grin and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Cersei Lannister was not having a nice year. It had been tiring and painful.

Her main problem right now was a suspicious Jon Arryn. He believed that her children were bastards. They were not, they were the children of her true love and husband in all but the name, Jamie.

Just a few weeks ago something had gotten into Jamie. He was like a man possessed he moments were so wild. Just thinking about him on that night and all the things they did made her moist.

Surprisingly enough Jamie remembered nothing of it the next day, and has sadly has never been able to repeat that night.

Then came Jon Arryn, that bastard caught her and Jamie when they were hugging and Cersei was trying to get Jamie to take her. They didn't go very far because the bastard caught them in the act, that old man!

Maybe Jon needed to be taken care of.

And now there were rumors about the Dreatfort being used again. Ever since that dreaded plague hit that castle, people had been afraid to go near that place, the crown had ordered that place dammed and the people never stepped inside since.

Cersei however thought it was garbage and whoever killed all the Bolton's that night was still out there and Cersei, along with every other player of the Game of Thrones, wanted to make these assassins an ally.

There were so many going around in the continent these days that Cersei didn't know what to believe. There was a flayed eight tailed fox in the north along with blood tailed demons. And she had just recently received news that there had been a breakin at the Citadel and that several books were stolen.

The thief was someone name Naruto Namikaze and he, it is rumored, is now the owner of the Hightower Valyrian sword Vigilance. The man had become a legend overnight.

The men who fought with him all swear the man beat Ser Baelor Hightower with only three daggers. Ser Baelor Hightower, who was a knight and a very respected swordsman, lost to this man. That impressed Cersei.

She decided to keep an eye out for this man Naruto, the people called him 'The Flash.'

* * *

* I'm calling it Rasendisk, because Naruto has never physically seen or used a shuriken. He does know about them from his father's memories.

**the armor is bacically the armor of the arkham knight. You know the bad ass one. Also it has the Uzamaki spiral symbol in the center but no helmet other wise it looks the same.

Alrighto buckos I am so done.

Review!

I live for Reviews, seriously the moment I wake up I log onand see the new ones I got!

SO REVIEW!

Please?

I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sun lite the throne from of the Dreatfort. Inside was Naruto on the throne with the Valerian sword Vigilance. He was taking care of the sword, sharpening it with a water stone. The blade is already unbelievably sharp Naruto didn't actually need to sharpen it, but he wanted to. This was a time where he could just relax and enjoy the little things in life, like sharpening a sword.

It had been ten months since he had gained the sword and everyday since then he had trained day in and day out with the sword. But as the days went by when he had the sword, Naruto began to notice something strange. It was like the sword had chakra of it's own. This chakra was melded with the swords steel, making it indestructable. This was something Naruto found quite impressive.

Naruto looked up from the sword and saw the courtroom full. There were several clones going about their duties. Some were maintaining the castle, most however were at the big table in the center of the room.

At the big table was a map of Westeros and next to particular cities were tiny little note which had information a clone in that city had. The clone would dispel, then Naruto would make another clone and the new one would teleport to the city and replace the clone. This formed a long cycle for the clones and a constant stream of information.

Right now there wasn't much information of note. The only thing his clone in Pentos had to say was that he was having an amazing time there. He had made friends with a young thief there and had started a thieves guild of sorts. Naruto had visited once instead of the clone, and he was very impressed. The city of Pentos was the most enjoyable city he knew. He almost wanted to stay there forever.

His spies in Highgarden informed him of a very amusing thing about the gay knight of flowers, Loras Tyrell. His clones saw him and his squire... you get the point. Naruto stored that away for later in case he needed to blackmail the Tyrells later.

At King's Landing it seems there is to be a tourney for the prince jack ass's name day. Naruto thinks that that might be the perfect time to introduce himself as the new lord of the Dreatfort. He would need a banner made for himself and also a family word. This would take time and so Naruto put that out for later.

Naruto then set off to his smithery. There he saw his battle armor being remade from chakra infused metal. Naruto called this Fu metal. It was as durable as Valyrian steel and as powerful, but for some reason when Naruto dueled with another clone, the clone having a Fu metal blade and Naruto having Vigilance, Vigilance cut through it like butter.

So it may not be as good when compared to Valyrian steel, but it was still amazing. Naruto had then decided that his new castle would then use this Fu metal as their main source of export. It would be the new thing and the best part is, that if Naruto wanted he could remove all the chakra from the metal with a click of a finger, after all it was his chakra he was putting into the metal.

Naruto, after making sure he had now an identical suit of armor made out of Fu steel, left the smithery and went outside his castle. There outside there was several hundreds of clones rebuilding the entire city. Old neighborhoods destroyed, broken sewer systems rebuilt. Naruto would soon make this entire city the best architectural achievement in Westeros.

He even fused the stones of his castle with chakra, it was now something called Fu stone, god how he loved chakra.

He was even thinking of changing the name. Dreatfort just sounded to... Bolton. He was thinking Konohagakure. Naruto smirked at that and looked down at his city.

Naruto went to the library next and took stock of all the books there. Once Naruto had had his clone memorise and copy all the books he had stolen from the Citadel, Naruto returned the books. He then got another set and another. There were a lot of books in the Citadel and so far Naruto had managed to only copy and memorize half of them.

The maesters of the Citadel knew Naruto well now since his thirst for knowledge rivaled their own and they now allowed Naruto into their Citadel with open arms. Just as long as he returned the books.

He went back to the smithery and took out his Fu battle armor. He wore the black sleek armor and wore Vigilace along with the heavy black cloak and went out. When he reached his gate he activated his seal at Pentos and took of in a yellow Flash.

Naruto arrived at the center of Pentos. It was a crowded place, so no one noticed a random stranger who appeared in the square. Naruto looked up at the rooftops and jumped to the nearest one escaping the people. Running on the red tiled roof tops of Pentos were always a fun thing for Naruto to do, I mean for his clone to do. Oh god this got so confusing.

Naruto soon found himself at a seemingly normal house, except the door had a circle with a box in it. Naruto pressed his hand on the symbol on the door and said, "never fear." The door clicked open and inside he met his little group of thieves.

"Hello Naruto!" said Nuraok. Nuraok was the first thief in the guild and by far the most talented. he was quick with his fingers and he almost pick pocketed Naruto's clone, almost. When Naruto's clone had caught him, Naruto was so impressed, that he didn't turn Nuraok in, instead they became fast friends and they eventually formed this guild together.

"Hello Nuraok," said Naruto hugging the thief, he looked at the other occupants of the room," Lie, Karest and Hao how are you all?" These were the rest of the thieves guild. Lie was well a con artist. But then again with a name like Lie what else did the parents though their kid was going to do?

Karest was the youngest in the group, she was in a tight spot when Naruto found her and when she joined the guild, she became everyone's favorite little sister.

Last but not least was Hao. She and Nuraok had this on and off relationship, it was complicated to say the least. She however was the most acrobatic of the thieves and so she was nicknamed 'The Cat'. She stole, a lot. And she had never been caught.

All in all this was a good team.

"So what is everyone doing here?" asked Naruto surprised that all four were there just waiting for him.

"We were just about to plan a heist Naru" replied Karest jumping up and down excited.

"Who are you guys robbing?" asked Naruto.

"We are going after the cheesemonger Illyrio Mopatis,"said Lie, "It seems he is having one of his people married to the Dothraki. A Khal name Drogo. It seems he is amassing a lot of wealth from the deal. So we hoped to, help him carry some of that heavy gold."

Naruto nodded, "do you know who is he slaving of?"

Hao shook her head, " no we don't. Apparently Illyrio is keeping her under tight raps. Whoever she is, she would be in for a bad time."

Naruto nodded to Hao and said, "Alright I'm in, when do we start?"

"At dark, which it should be right now," said Hao and with that the thieves guild left their house and disappeared into the roof tops of Pentos.

They arrived at what looked to be like a castle. The cheesemonger it seemed had a lot of money to burn. The castle had three guards at the wall and two at the gate. Naruto could have knocked all five out in the blink of an eye, but where was the fun in that?

Naruto put up his hood and looked at the other thieves there. They all nodded, showing that they were ready.

Hao climbed the wall and hooked several ropes on the wall for the rest of the thieves to use. Naruto used the rope with Karest on his back, the moment all five were at the edge of getting up on the wall, Naruto threw three daggers killing the patrolling guards instantly.

They made quick work of hiding their bodies and soon they were inside the castle.

While the thieves went their own way and searched for treasure, Naruto decided to go exploring. He transformed his armor into a guard's armor and went about his way around the castle. He was greeted by the people who were still awake as an old friend and Naruto was getting really bored.

There was nothing exciting there, he eventually stumbled onto the garden there and he took a seat there and just enjoyed the moon and the stars. The stars were something he had always found satisfying to watch. It was something that calmed him.

"Hello?" Naruto heard a voice, he quickly got up and turned around, hand on his blade ready to draw. But the sight he was met with made him stand still, his bone were warmed up and his stomach felt like it was about to burst open.

There in front of him was a petite girl. She couldn't be more than thirteen, but she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Her hair was pure white and glowed like spun silver. Her face was perfectly symmetrical and her eyes, her eyes were the most beautiful thing Naruto had ever seen. They were purple, rich royal purple, the most beautiful things he had ever seen, like stars.

"Hello? Who are you," the girl asked him again.

Naruto regained consciousness and looked at the girl. Looking at her face he had been knocked out and made an utter fool of himself. He regained his posture as a gaurd and bowed to her, "my, my name is Naruto Namikaze my lady." Shit! He gave her his real name! Wait this is Pentos so maybe she doesn't know of me.

As it seemed she had not, as she wasn't screaming her lid of, she simply said, "Namikaze, I have never heard of such a name. Where are you from?"

Naruto looked at the girl right in her star bright purple eyes, "from Westeros my lady."

The little goddess was taken back, "Westroes? Are you really?"

"Yes my lady I am Naruto Namikaze, also know as the Flash," Naruto then did a bow to the girl.

"I have never heard of you."

"Most haven't, but I'm sure my name will one day be sung in all manner of songs," Naruto said grinning like a fox.

Apparently that was funny for the as she broke out laughing, "Hahaha, well I would hope so, you certainly have the wit for it."

Naruto only bowed back. After the laughter stopped, the girl took a seat on the bench Naruto was sitting in and asked him to join her. The silence that followed was a comfortable one.

"Naruto can I ask you something?"

"Of course my lady."

"If you were forced to marry someone who you don't know and be something like a slave, would you do so?"

Naruto's face looked down at this, so she was to be married, "No my lady I would not. I would tell the person to go suck a cock and kick him in the balls."

The girl laughed imaging saying that to the cheesemonger. "But what if it was your duty?"

"Then you have to do your duty," Naruto said face like stone.

At this the girl looked at Naruto surprised at what he said, "but you just said-"

"-I meant you could say that if you were just a peasant. But if you're nobel like you so are. Then that would be a different matter."

"Why so?"

"Because the nobel have power and with that power responsibility. They have a responsibility to that power and to the people they rule. They have to do their duty by their title."

"But, but what if they don't? What if the person take the power but not the duty?"

"Then they become a bad nobel. Look at King Robert for example," at the mention of Robert the girls face darkened, "don't worry I hate him too. So as I was saying, King Robert has the power, but he has no duty. The only thing he does is whore all day and drink all night."

"And that is why we should came back to Westeros and reclaim the iron throne!" the girl said standing up.

"We?" asked Naruto surprised at the girls outburst.

"My brother and I. I am Daenerys Targaryen and my brother is the rightful heir of the Iron throne." She looked right at Naruto in the eye. She expected him to fall on one knee and pledge allegiance to her. Not.

Naruto instead burst out laughing. He fell on the ground laughing. THe only thing Dany could do was look on blushing.

After a good minute of laughing Naruto stood up and apologized. "I am sorry my Lady Targaryen, it's just that so many funny things happened at once."

Dany was fuming, "what was so funny?"

Naruto smirked, "well, you see when I first met you I thought you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I surprised I didn't figure out you were a Targaryen," at the mention of her beauty Dany blushed this time because of the complement, "also the fact you think you all are the rightful heirs of the thrones."

"We are the rightful heirs, In fact our ancestors made the iron throne!" Dany was angry and Naruto took a step back feeling her anger, don't wake a sleeping dragon indeed.

"That might be true and perhaps I worded it wrongly. I meant I thought it was funny that you thought that there were any heirs to the throne at all."

At this Dany's hate turned to surprise, "What?!"

Naruto smirked at her surprise, "I mean that there is no true heir to the throne. You see the next king of the kingdom can be anyone!"

"What?" Dany said again.

"Alright what I mean is that a king could rule but that doesn't mean he will rule till he dies or that he is the rightful king. It just mean that there is no one who can overthrow him. See for example you're father and Robert fat ass. You're father when he ruled was called the rightful king. When he was overthrown Robert became the rightful king. So now if you're brother or you overthrow him then he become the rightful king. Do you get it know?"

Realisation slowly came into Dany's eyes. She understood, she had always been told that the thrones was hers by right but now she knew that was not true. "So what you are saying is," she said looking at Naruto straight in the eyes, "that the reason anyone has any right to anything is through power?"

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Exactly! Wow my lady you have brains and the look!"

Dany blushed, she looked at the handsome man in front of her she said, "so if power rules the world then who is right or wrong?"

Naruto winked, "it is what we do with that power which make us right or wrong. And is how we react to the duties that comes with that power that tells us how good of a noble we are."

At the mention of duty Dany looks down she sits back down her shoulders bent over. Naruto saw that she was clearly depressed. "I don't want to marry him."

Naruto realised that this was the sheep Illyrio was pawning away. Usually he would be sharper than that but for some reason he was just slow since that moment he meet Dany. God she was a bad influence on him.

"So tell me my lady, what has the Khal offered for you marriage?"

Dany looked surprised that Naruto knew that, but then again he was a gaurd here so he must have known something was happening. "In exchange for me, he will give my brother ten thousand men as the first part of his army."

"Horrible deal, they get you and they are only willing to give your brother ten thousand? It should be a million but that just my thought."

That brought a smile to Dany's face. "It is my duty as a Targaryen but, but I don't want this. I don't want to marry him. He is a brute and a savage. And, and..." Dany then broke out crying. Naruto pulled her into a hug.

"Now now a pretty girl shouldn't cry."

That settled Dany down, "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't bother you with my problems but I just, I just." Dany was silent as she snuggled into Naruto's chest and Naruto just looked at the beautiful girl.

He then thought of a very very bad idea, "do you want to run away with me?" ok great he said it. This was so not good! I have plans to do, and now I just screwed them all because I will then be thinking about her all the time. God she was bad for him.

Dany looked up from the man chest, "what?"

Alright I said might as well stick with it, "do you want to run away with me? We can leave all this behind. I can take you to Westeros, show you the north, no one would know, you could have a life there. And maybe even marry someone you love." Naruto looked at her and Dany could see the longing in his eyes.

"I-I don't, I don't know," she replied. One side of her brain was telling her it was impossible, that a simple man like him couldn't do all that. And another side of him was telling her to do it. It was screaming at her! A chance to live free! To go to Westroes!

"I understand," said Naruto, he then pulled out a knife. Dany was shocked at first thinking he was going to stab her, but he handed her the knife. "This is my special blade it is made of a metal I made myself called Fu steel. If you ever in danger just throw this knife and I'll be there to help you."

Dany looked at the knife, it was black and it glowed with a tinge of blue. There was a carving on the blade but other wise it was simple.

"I want to go. But I have my duty here, with my brother. I have to marry Khal Drogo, I have to." Dany repeated holding the knife close to her heart.

"No you don't. I can help you Dany," that was the first time he said her name and he had even guessed her nickname without knowing it before.

She looked at Naruto in the eyes, "I'm I'm sorry."

Naruto looked at her and nodded. He got up from the bench and said, "remember if you ever need any help, if you are in trouble and if you need anything just thogh that knife."

Dany blinked and when she opened her eyes, Naruto was gone.

The thieves all met up back at their house. Tonight was an easy job for them and they had scored big time. After splitting all the gold and jewels Naruto collected his small share and was about to leave, when he saw something. On the thieves table was a bright golden stone with scales on it.

"Hey Lie who's is that?" asked Naruto.

Lie looked up from his gold and said, "Oh it's Hao's. She found it in one of Illyrion's vaults, she thought it was pure gold, but it was just a stone. Luckily she didn't grab all three of them, otherwise she wouldn't have made it out in time with all the extra weight." He went back to his gold.

Naruto looked at Hao, "hey Hao do you want to seal your stone? It's looks pretty."

Hao looked at Naruto up and down, "sure, why do you want it?"

"Just to look at it had very good detail on it."

"I'm sure I could find someone who is willing to buy it from me who also notices that," Hao said bargaining, "so how about, your share of gold?"

Naruto looked at his bag, "really? What type of fool do you think I am? Half."

"Three fourths."

"Half and I owe you one."

Hao was thinking about the offer. If Naruto owes her one favor that could be extremely profitable later in life. "Alright deal."

Naruto then left the guild house with half a bag of gold and what he knew for a fact was a golden dragon's egg.

The moment he was about to leave he felt a seal of his activate. It seemed Dany had thrown the blade. Naruto put on his disguise and flashed to Dany.

He appeared and saw Dany packing, she had a bag ready and another almost full. She looked up and saw Naruto there.

"OH! God Naruto how, how did you do that?"

Naruto just grinned, "Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air?"

"Oh, I'm just special that way. So you ready?"

Dany looked back at her trunk, "yes, I have just a few more to pack I am almost done," she went back to packing as quick as she could.

"Take your time," Naruto said walking to her room door, "I have to check something."

He slipped out and went quickly to the vault there. It seemed that the cheesemonger still hadn't figured out that he had been robbed. Naruto went to the vault and saw the remaining black and green eggs there. He grabbed them and reached Dany just as she finished packing.

"Do you have everything?" he asked looking at the heavy bags.

Dany nodded, "I half expected you not to come. I kept telling myself it was a dream but, well..."

"Hey I get that I am dreamy." Naruto said grinning. That got him a slap on the chest from Dany and a playful smile.

"So how exactly are you going to get me out my knight?" asked Dany.

Naruto simply held out his free hand. the other had his bag and Dany's bags. Dany took it, "Close your eyes." and when Dany did they flashed out of Pentos.

When she opened them next she saw two giant big red doors and a giant wall almost seventy foot tall. She almost thought she was somewhere where had once called home. But she soon realised that these doors were too big to be Ser Willem Darry's home.

Naruto let go of her hand and walked to the doors, his armor transformed in front of her into something black and dangerous looking, he said, "Welcome to the city hidden in the leaves, Konohagakure!"

At his words the doors slowly opened, inside Dany saw a city unlike any other. The roads were stone, and all the houses looked like they were just made, none damaged. The city smelled of, of something nice. The roads of the city lead straight to the main castle which was a tall building with a main tower in the center. There were two trees on either side of every building and everything looked so green.

Danny knew this city was not Pentos or any other city she ever knew of. She looked at Naruto, "Is, is this your city?"

Naruto only smiled, Dany lost it then she walked to Naruto and pulled him into a hug, she cried, "thank you , thank you." Naruto hugged her back, glad to have made a friend.

* * *

Done!

Woahhhh whoooooo! Another one bites the dust. Yeah!

Alright give me them reviews people and tell me what you think you Dany and Naruto's meeting please I really want to know. And don't worry she will grow up to be the Dany we all know and love. Execpt she will be in Westroes where she is needed and not have way around the fucking planet.

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto stood at his balcony in the main tower of the castle. The castle had finally finished reconstruction and now added to the old Dreadfort was a large tower which overlooked the entire city. It was quite an impressive sight for Naruto. The houses were finished and the sewer system was rebuilt, all in all the city was now habitable and glorious.

"It's an impressive sight Naruto," said Kurama in Naruto's head.

"That it is Kurama that it is," Naruto replied before getting ready for the day.

His clone at King's Landing had told him that today was the jackass prince's name day. There was to be a tourney in his honor today and Naruto planed to win the entire thing, time to make the deduate of his village to the world.

Naruto went down to the main hall and saw that the dining table had already someone there.

It had been four months since Dany had come to Konohagakure and she had been shocked unconscious when she woke up the next morning and saw hundreds of Narutos out and working on the city. After Naruto woke her up she was told that Naruto knew a magic trick which allowed him to make copies of himself each like him. It took her some time to get used to it, but eventually she got used to seeing the blond everywhere.

"Hello Dany," Naruto said as he took a seat opposite her. He got served by a clone whose job was cooking. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

"Didn't I already tell... oh that was a clone. God I swear Naruto this is so difficult, wait are you a clone?" said Danny as she looked at all the clones in that room. Each clone was laughed along with the original then went back to do their job.

"No Dany I am not, so tell me what are you doing today?"

"I'm not really sure Naruto. There is still so many books I have to read in the library and everyday there are at least five new books coming in everyday. I swear you have no limit."

Naruto laughed into his milk, "Haha, yes well I do need something to keep me busy. I am actually going to King's Landing today, the royal prince has a tourney in his honor and I plan on crashing it. Care to come along?"

Dany's face grew angry at the mention of the royal prick and then surprised at Naruto's question, "is that really a good idea? Robert might recognize me. White hair and purple eyes aren't really easy to hide you know."

"We can always cover it. I found some plants which make a fantastic dye in one of the books in the library. We could give you black hair he would never know. And plus I need someone to support me."

Dany smiled at that, "you could just make a hundred clones or so and ask them to cheer you own," she teased him.

"Yes but none of them are as beautiful as you," Naruto teased back.

A couple of clones who had heard them yelled out, "HEY!"

Dany just laughed and went back to her food. At the end of her breakfast, "alright I agree. I haven't seen King's Landing yet so I might as well."

Naruto noded, "so tell me why don't you want to take over yet? I assumed that the moment you came here you would want to take over. Why not?"

Dany shrugged, "not the right time. I need allies and I can't do that right now in a time of peace. Also I need knowledge, you're library helps there. Also I was wondering if I start war, would you be my ally?"

Naruto smirked, " I thought we were already friends? Why Dany do you not have any faith in me?"

Dany laughed and they continued talking for an hour or so. Eventually they finished their meal and Naruto went to his room to get ready. He put on his Fu armor and his black cloak. He strapped on Vigilance and he finally got ready after grabbing his shield and helmet. Both were plain looking items made of Fu steel.

He grabbed a banner with his new house sigil embroidered on it and left to meet Dany in the courtyard. When he arrived he saw a beautiful woman with black hair as dark as a Baratheon and eyes as purple as a Targaryen. She looked like she would have been the love child of the two families.

She looked at Naruto and smiled her beautiful smile, "are you ready, my lord?"

Naruto grinned, "of course my lady. Shall we," he asked offering her his arm.

Dany took it, "we shall." They disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

Cersei sat in the stands watching the tourney. It was a boring competition. They were in the last round of the first round and the only thing which mildly amused he was how badly her brother beat up his first match.

She looked on and saw the final two fighters enter the arena. One was Harrion Karstark, one of the few northern men here at this tourney. The other was a man with a strange sigil Cersei was not familiar with, it as an orange fox with nine tails. The tails surrounded a giant spiral on top of the fox.

"May I present Lord Harrion Karstark, heir to house Karstark. And his opponent Naruto Namikaze, The Flash!" said the announcer.

This grabbed Cersei's attention. So this was the man who had won the Hightower sword and become a friend to the Citadel. She was most interested in seeing the man's skill in battle without his magic or whatever he did. He wore a strange armor, it looked deadly either way, his helmet covered his face.

The two opponents reached the center of the battle field, the bowed and then drew their swords. Naruto drew out Vigilance, this cause the Hightowers there at the tourney to flinch, the black blade shone in the sun. Naruto held the blade in front of him and took his position.

The Karstark hier looked at his opponent, careful sizing him up. After several moments of silence, there was a shout from the crowd, "kick his ass Naruto!"

That made the entire crowd laugh. Joefrey turned and looked at who said that. It was a girl who looked like she was just over the age of thirteen. She had black hair and purple eyes. She was beautiful and quite spirited, maybe this is my new toy, Joefrey thought, he would have the hound talk to her after this match, maybe they could 'play' that night. He then turned his attention back to the match.

Karstark made the first move, he charged at Naruto and swung vertically, Naruto blocked it with Vigilance and threw Karstark back. Naruto jumped onto Karstark bringing down the weight of Vigilance onto the northerner. Karstark rolled away, his shield however was chipped and broken at the edge.

Karstark came out of his role and saw his shield was shattered at the edge, he looked up and saw Naruto pulling Vigilance out of the ground and charging the man. Karstark jumped back and swung his shield launching the shield at Naruto. The half broken wooden shield spun to Naruto, who swung Vigilance down hard, splitting the shield down the center.

Karstark was surprised beyond belief. He knew Valyrian swords were sharp but to cut an oak shield in half without pausing? It was incredible!

Karstark took a step back and held his sword strong, he knew Naruto was going to strike again and he was at a disadvantage as Naruto had a shield and he did not.

Naruto looked at Karstark and at his shield, if he was going to bet the man he was going to do it thoroughly and badly. He slipped his shield down and threw it away.

The crowd cheered on at Naruto's honor. But Naruto just wanted to humiliate the man. Damn all the Karstarks to hell.

Naruto then began the charge again, he swung his sword at the Karstark and with every swing of the Valryan sword Karstark's blade began chipping away.

Soon Harrion Karstark hit the edge of the arena and this time when Naruto swung he had no where else to go. He put his sword up in time and blocked Naruto's strike. Vigilance slowly cut through Karstark's sword. Harrion was sweating, the Valaryan blade was halfway through his blade now. He wanted to quit but he was a Lord, and this man was a nobody!

Harrion roared and kicked Naruto off him. The other man then saw red, and started swinging randomly at Naruto. Naruto saw through the obvious strikes and side stepped through each and every one. Soon they were back to the center and Naruto had enough. Karstark, still enraged, lifted his sword up to strike down Naruto. The man swung but Naruto just held up his gauntlet in front of his face not caring. The moment the sword hit the Fu steel gauntlet the sword broke in half.

Karstak looked at his stump of a sword in surprise. He looked up just in time to see a fist colliding with his face knocking him out.

Cersei was on the edge of her seat. This match was electrifying! All the members were looking on in surprise. Robert was laughing his ass of and Jamie just stood there shocked.

The next match of Naruto's was one which resulted in the same electrifying experiences. This time Naruto fought against someone name Cedric Payne. This time the match ended when Naruto was disarmed and when Payne swung down, Naruto crossed his hands in front of him and when the blade came into contact with the gauntlets they were locked in by the blades on the gauntlets. Naruto uncrossed his hands and the force of the pull and the sharpness of the blades cut the sword into pieces. Payne gave up and Naruto won every match since then.

During the semi finals Naruto matched up against the knight of Flowers, Loras Tyrell. The man was killed with a blade and Naruto was surprised at how the blade and the man seemed like they were one being. The knight's moments were like water, he had hit Naruto several times but because he was wearing Fu armor the blade did not penetrate much. But it still hurt like hell.

The match lasted quite a while and Naruto was beginning to tire and so was Loras. They finally ended their dance of swords when Naruto charged and swung Vigilance breaking Loras' shield. Naruto kicked the man and before Loras could get onto his feet and have his sword back in hand, Naruto had Vigilance at the Knight of Flowers throat.

The match was spectacular and Naruto pulled Loras up.

"You are a man of honor and skill Ser Naruto," replied Loras shaking Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled at the man, "I am not a knight Ser Loras, but I hope to be."

"Then I am sure you will be," with that Loras left and the final match began. Naruto turned around and saw Jamie Lannister walk in.

Naruto got his sword ready his armor was dirty from the days battle. The mud covered the black of the armor ruining the intimidating feeling it gave of. But it did not matter, against a man as skilled and experienced as the kingslayer, he could not be intimidated. Naruto looked at his battered shield, it had taken a beating, but it was made of Fu steel so it would work.

Jamie Lannister was excited, it had been a long time since he had a good match. and if he had learnt anything from watching Naruto fighting today, it was that Naruto was skilled and had the tools to back him up. Jamies armor was shining and it glittered in the sun blinding quite a few people in the stands. He took out his sword and shield and took his position at the center of the field.

The lion and the fox circled the center of the field. Each checked for signs of moment from the other. Jamie gripped his sword, it was going to be a long match, he thought.

Naruto slowly brought his sword up to eye level, they stopped moving and just looked at each other. No one spoke.

Naruto then twisted his body and swung his shield at the kingslayer. Jamie rolled away, the shield hit the edge of the stadium and then bounced back and hit and unsuspecting Jaime Lannister in the back. Naruto caught the shield and put it on and swung down at the King slayer. Jamie rolled away just in time.

The lion came up to his feet just in time to block a swing from the fox's blade. The fox and the lion then started trading blows. Each clash made one of them step back and the other to step forward. The battle lasted for several minutes, Naruto was sweating and Jamie felt like his bones were about to break.

Then Naruto swung his blade down three times, and then the fourth he swung from bottom to up, and this time Vigilance hit Jamie's sword right on the gaurd pushing the sword upwards, and out of the kingslayer's grasp.

Naruto brought his blade to the man's neck panting all the while.

The crowd was silent, they didn't know whether what just happened really occurred. The clashes were fast as lightning and each moment the two fighters seemed like a blur, and now it was over? Just like that?

Dany was the first one who snapped out of her shock she stood up and clapped. Slowly everyone joined in and soon every soul in that stadium was clapping, except Cersei who still couldn't get over the fact her brother lost.

Naruto took his blade of the kingslayer's neck panting, he sheath it and shook Jamie Lannisters hand.

"Come forth Naruto Namikaze!" said Robert Baratheon, he yelled over the noise of the crowds cheering.

Naruto did so and bent in front of the king, something Dany did not like seeing.

"I hereby proclaim Naruto Namikaze winner of this tourney!" Robert took out a golden medal and put it on Naruto's head. "Do you have any request of the crown Naruto?"

"Yes my lord I do," Naruto said standing up. Robert expected him to ask him to be knighted like so many others, but Naruto just turned his back from the king, to the people. "People of Westeros, I am Naruto Namikaze, some may know me as The Flash, I am of the house Namikaze," at this Naruto reached into the stands where the flags of houses were held and held his house flag up, "our words are 'our will is fire'! I am the lord of Konohagakure!"

This amused the king so he played along, "and where is this mysterious Konohagakure? In the sea?" That got the entire royal family and the nobles to laugh. But Naruto was on a role.

"It was once known as the Dreadfort! I now claim it as my home!"

The shocked the king, "you have no right to the Dreadfort! All the Bolton's are dead!"

"And to the victor goes the spoils!" was Naruto's reply. That shocked the entire crowd, except Dany as she had heard this story before. "I killed the Boltons! I am the Black Plague!"

The fool king then said the stupidest thing he could think of, "guards! Seize him!"

As the guards came near Naruto swords drawn, Naruto simply drew a handful of daggers and threw it at the men each dagger finding it's mark on a guard's throat. They feel instantly.

Naruto looked at the king, "is that all you can do? Bring the archers! Bring them all!"

The ass king did just that, he called on the archers and they fired on Naruto, their arrows however broke when they impacted his armor. "What is that?" Robert asked.

"It is known as Fu steel!" Naruto proudly announced to the world, "I have discovered the secrets of a Valyria blade and have made myself an armor of it!" If there was someone in the crowed that wasn't paying attention then, they were now. An armor, of Valerian like metal?!

Robert became red, "I demand you give me that armor boy, as you're king I demand it!"

Naruto looked at the 'king' "If you want an armor of Fu steel you can buy it from me."

Naruto took of his helmet and every gasped at this face. He looked like a Lannister, the blond hair and confident grin. But his eyes, his eyes were blue like a Baratheon. Cersei wondered whether this Naruto was a bastard of her husband's that had come back to haunt them.

" I now address the world when I say this, if you wish to acquire Fu steel armor or materials, then come to Konohagakure, formally known as the Dreadfort! To the people who wish to stop living in these pathetic thing you all call houses, then come to Konohagakure!"

Naruto held out his hand to the crown, Dany ran to him and grabbed his hand, and then in front of all the people of Westeros and the the king and the majority of the royal family, Naruto flashed away in a bright yellow light.

* * *

The political meltdown of Naruto's little show was a disaster. The king called on all his men and he threatened war. Hightower and the Tyrells supported the king, but no one else gave a rats ass about the kings revenge, they instead focused on forming an alliance with the new player on the field, some one who was both a skilled warrior and a magician with an unknown amount of Valyrian grade armor and weapons for sale.

The king was enraged that night. The women who shared his bed with him that night felt his fury on their behind. The king drank himself unconscious that night with a whore still blowing him.

The Lannisters were all of diffrent min about what happened that day. Cersei thought of the best way to form an alliance with this new player, and that the man looked to much of a Lannister for her liking. Jamie respected the man's skill and knew that if the Lannisters were to support Roberts mad call for war, they would not end the war without significant damage to thier side. Tyrion honestly didn't care, he taught Naruto had balls on him the size of castles, but he wondered whether the boy could back it up.

Joffrey, our favorite jack ass of a prince, slept that night after he killed and disemboweled a dog he found on the street. Out poor Jack ass prince had his panties in a twist because he couldn't 'play' that night with that girl who went with that Naruto character. Naruto interrupted his fun and he would see to it Naruto payed.

The hightowers wanted Naruto's head on a plate. They had allied the Tyrells to their cause and were determined to attack Naruto's new home, Konohagakure. He had taken their family blade and used it to discover the secrets of the Valyrian metal. All the money he would make should be theirs! There was one Tyrell that night that went to bed thinking about Naruto in a more... different light. Loras had been very impressed with Naruto, very impressed.

Varys was awake all night for weeks since that day in the tourney. He had tried again and again to get contact his little birds around that area, but for some reason he couldn't. This Naruto was a player in the game and he needed information on someone like that. But none of his birds were talking to him, that meant one of two things. One they were dead or two they had shifted allegiances. Since the second option was impossible, that mean that all his bird that were around the area of Konohagakure were all dead. Pity.

Little finger was having a blast! Everything was so exciting now! This new player on the game was a breath of fresh air, he had turned the crown on his head and had nailed up so many people! Little finger did not mind, as smart as the blond would be lord thought he was, Little finger was smarter. Petyr's plans were going as planned. He had charmed the skirts of Lysa Tully and he had pushed her to kill Jon. Everything was going as planned and Petyr had already accounted Naruto into his plans.

By the time Harrion Karstark had arrived back at Karhold news of their new neighbor reached the city and it was going around like wild fire. The people were leaving by the hundreds and there was a lot of trading going on. For some reason Konohagakure had refused to sell to the Karstark family. Instead they sold to the peasants.

Soon every knight in Karhold, who could afford the steel, had a Fu steel blade with their name inscribed on it. The Karstak family felt like they had dung thrown on their face by this newcomer. And even though Harrion begged his father not go aggre to the war Robert wanted wage on Konohagakure his father refused to listen and had promised the king, that if he had ever come north with a host to attack this new city, the Karstarks would support him.

* * *

Naruto grinned. Things were going exactly as he had planned. Robert was pissed of, and his northern neighbors were coming quickly to get his Fu steel.

Naruto sold them at a very high price, but the knights could afford it. Naruto also inscribed each sword with the knight name, so that the sword would always be with the right owner. Naruto however refused to sell to the Karstarks. Those bastards will get theirs soon.

There were several people now living in Konohagakure. Some were Varys' little birds so Naruto 'took care' of them. But other than the minor inconveniences, the city was thriving. There were about 200 people living there now. Not much but more will soon now was know as the lord of Konohagakure. He lived alone in the castle with Dany. He had at first sealed of castle to the people, and then had slowly began hiring workers. There were now several people who worked there. From cleaning to cooking.

Dany was the unofficial Lady of Konohagakure, as for as the people knew she was Naruto's friend and they lived under the same roof. One could almost hear them making rumors that Naruto and Dany were going to end up together, those idiots.

They were so wrong, thought Naruto, Dany probably doesn't even like me.

Naruto still used his clone, but they wore hoods when they were out, no need to tell the people all his little tricks. Soon the clones were know as the 'shadows of the plague' by the common people, as the people could only see a people in the shadow wearing hoods. And in an ironic way they were right. The clones mainly covered the armory part of the castle. It was forbidden to the people and if anyone was to make an order for Fu steel, they were to go the the hooded figure near the door of the armory and pay his the amount and describe the order.

Naruto was ready for war. He had no army but he was pretty sure he could take on a few hundred men or so. He had no knights who had come to him to pledge their loyalty to him, but he will soon.

Right now he focused on making sure the people were happy. Though he lived in the castle he spent most of his time in bar's talking to people or just having a beer. Dany focused her time at the orphanage raising the children that had wandered into the village and helping the woman over there. All in all Naruto and Dany spent most of their time with their people.

Naruto also began teaching his army. When he wasn't out there talking to the people or in the library helping Dany or practising his ninjutsu, he was out on the army part of the town training his new recruits. Right now there were just 20 young green boys, but Naruto hopped that with time and his training, they would become his first generation of soldiers.

Naruto smiled, if war was coming, let it come. He was ready and had something to fight for.

* * *

I'm so done!

THank you guys for the great reviews!

I'm so happy that there are some people who actually spend some of thier time reading what I have to offer and then chose to comment on it!

Like that is my dream people!

REVIEWS!

P.s I dont own ASOIAF or Naruto

P.s.s keep the suggestions coming, and no Cersie will not have a kid with Naruto, time line doesn't fit. Also Jonny (Arryn) boy is going to die in 3...2...1...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jon Arryn died.

Robert was a broken man, his thought of war with Naruto was the last thing on his mind. Right now he was focused more on the time he had spent with Jon and Ned. The memories brought tears to his eyes.

Ah Ned, what was that old wolf doing? Maybe, maybe I should visit him, Robert thought. Yes! that's what I'll do I take everyone north! Just as soon as that bitch I call my wife and my children get back here from visiting that accursed rock!

* * *

Naruto walked out of the pub 'the nine tales' laughing with his new found friend a man name Feren. They were walking under the hot sun and Feren was being his loud self.

"And then, and then he pissed his pants!" yelled Feren out as the walked down the street. They were sharing stories, Feren was telling one where he scared the piss out of his younger brother. The poor kid never saw it coming.

They had made it to the barracks were the 20 recruits were training. They had finished their laps and now were focused on push ups. Naruto was proud of the boys. It had been five months since they had started training, and the batch had already mastered the art of hard work, something Naruto respected a lot.

As soon as Naruto came to their sight the boys stopped what they were doing and got in line. They saluted Naruto.

"Sir Naruto sir!" they said, and then they stood in attention. waiting for order like they were trained to do. Feren looked at the kids and smiled he said good bye to Naruto and went back to the kitchens where he was head chief.

Naruto looked at the cadets, today was going to be a very special day for them, they just didn't know it.

"Alright cadets, today you will be assigned to a position in the Konohagakure army," at that the cadets smiled, "don't smile! this doesn't meant you will join the army, it just means you're being considered. Do you understand?"

"Sir yes sir!" came the reply.

"Good, there are three branches, warriors, archers and intelligence. As I call out your name you will step aside and I will tell you you're branch. warriors remain in the front, archers to the left and intelligence to the right. Now..."

After Naruto finished reading of the names the army was divided. There were 10 warriors, 7 archers and 3 intelligence.

"Alright soon, when I dismiss you,you're branch will have a shadow assigned to you to teach you what you need to know and what you will be learning. Before I that have instructions. You will begin the mornings and do basic workout with everyone like before, then you separate and you're assigned shadows will give you your instructions for the day. Any questions?"

There were none, "alright then, dismissed!"

At the dismissal, three clones with hoods appeared and took their assigned branch. The people had started calling them shadows and they knew about they, so why not use them? The shadows slowly became known as Naruto's private army. Naruto then slowly walked away to his castle.

On the way to the castle Naruto thought about the events of the last five months. Robert's hand had died, that caused the king to forget about his revenge on Naruto. The man was even traveling north but not to fight Naruto, but to speak to Ned Stark, Naruto guessed he had wanted Ned to be the new hand.

The Starks and Karstarks had at one point visited Naruto in Konohagakure. Dany had to hid in her room during their entire visit, they had come under a banner of peace and had said, that they simply wanted to make sure that the people were treated properly. Naruto allowed them in and when they saw Konohagakure, they were impressed and terrified. From their point of view it was a very organized city and if Naruto left to his own devices would become very powerful and very dangerous, unless they became allies.

Ned Stark was impressed and Naruto knew that he wanted Naruto to bend the knee to prevent war with Robert. Naruto agreed and became the lord of Konohagakure, officially. Naruto was now an ally of Ned's and that had calmed down Robert, well he was already calmed down now he just gave less of a shit.

And then there was Karstark, Naruto's 'grandfather'. Naruto needed all his will to prevent himself from reaching over and snapping Karstark's neck. At one point Lord Karstark even had the nerve to ask Naruto for a specially made Fu steel blade for the Karstark family. Naruto put on a fake smile and told the fucking cunt very politely that they had run out and the next batch was being made and that it would need a few month for the Fu metal to be ready to craft. A lie, but it was worth it to see the look on Karstarks face. And the worst thing was the cock sucker didn't even recognize Naruto! How many kids do you know that has whisker marks on his cheeks, blond hair and blue eyes?! God fuck the Karstaks!

Then there was the Lannister were adamant that Naruto was not related to them, there were even some rumor among the common people that Naruto was actually the son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister and that they had abandoned him when he was a boy because of his magic. And now he was back for revenge.

Naruto got a good laugh on that one, and when he thought of the one night stand he had with the queen, well not a very appealing picture.

Then there was the only interesting person playing the game, and the only one who one upped Naruto, Varys. That fucking spider. God! Naruto had made a mistake, one mistake. He had brought Dany with him to the tourney. She was spotted and recognized by the spider! He had sent Naruto a letter saying only a few words, "so the dragon and the fox wishes to play?"

That pissed Naruto off. He didn't not like the fact that Dany's secret was out, but for some reason Varys had not told the king. And how does Naruto know that? Well Dany's a Targaryen and if Robert knew she was here, well then he would be knocking on the front door right now. So Varys had not told Robert, what kind of a game was the spider playing?

Naruto sighed again for the nth time thinking about the spider. There was always that threat of war, and now Naruto had finally found a way to make his army.

First there were the warriors, they would be trained in swords, spears and shields. Yes Naruto even planned on teaching them how to use their shields as a weapon. The warriors would make up half his army, they would all be clad in Fu armor and carry Fu weapons. Naruto would use these soldier for a frontal assault, if it even came to that. They would be lead by generals Naruto himself picked and trained.

Then there was the archers, Naruto planned on putting his most accurate cadets into this branch. There would be a lot gained if every arrow shot made it to it's mark, and Naruto knew that. So these cadets would be trained to be extremely accurate and deadly. They would also be taught how to use throwing knives as well and a bow and arrow.

Naruto planned on using a little more than a quarter of his men to complete this branch. They would be an extremely important part in the army. This branch would obey the generals he assigned to them. The archers would were light leather armor and carry a lot of Fu metal tipped arrows.

The last branch with the least member would be the intelligence branch. They would have the least members and would only have the most loyal people serving under in it. This branches head would be Naruto himself and the members there would be in a word, a spy. They would be trained to be the best of the best. They would have skills in weapon and archery. Then after their training is done, Naruto would assign them missions. For example assassinations. They however would not just be a branch of the army, they would be so much more.

Naruto thought he was crazy when he first thought of the idea, but now it made more sense. He wasn't going to live forever, and so he needed someone to keep up the peace in this world. Someone who will stand up for the ideals that Naruto stood up for. For peace. So Naruto created the intelligence branch, or as he licked to call it, his Assassin brotherhood or 'The Assassin'.

They would were black hoods and their specialty will be knives and poisons. Naruto could not teach them ninjutsu, so he would give them the next best thing, knowledge.

Naruto then realised he had arrived at the main hall of his castle. Ah, and there was Dany, she was reading a book, again. Naruto swore that the girl loved books more than him. She still had her hair dyed black so that none of the servant would know she was a Targaryen.

"Hey Dany!" Naruto said smiling his foxy grin.

Dany looked up from her book smiling at Naruto before getting up and asking, "Naruto do you know what a blowjob is?"

Naruto fainted on the spot.

Ten minutes later,

Naruto woke up and saw Dany standing on top of him, "Dany, I had the strangest dream, you asked-"

"-I asked you what a blowjob was, I had been looking all over the library all afternoon. I can't find what it is. So what it is Naruto?"

Naruto grew red again, he wondered why she wanted to know that. And why did she think it would be alright to ask him that? Did she want to know because there was some other guy? What is there was? Did Dany like him, did she like him more that me?

Such teenage thought went through Naruto's teenage mind. It was a wonder how someone who can control people with words and make a legend that would stand the test of time, be reduced to a hormonal teenage boy.

"Tell me Naruto!" Dany yelled, "tell me what a blowjob is!"

Naruto blushed, he leaned into Dany's ears and whispered what she wanted to know.

Dany grew red, her face became the color of Tully hair. She grabbed her book and walked away silently.

That night when Dany came down for dinner, Naruto was already waiting for her. She sat down next to him and when they made eye contact, Naruto broke out laughing.

"HAHAH Oh, Oh god! Dany! Oh god my ribs hurt! HAHAHAH" Naruto soon feel of his seat and started rolling on the feet laughing his ass of. Dany glared at NAruto on the floor, trying to intimidate him, but soon her mask of anger broke and she started laughing to.

When the servants came in to collect the dishes, they saw their lord and lady laughin thier ass's of. They just shook their head, what strange masters they had.

After they had finally settled down and stopped laughing, Naruto looked at Danny, "so Danny tell me why you wanted to know about 'that'?"

Dany blushed, "I was talking to a woman who worked at the orphanage, she mentioned it in passing. And after that when I asked her about it she denied it, now I know why."

Naruto chuckled and thought, at least it wasn't for another guy or something. Wait why do I even care what she wants to learn for another guy, I mean it's not my business who she likes, it's not like I'm... oh fuck, I'm in love with a Targaryen. Great, this is so going to end well.

As Naruto thought of his future Dany looked at the stones resting over the fireplace. They were green, red and gold and Dany for some reason felt drawn to them.

Dany remembered that Naruto had gotten those stones when she had first come to Konohagakure with him, but what were they?

"Naruto, what are those stones?" Dany asked.

Naruto looked at the stones in question and he grinned, "oh I didn't tell you of them? Come here," he said getting up and and walking over to the fireplace, he took the eggs of and passed it to Dany. She looked at them and felt that they were, warm?

"Naruto these are warm? How is this possible?" she asked, stunned.

Naruto grinned, "that's because they dragon eggs Dany!"

Dany's eyes popped open, these were dragon eggs? How is that possible? "Where did you get them?"

"At Pentos, the cheesemonger had them locked up, I'm guessing that he had planned on using these to batter you to the Dothraki. I stole them."

Dany looked over the eggs, the scale patterns on them, they were beautiful. She felt something to these eggs, a sort of connection. "Can you hatch them?"

Naruto sighed, "no I tried everything, but it seems that these burgers won't come out," Naruto stepped closer and gently moved the egg in Danny's hand showing her a spot where there was light crack, "no matter what I did, only this small crack appeared, it's not deep enough to harm the dragon inside. I even tried using some of my magic on it, see even if I channel some right now into it," the red and black egg glowed and became warm, "but no matter what I do it..." Naruto looked up from the egg and saw Dany looking at him.

He had not realised how closely he was standing next to her, but now, now he didn't want to step back. He looked at her purple eyes, those things were like stars to him. Even now whenever he was angry the two thing in the entire world that could calm him down were, the night sky or her eyes.

Dany saw Naruto standing so close in front of her. She didn't know what to say. Ever since he had saved her from her brother and the cheesemonger, she was in love with him. She wanted to kiss him feel his lips, but he deserved better than her. Anyone was better than her. She was a Targaryen and her path was one of blood and fire. And what if she did kiss him, and then he didn't share her feeling? Then their friendship would be broken and everything Dany had in this world would be gone.

She looked at him, she stared at him right in the eyes, his beautiful blue eyes. She loved those eyes, in her nightmares whenever she was attacked by a monster, a dragon with those eyes would come to protect her. The distance between her and Naruto narrowed and soon the only thing blocking them from each other was the egg in Danny's hand.

Naruto was sweating bullets. Why was she coming closer to him? Did he do something wrong? This was not that hard when he did it with Cercie!

"Yes but she is not Cersei," said Kurama.

Shut up Kurama, Naruto yelled mentally.

The egg was squeezed between their bodies and ignored, Naruto bent his head down and closed his eyes, Dany closed her's and stood straight and just as their lips were about to touch, crack!

Dany opened her eyes and looked at her hands, the egg! It cracked!

She looked as the dragon inside was slowly breaking the shell. It looked up to Naruto and Dany, it flew, flapping it's little tiny wings, to Naruto and curled around his neck.

"What?" said Naruto just now opening his eyes, wondering why they didn't kiss. Dany pointed at his neck and Naruto felt something move, it was big, black and... holy hells a dragon!

"Dany... is that a dragon?"he asked still maintaining eye contact with the thing around his neck.

Dany nodded, "how the hell is this possible Naruto?!" she said half screaming, half shouting.

"I.. I have no clue,... wait!" Naruto brain was on overdrive now. He had channeled chakra into the thing before, only now when he did it, Danny was holding it! Maybe it has something to do with her Targaryen blood! "That's it I got it!"

"What what is it?"

Naruto explained his theory to her and just to be sure they grabbed another egg, the green one, and they held hands again, Naruto channelled his chakra into it and Dany held onto the egg for dear life. When Dany was focused on the egg, Naruto looked at her, remembering that moment they almost had. He was so lost into his thoughts that he almost forgot to see the new dragon hatch.

"Oh my god! Naruto this is amazing!" the now hatched green dragon jumped out of the small hole in it's egg and crawled to Danny's arm snuggling with her.

They took the last egg and when this one hatched the golden dragon went to Dany Crawling on her other arm. She looked so happy with one dragon on each arm. Naruto looked at her and smiled, he wanted to see her this happy.

"Dany," he said. When she looked up and stepped close to her and pulled her into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

Dany was shocked, but then she immediately kissed him back.

When they broke for air she said, "about time you idiot." Naruto grinned and just kissed her again.

* * *

Dragons suck!

Period!

Naruto and Dany were up all night taking care you the three new hatchlings. It was not an easy task! They were either crying wanting milk or meat. Or they start pooping everywhere. Seriously, poop everywhere! Oh my god!

They had finally gotten to sleep when the sun came up. The black one though refused to leave Naruto's neck, so Naruto had to wait till it was deep asleep before taking the black neck choker off of him.

That day he sat at his throne in the main hall, his eyes were fighting a war with him and they were winning. His clones gave him the daily report.

The warrior branch of the army started of slow. They were made to fight and practise basic moments of sword fighting.

The archers were taught how to use a throwing dagger as they had never used one before. They were getting good and showed promise for more talent.

Then came the intelligence branch. Yesterday the three members were given a mock introduction into a fake intelligence branch. They were shown the locations of the cities plans and layout and they were told that their duty was to keep them in order and make sure they were maintained. They were told that this was the first step of the branches duties, they were then sent of. Later that night the three was kidnapped and tortured extensively to give up the location of the plans, they were tortured by the clone in separate rooms and none of the techniques used were lethal or involved maiming. Two passed, one failed. The one who failed was sent out of Konohagakure.

Naruto was to later meet the two that passed and introduce them to the brotherhood. Naruto smiled everything was going as planned. Soon he will have more people and more soldiers and hopefully one day he could introduce women, who want to join, into the army.

Naruto smiled and turned to his new order of business, he needed something to do about the dragons.

In the city there was no space for them. Right now they are living with Dany in the tower, but eventually they are going to be big, very big. And so Naruto needed a place for them to grow.

There was a large open roof on top of the tower, so Naruto could let them stay there when they grow up to be as big as a horse, but then when they grow bigger? Big enough to ride?

Naruto hit himself in the head, it was a problem for another time.

Naruto was also planning on making a place where people could learn like the Citadel or the academy where his father Minato learnt his ninja arts. His clones could teach the first batch then the next batch could be taught by the previous batch's star student. It would create jobs and so many people would want to join!

Of course they would need books, so maby... a library, from his personal collection in the tower. He had copied every book from the Citadel to here, he could copy some books and he could give it to the schools! Obviously he could give them only a few things, no need for people to know about common poisons and all that.

And then what about the army? He would need to teach the warriors how to see traps and the ways of war. Just another thing for his clone assigned to them to teach, and maybe a special building for the warriors, a hall with books for them and for them to relax after a days work. The hall of warriors!

The same for the archers, but then what about the brotherhood?

He would need to make a base for them as well. And teach them everything. Which each mission they complete and prove themselves loyal to the village, the more books they will have access to! Yes this is perfect! They could have ranks! Novices, get to read what the public does, and the next level get more knowledge, and by the time they are a master class like Naruto, they would be loyal to Konohagakure as Naruto is and as knowledgeable too. But they need something, something to unify them. A creed, a faith, maybe... yes!

The assassins creed- 'nothing is true everything is permitted.'

But that is too vague, there needs to be something more. Yes.

The three sud creeds- 'The greatest gift is choice'. 'The greatest crime is the taking of that choice'. 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth and and evil for an evil.'

Naruto grinned as he thought of the three creeds. He got up from his throne, it was time to talk to the remaining members of the intelligence division, if memory serves their names were, Altair and Ezio.

The queen was tired from the march north. She looked at castle that was Winterfell and felt so unwelcome. Then her foolish king had said that he was going to go to the bloody crypt to see _her_.

As Cersei went inside, she looked up and saw a bright red comet.

* * *

Varys stood in the garden of King's Landing grinning like a mad man, he had gotten a spy inside Konohagakure the lad had begun training in the army there. From what his little bird tells him, Naruto has a well thought out army and from the way his little bird has described it Varys thought that Naruto's army might just be the best one there was, if he was given the chance to build it.

His little bird was sorted into the archery section of the city's army. Vary's could use this. Just as Varys' was about to inside to a small council meeting, he looked up at the sky and saw a red comet there. Things were progressing in the game, and Varys could guess the dragon and the fox who was responsible for it.

* * *

Just as Naruto was about to meet his two member of the intelligence branch he had an idea, Robert must be at Winterfell, maybe I should crash his part?

...

Neah.

* * *

**I'm done! Now I can sleep!**

**Tell me what you think of the 'inteligance branch'. Oh and where can I host the dragon i really have now clue, I'm macking this shit up as I go along.**

**I was reading a commet on when the dragons were comiing, and I was like, yeah fuck it.**

**So REVIEWS!**

**P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto**

**P.s.s thank you M0rme for you're great advice and review it really helped.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It had been a complicated three months for Naruto.

Ever since the dragons hatched Naruto and Dany hand been forced to lock them up in the upper levels of the tower. Dany would take care of the dragons and when she was busy, Naruto would take over, and if he was busy he would use a clone. The dragons were eating a lot and they seemed to be growing slowly at a startling rate.

One night Naruto was on the top of the tower with Dany and the three dragons. They had decided on names then. The red one was Minato, the green one was Rhaegal or Rha, and the cream on was called Hope. Dany was curious of the black dragons name. Naruto explained it to her that Minato was the name of his father. That night on the tower Naruto told her everything. Excluding the giant fox inside him and the fact that he was a ninja.

He told her that his father was a magician from another world that had been forced to send him here. And when Naruto's adopted father died at the hands of Bolton men his real father appeared before him and showed him how to use his magic. Naruto then told her how he killed all the Boltons in one night and the journey he had to make to gain control of his powers.

And now 16 years since his father sent him to this world, Naruto now had a city for him to protect and somebody he could love. At the last words he looked at Dany. They kissed under the stars and Naruto for the first time in a long time felt like he didn't have to be in two places at once.

The next three months since the dragons hatched was long and demanding. The city was coming along great, there was now a 1000 people there. Naruto had even done his first official duty as Lord of Konohagakure. He had ordered the large production of food from the farmers, he told them to give food instead of tax. He had also hired a lot of city workers from the peasants there who had no jobs. They maintained the city now and Naruto started using less and less of his clones everyday. Naruto had also asked the Citadel for a Maester and they and replied yes.

Naruto had once visited the farmlands and noticed that the land that Konohagakure had was a lot less than what Naruto remembered it as. In fact the Karstark land seemed to have doubled in size since Naruto last saw the land ten years ago. Those Karstakrs needed taking care of, Naruto would see to that.

The next order of business was the trade partners Naruto had. Knights were the main orderer of Naruto's Fu steel blade, now every family with a knight had a family sword. The other major trading partner Naruto had was with the house Hornwood. They were a house loyal to the Starks and had the honor the north was famous for. They had so far ordered the largest order Naruto ever got from someone from outside the city. They had ordered a 1000 spears, and had paid quite handsomely for it. They gave gold and large portions of land to Naruto. Naruto knew that the land was his by right and he was being cheated, but in the game one could not show feeling.

So far the economy in Konohagakure has been on a rise. Naruto was impressed by the increase in the coffers. Naruto had even built the civilian library, which had hundreds of book that made anyone who liked to read piss themselves, and that was only the books Naruto thought was safe enough for the public.

Next was his army. The first batch of his soldiers in his army were coming along nicely. In the three months they had been training for their own branch in the army, they had come along nicely.

The warriors had all become very skilled at the art of the sword and had now moved on to the art of the spear. They were not masters, but Naruto figured that after they had learnt all the basics of everything that was required of them, then they would focus on mastering the tools. The hall of Warriors was almost done and the books had already been made.

The archers were not slacking of ether. Thier aim had improved to such a degree that one time Naruto had seen a competition between two of Naruto's best archers. They aimed at a fruit basket filled with apples and oranges. One aimed fro just the apples and one aimed for just the oranges. Neither of them missed one shoot. They were far more accurate than Naruto could ever hope to be. He still remembers both of the archers names, Oliver Queen and Clint Barton. Naruto was thinking of making them his first generals of the archer branch.

Then there was the 12 year old Ezio and the 14 year old Altair. The two novice assassins. The first thing Naruto had ordered them to do was read several hundred books that Naruto had hand picked for them. The book were something that was available at library, but Naruto had asked them to memorize them.

Ezio at one point asked Naruto whether he had, Naruto then proceeded to recite a randomly picked paragraph from a book shutting Ezio up. The first real physical lesson Naruto taught those two was free run. He remembered the day, he had woken ezio and Altair from their sleep and dragged them out, he made them climbed a building and once when they were on the top he told them to run. When they didn't get it, Naruto drew out Vigilance and started swinging the sword. Those two could move when they wanted to. Soon they had lapped the city and had done it while running on rooftops.

Then Naruto had taught them the creed. That made Ezio and Altair excited, they wanted to be a force for good in this world. Ezio when he was young saw his entire family get killed. They were killed by bandits. Altair was raised on the street after being orphaned, he had never had a home, until now.

Naruto soon began looking at the two novices as brothers. The assassins' training got harder and harder. Soon enough though they had the basics of free run. They were doing it on their own time and the became quite acrobatic. Naruto was proud and soon he was going to give them a chance to test themselves.

There was also a new batch of unsorted cadets now. This batch was filled with a 100 new blood. Naruto had put them through the ringer, they had only finished a three months of their basic training, it would be two more months before they would be assigned to a branch in the army.

Naruto finally took a break. It had been a hell of time and even with all his clone he felt like he had so many things to do. It was tiring. The only one who could calm him down was Dany and the dragons. Naruto walked in the park he had made, there were children walking around and Naruto felt welcome with them. This was mostly because of his appearance, Naruto wore a loose tunic and baggy pants. He looked like a normal civilian, sure he had blades hidden all over his body, but they didn't know that or see that.

Naruto looked at his reflection on the pond, he looked so different from when he was five, so Naruto could excuse Karstark for not noticing. He now stood at 5 foot 11 inches. His face was angular, hell he looked just like his father! Minato that is.

Naruto took a seat at one of the park benches and just relaxed. But then memories started flowing into him. Naruto made a clone and the clone flashed away to winterfell to replace the clone that had just dispelled.

It was important news, Bran Stark had just woken up. It had been had been two months since the young Stark had fallen from a tower and broken his legs and gone into a deep sleep. Naruto wanted to go and offer his advice, but he was afraid that if he did somehow fix Bran he would get blamed for the fall in the first place and also he really did not want to see Robert right then.

At least the young man was awake now.

A lot had happened though. Ned Stark had been asked to be the new hand of the king, and he had accepted. He now traveled south with his two daughters and dear old Jon Snow was of to the wall. Naruto wanted to pop in and say hello to Jon but he realised that, that would freak Jon the fuck out. So alas another good man that will never have a kid.

Naruto then started thinking about the Night;s Watch, maybe he should send a big cart load of Fu steel to them as a gesture of goodwill? Maybe some specific instructions to them telling them that they should not sell them? No they are the knight watch they'll figure it out.

Naruto remembered the last time he visited the nights watch. He was with Dany and Minato the dragon was around Naruto's neck. They flashed into Castle Black and then they snuck around there until they came to the maester's chambers. Naruto remembered meeting the maester of the night's watch. He was surprised to know that the man was Aemon Targaryen! So Naruto arranged for Dany to meet the man of course.

The moment he stepped inside the chamber with Dany Aemon called, "hello Naruto." The old maester was sitting on a chair facing the door.

"Seven hells! You must teach me how you do that maester!" said Naruto closing the door.

"Oh it's quite simple my boy, you smell just like pine my boy. And I see you brought two other guests, one who smells like smoke and another who smells of, lilies?"

"Correct in one Maester, care to guess their names?" Naruto said winking at Dany, the poor girl was so excited she was about to burst into flames!

"Now Naruto is that really a nice thing? taunting an old man?" replied Aemon.

"Alright then, Aemon Targaryen, may I introduce to you Daenerys Targaryen the one who smells of lilly's and her dragon Minato, the one who smells like smoke."

Aemon just sat there mouth open, "Daene-nerys, Targaryen?" Dany couldn't take it anymore, she jumped into Aemon's lap and hugged him.

Aemon broke into tears. The dragons talked for quite a while. Eventually Minato stopped being grumpy and started flapping around the chamber. Aemon even petted him once. The old Maester broke out in tears of joy once again. The time of dragons were upon them again! The man was so excited, the moment he touched the dragon he jumped up and started dancing with Dany and then with Naruto. That old man sure had moves.

And that was the trip Naruto took north.

* * *

2 months later,

Catylen Stark was a fool. Naruto had just received news that she had captured Tyrion Lannister. Naruto knew that she suspected that the Lannister might have pushed Bran, but to capture someone without proof?

Naruto sat on his throne rubbing his head, he now had a choice to make, either save Tyrion and piss the Starks off but get a contract with the Lannisters or let them do whatever they wanted.

Naruto chose the second choice as making an enemy out of the Starks, who lived near by, and gain the Lannisters, who lived far away, was a no brainer.

Then there was the tourney for the hand that was happening at King's Landing. Naruto really didn't know what he was going to do with these idiots. His clone had once transformed into the fat king himself and attended a small council meeting. There Naruto's clone found out that the crown was near bankrupt and owed the Bank of Braavos, a lot, a lot of money. Naruto just shook his head thank god they had little finger to help them.

Naruto still needed knight in his army, if just for looks than for any military use. He had no offers and was wondering whether he really needed a knight, and then he realised a knight was a symbol of power, so yes, he did need knights, several of them in fact.

His army however was coming along nicely.

The previous batch of cadets were now assigned to their branch in the army. There was now 65 more new Cadets that Naruto had to train and one batch that had just finished their two months.

The warriors now had 10 experienced fully trained members. They also gained a new batch of 65 cadets they had to train. So now their duty was to train the cadets in the morning and then in they so wished they could be trained further by Naruto in any particular art of combat they wanted. Master said art would prompt them a level higher, and if they mastered to arts then they are promoted two levels higher, and if they master all three, then they are promoted to captain and assigned a squad.

Right now from the original 10 all had asked for master level training. 4 of them mastered one art, 2 mastered two and 4 mastered all three promoting them to captain. Now the new soldiers were to be trained.

The archers now had two leaders, Oliver Queen and Clint Barton. Olly and Clint were close friends and Naruto assigned them both as generals to the archers. The original 7 now completed their training spent time practicing to get as good as their generals or train their new 30 cadets.

Then the information brach got 5 new members. After being shown the same test Ezio and Altair had to do, by Ezio, they all passed. And just to be sure Altair threw them into a cell for a day. The result was that the cadets didn't tell Ezio anything, but they were pissed off when they found out it was all a test. But now the assassins had 5 new members.

Ezio and Altair grew in an amazing rate. After they mastered their body they were sent out on missions. Thier first mission wa to find out who actually tried killing Bran Stark. Thier search resulted in them finding out the dagger was owned by Petyr Baelish. Little finger. So there was another player in the game.

After that Ezio and Altair were promoted one rank and the sent on a long mission to infiltrate Lord Hornwood's castle and find out any information.

After completing that mission, they were promoted one rank. Naruto gained some valuable information on that trip. Like the fact that Lady Hornwood once had an affair and that the they had been together when her son was born. The man was now dead, but knowing this twisted world, Naruto is willing to bet the Daryn Hornwood might not be the real heir of house Hornwood. Oh this would so help in the trade relation between the two houses.

Now Ezio and Altair had novices to train. Naruto still remembered one morning waking up and seeing Ezio chasing the new blood with a sword across roof tops.

Naruto got out of his throne and went up his tower to the roof. There he took of his cloak and sat down and meditated. Then he appeared in his mindscape, only one it was his Konohagakure. He went into his castle and into the main chamber and there he was Kurama sitting in what would be his seat.

"Hey kid," said Kurama.

"Hey Kurama, what's new," replied Naruto.

"Nothing big you know. Just hanging. Care to join me?" Naruto nodded and sat down next to Kurama's legs just taking a breath.

"So you have any idea what to do next?" asked Kurama.

"I sent the cart of Fu steel to the night watch, it arrived there safely. The knights watch needed an upgrade although I still don't understand the point of one."

"The point of a night's watch?"

Naruto nodded, "yes I mean look at it this way, there is nothing for them to protect us from. There are wildling true, but if a wildling wants to escape so badly why don't they just let them? What's the worst that could happen?"

Kurama just shrugged. Then after few minutes of silence he said, "so are you going to tell Dany about us yet?"

Naruto sighed, more problems, "yeah just as soon as I marry her."

Kurama laughed, "you don't have the balls kid! You barely haven't even touched her. I swear if it wasn't for that night with the queen I would have thought someone like Loras!"

Naruto smiled and then punched Kurama right in the nose with a chakra covered fist. The fox was pushed out of the tower. When he landed on the ground he started laughing again, Naruto grumbled under his breath about stupid foxes and healing abilities.

Naruto opened his eyes and started his ninjutsu practise. He first did the rasengan and then the cloak jutsu he made resembling the one Kurama has. Then he practised his wind jutsu. Then finally he started practising something new. It seemed that he was now old enough to handle Kurama's chakra going through his coils. He closed his eyes and when he opened them his entire body was yellow, his eyes were gold and there were several black markings on his body. Naruto grinned this was the first time he had ever successfully used this jutsu, 'The Nine tailed chakra cloak!'

* * *

Two weeks later or something like that,

Naruto now stood at the gates of his Konohagakure. He was getting ready to leave to Winterfell. Things had gone straight to hell so very very fast.

First news of Tyrion's capture reached King's Landing that caused Jamie to piss his pants and lose his shit and go after Ned Stark killing the poor mans men. The Robb called the banners. Great just great, so now Naruto was getting ready for war. Alone. All the other lords had countless men and such but he had so little he could spare none to come with him.

He left the civilian side of Konohagakure to Dany. She had taken to it like fish to water. She was becoming more and more a leader everyday. She had worked together with the new Maester Rivar, and had made hospitals in Konohagakure. She had made the education system that Naruto envisioned work and eventually she started taking over things. That was a lot out of Naruto's plate.

The army section of Konohagakure was managed by Naruto's clones. So far the warriors had no leader, but they showed promise. The generals of the archers, Oliver and Clint were extremely loyal and they didn't need to be told what to do, they knew. And the intelligence branch, well they took care of themselves, Naruto arranged for Ezio to hand weekly reports to one of Naruto's clone.

Then there were the dragons. Minato was pissed off that Naruto had to leave, but Naruto figured that he was just going to miss Naruto for his warmth.

Then the last thing he had to take care of, Dany. Oh god when he told her he had to go, she cried. And then he cried, but he promised her he would be back. And then after a long kiss goodbye, he left.

Naruto flashed over to Winterfell and entered the main hall. There he saw all the houses of the north, the Starks, obviously, the Karstarks, those bastards, and even House Hornwood to name a few.

As soon as Naruto arrived in his Fu battle armor all eyes turned to him. Naruto grinned and bowed to Robb, "my lord, Konohagakure is at your command."

Robb nodded acknowledging him, "Tell me Lord Namikaze how many men to you bring?"

"One," Naruto said unfazing.

"What?" said Lord Karstark, "what do you mean one?"

"I mean one, I am the only one here, my men aren't ready yet. Most of them are green boys and only some of them are experienced enough to fight. So only me."

The hall was silent, then laughter, it was from Karstark, "so the fox comes alone to the den of wolves! HAHA you foolish boy why are you here then if there is only one of you?"

"I'm here because my lord calls me," Naruto said, he looked at Robb and suddenly the entire room was looking at Robb expecting an answer from him.

Robb, unfaced, "tell me Lord Namikaze if you do not have me the what do you have to offer?"

Naruto smiled at that, "my lord I have a spy network that will make the spider's web look small."

"HA! That's a joke!" said Karstark, "what do you know about spying? You are a glorified smith!"

"Enough!" said Robb, he looked Naruto, "tell me Lord Namikaze can you're spy network answer a question for me?"

Naruto nodded and Robb continued, "do you know what happened to my father?"

Naruto nodded, "you're father had just been attacked by Jamie Lannister yesterday, his leg is broken the king is my his side. Also the reason why Jamie Lannister attacked you're father is because you're mother has the imp."

Karstark laughed at Naruto's information, "how the bloody hell do you know what happened yesterday at King's Landing? I would take a raven more than a day to reach here. You are making this up boy!"

Naruto shrugged, "believe me if you will, if not it's your choice." He turned around and as he was about to step out, Rob said, "wait Lord Namikaze, tell me what is your advice?"

Naruto grinned and then turned around and turned his face cold he said, "wait my Lord, let them make the first move. They can do few things, one you're father can live and everything will be alright, two you're father dies, King Robert cries you cry and the Lannisters say they're sorry and they hang Jamie to prevent war. Then option three, war between the Lannisters and you. Take your pick."

* * *

Two months since then,

Why did they always pick option number three? thought Naruto.

It had been two months and Konohagakure was thriving. The warriors now had 75 members and the archers had 37 members. The assassins were doing well also, Naruto had assigned them several missions, most were spying on several lords, one of the main targets was the Vale. The Vale had yet to declare for any side of the oncoming war.

Naruto was on his horse as he saw Winterfell behind.

Robb had ordered them to march down south to wage war. Robb had gathered a mighty host and though it was big, Naruto wondered whether it would be up for the task ahead. As of right now Naruto is traveling to Moat Caillin, this is going to be a long war.

* * *

I did it. Three chapters 1 day, 12,000 words fuck I'm done,

I am so done i'm going to bed,

For you better give me some reviews to read when I wake up!

P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Robb's army had arrived at Moat Cailin, and it was a ruin. It looked like at one point it could have been a great fort, but know it was nothing more than a ruin. Naruto noticed that a one point the fort could have had at least twenty towers, now it had only three. Robb took the Gatehouse tower, Greatjon Umber took the children's tower and Karstark took the Drunkards tower.

Naruto set up camp outside with the army men and started chatting with the lads. They were weary at first having a lord with them, but after a few rounds of mead a a couple of stories they all became good fast friends.

Naruto noticed that Catelyn Stark was already at Moat Cailin when they arrived, and now she and Robb were planning on what to do for the future. Naruto pitied them, one of the Stark's son's legs were gone, their Lord was arrested. The moment Naruto's clone told Naruto of that piece of news Naruto immediately to tell them the news. If Naruto was working on his own, he would have asked his clone to grab Ned and Sansa and get the hell out of there.

But when Naruto told Robb what happened to his father the wolf just grunted. He had yet to tell Robb that he could save his father, maybe I should tell him right now.

And with that Naruto made for the Gatehouse tower. Inside he meet Robb and Catelyn, "my lord, my lady."

Robb looked at Naruto, "Lord Namikaze, why are you here? Do you have new news?"

"No my Lord, what I have to say though is very sensitive," Naruto said looking at the people in the room, "I would prefer it if only you and Lady Stark heard it."

Robb looked at Naruto, so far Naruto had never been wrong in any information he had given Robb, everything he ever told Robb was confirmed as true when a raven come with the same bit of information. Robb had no reason not to trust Naruto, "alright the, everyone leave."

Soon the room was empty, Naruto turned to Robb and Cat and told them off his magical ability to teleport, as they call it, and his ability to help Ned Stark escape.

"If you can do these things why haven't you done so?" asked Cat very suspicious.

"If I was fighting for myself my Lady I would, but Ned Stark is not the only one in trouble, Sansa and Arya is too."

"I know that, so why can't you take them as well?"

"I could help Sansa escape my lady, but Arya is still missing, the girl is very good at hiding even from me."

Robb smiled at that, "yes she is, that wild wolf." he looked at Naruto, "Lord Namikaze could you take someone there?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "you wish to see your father my lord?"

Robb nodded, Naruto was thinking, "give me an hours time my lord."

Naruto then sent instructions to his clone at King's landing to sneak into the dungeons and draw a seal in Ned Stark's cell. It was some time before the clone dispelled informing Naruto that it was done, Naruto then informed Robb, Naruto then grabbed some food, and in the hour they were disappeared in a flash of light.

Robb blinked repeatedly and he was in a place what appeared like a dungeon, he never believed any of the rumors surrounding lord Namikaze but when he saw his father in front of him he didn't care whether the man was called a demon worshiper, he owed the man a great deal.

"Father?" asked Robb looking down at the sleeping body of Ned Stark.

"R-Robb, why are, were you captured?" asked Ned getting up from sleep.

"No father I wasn't captured," tears were in his eyes.

"Then this is a dream then, just another dream," Robb couldn't take it anymore, he threw himself to his father hugging the man.

"No father it is not a dream."

"How? How is this possible?" Ned asked, tears in his eyes, hugging his son back.

"It was Lord Namikaze father he, he used his magic to bring us here," then Ned noticed Naruto standing in the corner, Naruto bowed.

"Thank, thank you, I am in your best for showing me my son, one more time,"

"It was nothing my lord, and please you owe me nothing," said Naruto blushing.

"No, you did a great dead for this old man, thank you,"

Naruto noded, he then produced a bag of food he had brought with him and gave to Lord Stark who ate it. After the food, Naed looked back at Naruto and said, "I truly am in your best,"

Naruto simply smiled and let father and son talk.

Just when Robb finished telling his father about the host he had, Ned looked at Naruto, "tell me Lord Namikaze, can you you use your magic to move people? For instance take Robb out of this dungeon."

"Yes my lord I can," said Naruto.

"Then could you take Arya and Sansa away from this place?"

"I can take you and Sansa my lord, but Arya is a mystery, that girl is quite good at hiding, even my network of spies can't find her."

Ned smiled at Arya, "alright then, tell me if anything ever happens to me, will you help rescue Sansa and Arya?"

Naruto bowed, "you are my Lord, I will so as you command. it would also be my pleasure."

Ned thanked Naruto again, then after a good bye Robb, unwillingly, left Ned Stark in the dungeons.

Naruto and Robb came back to Moat Cailin and Robb told his mother about the journey he had and the reason's for his father's refusal to come with them.

Cat after hearing the story turned to Naruto, "Lord Namikaze you have done us a great service, tell me can you visit my husband often?"

Naruto nodded, "yes my lady, I infact am going to visit your husband three times a day to bring him something to eat. I could take you with me if you want."

Cat had tear in her eyes, "yes, yes thank you."

* * *

Then the next few days were filled with events of note.

News of Jaime Lannister winning the battle of Riverrun was delivered to Robb by Naruto and Robb and begun his plans.

Then there was the fact that Tywin Lannister was now marching to Ruby ford to concur the south of the riverlands.

Robb feeling grateful to Naruto for helping him see his father, awarded him Moat Cailin as another castle to control. It would have been a bad gift, if it was another lord. Naruto however saw the advantage of the castle and set about fixing it. He first made thousands of clones, since the workload they had to do in Konohagakure had been reduced, Naruto had a lot more chakra in him, enough to let him start another one of his projects.

When the clones first arrived with their cloaks on the men their thought that they were demon, the clones just ignored them and set about doing their work. Naruto had a vision for the castle, and he was going to complete it. He estimated that the castle would be done in about five months.

Then Naruto focused on Konohagakure. According to the clones there, Dany had basically taken over. She completed the hospitals and even the libraries. The Citadel of Konohagakure was even completed and the first term was well underway. The people were happy and the population had nearly doubled.

There was no unemployment and Naruto was happy to see that there was a lot of profit going on. Robb had even ordered a thousand Fu metal swords made for the war. The order was nearly complete and Robb was excited for their arrival. Robb had also said that the award of Moat Cailin was a sort of payment for the Fu steel and hopped Naruto would take that into consideration.

The army of Konohagakure had, like the population doubles in size.

The warriors elected a leader, Steve Rogers. And honorable man who had both become a captain and wished to be Naruto's shield bearer.

Then the archers, they had set up traps all around Konohagakure. It was not deadly but it rendered the victim unconscious. The farmers who farmed in the outlands knew about the traps and how to avoid them. The leaders of the archers had also for some reason started using code names. Oliver was called Green Arrow now and clint Barton was called Hawk eye. Weird, but it's their choice.

Then came the intelligence branch, they did not increase in size much, but they did increase in skill. Ezio and Altair were slowly becoming master class assassins, some people who Naruto could trust fully. Ezio soon became the favorite teacher, he was funny and the embodiment of life. Altair, while not as open as Ezio was commanded respect. There was something about Altair that you knew that if you mess with him, he would rip your heart out.

Dany also gave Naruto a letter describing how the dragons were. It was kind of useless because whenever one of Naruto's clones tells him what is going on in Konohagakure Naruto also receives memories of that clone spending time with the dragons.

It had been seven months since the dragons hatched and Naruto knew that they were as big as a dog now. They were still alright with living inside with Dany, but they were getting restless, they needed to go out and Naruto wondered how long he could keep them inside.

Naruto's army had 75 trained and ready warriors, there were a 100 new cadets that had gone through two months of training.

The were 37 trained archers and 60 new cadets with two months of training left.

And there were 7 assassins.

This in a city of 2000. It was something.

Oh and they had three dragons.

* * *

Then came the day of Ned Stark's trial. Ned was brought to the people of King's Landing and was made to confess of betraying the crown. In the crowd was Robb, Cat and Naruto. The moment Ned confessed, everyone sighed, he was going to be let go.

But just then the new king Joffrey said, "bring me his head."

Naruto was quick to act he drew out Vigilance and his dagger and threw it Ser Ilyn Payne.

Just as the great sword Ice was brought down by Ser ilyn Payne, the mute saw a dagger come in it's path. Then in a flash of light a man in black came and blocked Ice.

The crowd was astounded, they just saw a yellow flash, and then a man rumored to be in the north appeared before them. Ser Payne brought the sword down harder, but Naruto held his ground, because if he let in even an inch, his Blade Vigilance would cut off Ned Starks head. But as every second passed by, Naruto's grip on Vigilance was slipping and soon he was surrounded by golden cloaks.

Naruto held his ground, one of the gold cloaks stabbed him with a spear, but his Fu armor protected him and snapped the spear.

"Aim for the bastards head!" yelled the little bitch Joffrey.

Naruto knew he had to do it then, he activated his chakra cloak and used the super strenght it provided and pushed ser Payne off. He blocked a spear coming for his head and then engaged three golden cloaks and Ser Ilyn Payne at once.

Whenever a spear was thrust at him, Naruto simply dogged it by sliding away and cutting the spear, one by one the golden cloaks spears fell.

Then came Ser Ilyn, he and Naruto fought, valyrian steel against valyrian. With each clash Naruto was being pushed back. Ser Payne swung the sword and this time when he and Naruto clashed he pushed down the weight of the blade Ice on Naruto. Naruto was pushed into a corner he didn't pay attention to anything else around him and so he did not see Joeffrey taking a sword and beheading Ned Stark himself.

When Cat cried, "NO!" then only did Naruto see that Ned Stark had died. It was time to retreat. Naruto activated the cloak and kicked Payne of of him, As soon as Payne hit the ground, Naruto grabbed the sword Ice from his grasp and threw a dagger at Joffrey hitting him the chest. The crowd then at that point broke out into chaos.

Naruto grabbed then threw a dagger to Robb and Cat he then flashed then back to Moat Cailin. Naruto handed Robb the sword Ice and he flashed back to the square of king's landing. There he saw Sansa standing next to Joffrey, he flashed over to the dagger on Joffrey and grabbed Sansa and flashed her back to Moat Cailin and then he flashed back to king's landing again, this time he looked for Arya in the crowd.

He couldn't find the poor girl so he then flashed away back to Moat Cailin.

Needless to say the Starks cried that night. Greywind, Robbs wolf, howled all night.

Robb was up the next day, he was now Lord Stark so he had to act like it. His mother had left with a crying Sansa back to Winterfell, without Arya, so now it was just him. He had called his banner men into his tower.

"My father died last night," Robb said to the already informed group, "this is war!"

Naruto nodded to Robbs anger, if that had been Dany who was beheaded, then there would no more King's Landing.

"Now to business, Lord Namikaze," Robb said, "when can we expect you're Fu steel weapons?"

"Tomorrow my lord," Naruto said.

Robb nodded, "thank you for the rush, you will be rewarded for the metal properly, Moat Cailin is only the first part." Naruto nodded.

"Now, we are to travel to the twins, after-" asked Robb.

"-My lord," said Karstark," pardon for interrupting, but is there no other way? The Fry's should not be trusted."

For once Naruto agreed with the retarded Karstark.

"My grandfather, Lord Tully, is their Liege Lord, they will obey me," replied Robb. Naruto shook his head, this was not how to win a war, on assumptions.

"Then my lord what do you propose?" asked Hornwood.

"Then we..." Robb then proceeded to explain his plan, it was basically splitting up the army into two, one side would go and stop the siege of Riverrun, the other group would form a distraction and they will attack Twin's host.

"My Lord, I volunteer to lead the distraction army," said Karstark. Naruto chuckled under his breath, the fool wanted to kiss so much ass.

Robb nodded at Karstark, "I thank you Lord Karstark, but I need you at my side, I was hoping that Lord Namikaze would lead the attack on Tywin."

Naruto then looked up and saw everyone in the room staring at him, "me?" he asked.

Robb nodded, "yes you Lord Namikaze, if you are half a good leader as you are a fighter, than I have am sure you can lead this attack. I believe in you."

The last line brought a smile to Naruto's face. "I accept my lord."

* * *

Robb's host traveled to the Twins.

Naruto had received news that Renly Baratheon had declared himself king. What right he had Naruto had no idea, when he informed Robb of this Robb got a good laugh. There were now two kings in this land.

When they had arrived at the twins, Naruto was amazed. The twins were basically a bridge made into a castle. Naruto was impressed by the sight, but what struck him most were the closed gates.

One of Robd's men went out to talk to the people at the gate. When he came back, he informed Robb that the Frey's refused to open their doors to him.

Naruto was pissed off, Robb was trying to help his grandfather, who was the Frey's liege lord. And by not opening the gates to Robb they were basically telling fuck you to their liege lord.

"Those Frey's are nothing but trouble," said Robb.

"My lord, may I suggest we reason with them?" said Hornwood, "maybe a sort of deal?"

Naruto shook his head, "no, they are not opening their doors to us, this means that they don't want to help their liege lord who they have sworn to. But not letting us in, they just show that they have no honor."

Robb looked at Naruto and then Hornwood. Just then Karstark spoke up, "my lord it would take us months and many lives to take the Twins, it is time we don't have and men we can't spare. I support Hornwood, lets us strike a deal."

Robb looked like he was bout to agree with Karstark, just then Naruto said, "give me ten minutes my lord, I will have the doors open for you."

The lords looked at Naruto in surprise, but Robb wondered Naruto was going to perform a sort of miracle for him.

"Alright Lord Namikaze," said Robb, "if you can open the doors and make the Frey's give up then do so, you have an hour."

Naruto nodded, he then took off on his horse.

He arrived at the giant gate of the Twins and put his helmet on. The guards there looked down at him and said, "halt! Who goes there?!"

Naruto didn't say anything. He made a clone and then held his right hand out, the clone then began molding chakra into the palm of Naruto's hand, and soon there was a glowing blue ball in Naruto's hand. The clone dispelled itself and Naruto mashed the palm sized ball into the gate screaming, "RASENGAN!"

The gate was blown apart. inside were merchants and workers, obviously Lord Frey did not expect this to happen, Naruto drew his sword and went inside, two guards came up to him, they hit Naruto with their swords, the swords broke when it impacted Naruto's armor. Naruto raised Vigilance and beheaded the guards.

Then came more soldier, each in a pair. After Naruto had finished killing twenty pairs of guards, the Frey army came. The were all armed and Naruto stood still, "this is your one chance before I kill all of you. Lord Frey has betrayed your liege Lord by not letting Lord Robb Stark through. I do not wish any of you to die, I wish for you to fight with us!"

One of the soldier said, "go to hell demon!"

Naruto shrugged, at least he tried, Naruto brought out a dagger of his and threw it and used the shadow clone jutsu on it. Suddenly the large but narrow corridor was filled with thousands of dagger, the dagger reached as far as the back of the assembled men. Naruto brought Vigilance up to eye level, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his eyes were golden. He activated 'nine tails chakra' mode.

Naruto glowed bright as the sun in that corridor, this caused the soldier to blink, and that was why they died. In twenty seconds, 300 hundred Frey men died. Naruto used the cloned daggers with the seal on them and transported all over, slashing everything. To anyone who had seen the massacre, the only thing they saw was a bright yellow flash zip across the men and where the light passed, men died.

Naruto now stood at the end of the assembled men, his armor was cover in blood, it added to the intimidating effect it had on people. Vigilance's blade was now red with blood, one could not see the blackness of the steel.

Naruto slowly walked up one of the twins tower and opened the biggest set of doors there. Inside was Lord Frey the old bag of bones was holding his young wife. This man was not a lord, he was a man whore.

Naruto looked at the lord, "Lord Frey you have two options, option one, give up control of the Twins to The Starks of Winterfell, two i kill you and take it anyway. Choose you old man whore."

The old man looked at Naruto, "you stupid boy! What right do you have to this castle, we Frey are the rightful masters of the Twins! You Bastard! You demon! You're morth was a whore and you're fath-"

Naruto swung Vigilance, cutting Frey mid sentence and cutting him right at the jaw. There was now a head of a jawless Frey on the ground.

Naruto picked up the head and went outside the Twins, he rode to Robb and tossed him the head, minus the jaw. "The Twins are yours My Lord. Sorry it took so long."

* * *

Tywin was not liking the look of this war.

It began when his stupid grandson killed Ned Stark, if the boy wasn't family Tywin would have killed him himself. Joffrey was however stabbed with a dagger. The master of whispers confirmed that it was Lord Namikaze's special dagger. So it was true, the Flash does have magical abilities. This could mean out total lose, Tywin wanted to make allies with this player, and quick.

He needed to make this man betray Robb Stark, but how? It was getting to a tiring battle this one. He had also just received new news, The Frey had been killed for betraying their liege lord, Lord Tully of Riverrun. It seems, that once again this Lord Namikaze, or the Flash was involved. Tywin didn't know the details, but he had a feeling he wasn't going to like it.

* * *

**There chapter 12 done!**

**SUGESTTIONS! REVIEWS!**

**P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto.**

**Ps.s than you guys for the reviews so far they have bee really helpful!**  
**P.s.s.s Noticed that _Steve Rogers_ is a _captain_, and wants to be a _shield bearer_? HAHA couldn't resist.**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The night after Robb's host split at the Twin's, Naruto took his men of 16,000 and went along the King's road. He put up Robbs banner high in the air, hopeful Tywin will fall for it and attack Naruto. The Fu steel arrived just before The two hosts left, every soldier was given a Fu blade and Robb had gotten an armor of Fu steel. It was simple, but deadly. His helmet looked like a wolf. With that armor and the great sword Ice, Robb looked like the vengeance of the North.

It was all going according to plan, Robb and the bigger host was gone to Riverrun. The might have been bigger in number, but they traveled quietly, hopefully Robb would cath Jamie with his pants down.

Naruto knew that according to the plan, he was attack Tywin's host keep them busy and then retreat. But Naruto didn't like that plan, so he decided to change it. Instead of a hit and run, Naruto planned on beating Tywin Lannisters host back to Harrenhal.

So after a two days mach, Naruto's host came close to Tywin's. Each host was waiting for the other to make a move. Naruto had told his men to make camp. He then called his second in command, Lord Robett Glover, to his tent.

"You called my Lord?" asked Glover as he stuck his head in the tent.

Naruto nodded, "My Lord Glover, you are my second in command, as such I have a request of you."

"Name it my Lord," he said.

"Tomorrow in the battle field, I will go out on my own, I will take on the host alone."

"Alone? My Lord? What sort of madness-"

"Do you remember what I did at the Twins?" asked Naruto.

Lord Glover nodded, he did remember what Lord Namikaze did at the twins, it still haunted his nightmares.

"Then do not question me," said Naruto, "I want you to take over when I go on my own, if by chance I fall, then I want you to lead the charge and the retreat back to the Twins. Do you understand me?"

Glover looked on in shock, he slowly nodded, tomorrow was going to be a legendary day.

* * *

Tywin Lannister looked at the army across the field from his own. He could see the direwolf of Stark high in the sky, but that was not what he was worried about. It was the sigil next to it, the nine tailed fox of Namikaze.

That flag had become famous overnight. Tywin still remembered hearing the exact detail of what happened at the Twins. He first thought it was an exaggeration, but now, now he was truly afraid of the fox. But he was just one man, and he had thousands of men, at worst, Tywin had given orders to him men to evacuate if the situation ever got that desperate, and got to Harrenhal.

This was supposed to be a war of skill, not magic.

* * *

The next day,

Naruto rode his horse to battle, Lord Glover was behind him and so was Naruto's 16,000 men. Naruto looked at the enemy and was impressed by their numbers. Last night he had sent a clone to spy on them, their numbers were near a 100,000 men. Not good, for them.

Naruto looked at his second in command and nodded, Glover nodded back and said, " good luck my Lord."

Naruto smiled, "thank you Lord Glover, I might just need it."

Naruto got of his horse, and looked to his men, "stay here lads!" he said to them. The men looked confused but did as Naruto asked.

Then the fox drew out Vigilance and walked to the battlefield. Naruto carried his banner of the nine tailed fox with him, he walked till the center of the field and looked at the Lannister host, "WELL!?" he shouted, "ARE YOU CHICKENS OR LIONS?"

THe men at Tywins side were not fools, they knew the rumors surrounding Namikaze and did not want to fight him. Tywin looked at his men, all the men in the front lines looked like they were about to piss their pants.

"He is only one man!" yelled out Tywin, "Powerful yes, but only one. We have something he doesn't! The power of unity, the power of a family waiting for us! We have something he will never have, a family! Teach the bastard demon the power of a 100,000 men united under a banner!"

The soldier were rallied up, cheers broke out, the front line turned and looked at Naruto, thier hope back in their eyes. Naruto smiled, Tywin was a good leader, but he would still lose this battle.

"Ready!" said Tywin, "Charge!"

The men all ran at Naruto at the same time, all in a straight line. Like pigs come to the killing.

Naruto created three clones and they formed the Rasen Disk. The giant glowing ball of power spun in Naruto's hand. Naruto then threw it like he would a shield, the Rasendisk soared. It cut through the men in front of Naruto and it went right to the heart of the center of Lord Tywin's army. Naruto then expanded the Rasendisk and it grew to extreme size, creating a large crater in the center the army killing so many more people.

The path the Rasendisk took was a path of blood, there was several bodies on the ground, Naruto felt guilty, but this was war.

While Tywins men were shocked at the display of power of the Rasendisk, Naruto made another one. He couldn't make any more as tow was his limit, anymore and then he would faint and all the clone he had would disappear.

He threw it again into the army and cut the left part of the army. This time the people ran away, but no matter what they did they were cut down. Naruto then signaled Glover and Glover ordered the men to charge. Tywin ordered his men to retreat, and most of them got away, the ones that didn't were killed by Naruto's host.

Naruto smiled, Tywin was going back to Harrenhal, now it was time for Naruto to go to Robb's side.

* * *

When Naruto arrived at Riverrun, he met a few stranglers of a Lannister host, he ordered his men to slaughter each and everyone of them and then learnt of Robb's success. Robb had captured Jaime Lannister himself.

When his host arrived at Riverrun, the lords were all surprised, Robb had come out meet himself.

"Naruto," said Robb smiling, "how are you here? You were supposed to be at the Twins."

Naruto nodded, " aye my lord, but you see that was only if Tywin's forces were to push as back. You said nothing of what to do if we pushed Tywin back to Harrenhal my Lord so I came here for orders."

Robb and the other Lords looked gobsmacked, "are, are you serious? You pushed Tywin back? How?"

Naruto wicked and that was all the answer Robb needed. That day Robb treated Naruto like a brother, and Naruto felt Robb was just like Rowan, the boy who he still looked up till this day.

That night there was a discussion about what should be done and who Rob should align with. There was Renly Baratheon and Stannis Baratheon. Robb was undecided.

"I say we support Renly my Lord," said Hornwood, "he has the Tyrells on his side. And the storm lands!"

"Aye, but he's not the true heir," said Karstark, "it is Stannis who is the oldest and rightful king. If that is, what Stannis tells about Joffrey true. Then that would make Joffrey a bastard and Stannis the true king."

As the argument went on Naruto chuckled silently. 'Rightful'. Ha that word has no meaning. The Bolton's are the rightful rulers of the Dreadfort, but I took it over and these fools don't seem to care. If anyone if the right full ruler then it would be,... it would be Dany.

Could I? Could I bring Dany here? These men could chew her up, or most likely she will burn them. But what if he did bring her here? One they would call her queen and then Dany could take over Westeros with the help of the North. If they reject her, than I can take Dany and we could hide in Konohagakure. Good luck them winning this war without me.

Naruto after few minutes of thinking coughed. All heads turned to him, "I may have a solution my lord," Naruto said, "but I need time."

Robb looked at Naruto who had come to his rescue, "is this going to be like the time you told us you needed time at the Twins and then proceeded to bring me Frey's head?" Robb smiled at the northern men laugh, but Naruto didn't, It was serious thought Robb.

"How much time Lord Namikaze?" asked Robb serious again respecting Naruto's attitude.

"One hour and an oath from every man here, that the person I will bring here will not be harmed in anyway shape or form," Naruto said Startling the men.

Robb looked at Naruto's eyes and said, "I swear on my honor as a Stark I will not harm whomever you bring in any way shape or form."

Then slowly every man in the room repeated the oath. Naruto nodded his head, he dropped a dagger outside the room and he disappeared in a Flash.

* * *

Naruto appeared at Konohagakure. He was sitting on his throne where the seal was. He ran to the tower, and Dany's room. Inside was Dany thankfully she was alone, well with the dragons. The moment Naruto walked in Dany knew it was the real Naruto.

"Naruto!" she said, she ran and hugged him. Naruto held her tight smelling her hair, feeling her in his arms, seeing her white hair and purple eyes, he was happy. Naruto broke the long hug, and looked at Dany in the eyes.

"Dany, i think I can get you on the throne," he said dead serious.

After he explained his plan to her, he looked at her and said, "I'll do it. But we need somethings." Naruto smiled, god she was strong.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"First we are going to bring Minato and the rest with us. It would intimidate those northern Lords with dragon's. And we also need an armor for me. Something like yours only more... Targaryen."

Naruto then remembered his original armor, "I have a spare the original armor I wore before I discovered Fu steel. It is you're size as I wore it only when I was very young!"

Dany smiled, "That would work, alought could you change the symbol in the center to a three headed dragon?"

Naruto nodded and made a clone. The clone ran fast to the armory and came back in minutes with the steel armor. Seeing the old thing made Naruto nostalgic.

He had made that armor himself when he spent time at Winterfell back when he was still on his journey. He could see the little mistake in it and the cracks. But it was still one of the best armor's Naruto had ever had the pleasure of making and wearing.

Now it had the symbol of a three headed dragon on it. Dany slipped it on and the clone went to fetch a Fu blade for her. Naruto and Minato over and the dragon was glad his walking heat box was back. Naruto looked at Dany and asked, "ready?"

Dany strapped the just arrived Fu blade on her and nodded, "ready." Dany took his arm and then they flashed back to Riverrun.

* * *

The northern men waited patiently for Narutos return they mainly talked about what they had heard from the men about Naruto's fight with lord Tywin's army. But fight would imply the other side fought back.

Then there was flash of light outside the door and Naruto walked in and closed the door.

"Well who did you bring," asked Robb.

Naruto bowed to Robb, "my Lord, before I show you who I brought. I have a story for you. I went to Pentos once and there I had met someone called Illyrio. Well I say meet, in actuality I stole his most prized position."

Robb raised an eyebrow, "what did you steal Lord Namikaze?"

Naruto opened the door and entered a beauty unlike any other Robb had seen. Robb wanted her and he didn't even know her name. Her hair was as white as snow and her eyes were purple, royal purple. It didn't take a genius to figure out what this woman's last name was, but Naruto introduced her, "I stole Daenerys Targaryen, First of her name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. The rightful heir of the iron throne if there ever was one."

The men were all quite, the only noise there was the screeching of the three dragons and the growling coming from Greywind.

Robb was the first one to ask, "Naruto, are those Dragons."

"Yes my Lord."

"How?"

"I hatched them," said Dany, "with the help of Naruto. I am their mother and queen. And you're queen as well."

The nothermen looked at the targaryen and the then the dragons. Each dragon was a little bigger than dog. The targaryen wore armor just like Namikaze and she looked just as deadly.

"She is a mad woman!" yelled Karstark. Naruto drew a dagger and threw it at the man he once called grandfather, the dagger cut the Karstark across the cheek and imbedded itself in the wall.

"Daenerys is under my protection, you insult her again the next dagger will go into your eyes." Naruto spat out, with enough hate to cause the entire room to flinch.

"I'm sure Lord Karstark meant no disrespect," said Robb, "right, my Lord?" The last part was said as Robb looked at the man.

Karstark was in a corner, "I-I apologize my Lady."

"It's your grace," said Naruto.

"Your grace," said Karstark.

"Naruto do you actually think the people will accept her as their queen?" asked Robb, still weary of the dragons.

"Yes Lord Stark I do," said Dany, "I believe that your army is powerful and it will only become more powerful as time goes on, especially with me as a rally point."

The northern men talked to each others, they were now gossiping maiden more that warriors.

"Look at you previous king," said Dany, "he was a great warrior I admit. He would have had to be to defeat my brother. But he was a poor leader, and by the end of his life a drunk." That stung certain men, but none argued with Dany for she was right, "And then look at the 'king' who site on the throne right now. A bastard, psychotic and sadistic bastard. Now if you do win and Joeffy is taken of the throne, who is there? Stannis is a grim lunatic huddled in his rock, and as Naruto's informants have told me, he is being convinced to follow a new god. Some kind of Lord of light. If he wins then the entirety of westeros is in for a change, and if Stannis wins he won't stop until he claims the north as well. There is Renly, but the man is a face worth painting, not a warrior, or a leader. Simply a puppet of the Tyrells."

The room was silent after Dany's speech. She looked at each man there. She looked at Robb, "I am getting the iron throne," Dany said, "this is your chance to come with me. For glory. For fame and something more than just a mention in the history books! Something befitting the people in the North! A chapter written about the raise of the North!"

The men looked at Dany, they had hope in their eyes, it was almost as bright as the fire in Dany's eyes.

"Will you fight for your queen?!" Dany asked. Naruto immediately drew his sword and bowed before her, "I Naruto Namikaze do."

Robb then drew his, "I Robb stark do."

Then Kastrak followed, then Hornwood and soon every northern lord was on one leg bowing to Daenerys.

"Long live the Queen!" said Naruto.

"Long live the Queen!" joined Robb.

And soon the chant began, "Long live the Queen,"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

**_"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_**

**_"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"_**

* * *

The moment the chanting stopped Naruto and the rest of the men got up.

Naruto introduced the Dragons to the men. Robb immediately ordered an entire stable to be cleared out for the dragons, preferably one made of stone. The dragons could not breath fire yet, but better safe then sorry.

Dany then took the head seat at the table, Naruto to her right and Robd to her left. she then told the lords her story. About how she ended up at Konohagakure. And how she started learning about Westeros and how she held Naruto run things.

"Actually she runs the whole city by herself now, you have no idea how much free time I have now." the Lords laughed at that and Dany blushed lightly at that.

After her story was over Robb asked her something, "You're majesty, can I ask you how you can guarantee us that you won't betray the north?"

Dany looked at Robb, "The word of a Queen and the fact the one place I call home, Konohagakure, is in the north."

Robb nodded, "that might be enough for some, but other would require further proof that you are our ally."

Dany looked at Robb not licking where this is going, "what kind of proof."

"A proof of marriage, I wish to make a contract with you, marriage into the house Stark," a noise broke out, thud! Everyone looked over and saw Naruto's dagger on the table. His eyes were cold and he looked like he was about to kill.

"Robb I love you like a brother," Naruto began, "but if you even mention marrying the woman I love, I will flay you like the Bolton's did in the past and feed the rest of you to Greywind. Are we clear?"

Robb sat back down and didn't say a word. Infact the entire room was silent. Dany was happy and smiling at the fact that Naruto had finally said the words. Karstark was outraged. And Robb didn't want to know whether there was any truth to Naruto's promise and did not want to find out.

Dany cleared her throat, "It is true, I am to wed Naruto Namikaze." That shocked Naruto. Did he ever proposed to her? Wait... did her? No! Where the hell is this coming from? Naruto's face was going through an array of emotions and Dany found it funny seeing him freak the fuck out. "Although the idiot still hasn't asked me yet" she added.

Naruto the stood up straight, he was sweating bullets, he got down on one knew and asked, "Daenerys Targaryen, will you marry me?" He gave her his best smile, as responded in kind.

And while smiling she said, "no."

"Thank god I was worried you were about to say no... wait! What do you mean no!"

"I mean I won't marry you. I will only say yes if you ask me in a special place."

Naruto looked at her and saw her teasing smile, she was more of a trickster then he was! "Then where do you want me to ask you?"

Dany smiled at Naruto, "I want you to ask me at the steps of the Red Keep."

The lords laughed their ass off. Robb even got in it to, poor Naruto got stuck between a rock and a hard place!

* * *

News came quickly to King's Landing of Jamie Lannisters capture and of Tywin Lannisters defeat.

First came the news of Namikaze's conquest of the Twins. When Varys told the queen of what happened her hatred for the man grew. She already hated him when he had stabbed her son, now he was on the top of her shit list.

Then when news came that Naruto had single handedly killed 2000 men in Lord Tywin's army. Well then the small council felt a little hot under the color. And of course when new came of Jamies capture Cersei, being the drama queen she is, fainted.

Then came the latest piece of news from the north. When Varys heard of it a smile came on his face. The fox and Dragon were busy. As he went to the small council he was having internal bets with himself about what Cersei would do when she heard that the Dragons were back.

Personally he thought she would most likely to faint again. And then just imagine Joffrey! Haha! The days of Varys having to play this game was coming to an end. Soon he could pledge allegiance to Dany like he always wanted to do. He wondered what her reaction would be when Dany finds out she has a nephew? And what about her brother? Last Vary heard of him he and the cheesemonger were hatching plans.

* * *

Yahooooooo REVIW! Suggestion!

I wont update again today sorry.

Sorry for the short chapter, but check it out!

And yes Dany and Naruto are having kids.

P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tywin Lannister had never seen such strength as he had seen in that young Namikaze. This was a war of skill not magic. But that boy, that boy was something else. Tywin for the first time in a long time felt like there was someone out there that he should be afraid off.

After their defeat at Green fork Tywin retreated to Harrenhal and luckily the Namikaze did not follow them. If he had, well Tywin did not wish to think about that. Then there was the new Queen.

According to rumor, the north had crowned a new queen. One Daenerys Targaryen. Tywin remembered the day the two remaining Targaryens had escaped on a boat, if he had know one would come back and cause such a headache, he would have killed the girl then and there.

But now, now the girl came back and was becoming a very dangerous rally point. Apart from being betrothed to Naruto Namikaze, rumored at least, she also has three dragons. Dragons! This was not the war Tywin saw.

Not this magic bullshit Namikaze could do or fucking dragons! Luckily the things were small so could be killed. Tywin had sent assassins to kill the dragons and poison the queen, if they succeed, they a big headache will be gone from Twins mind.

Then there was Namikaze, Tywin could not even begin to focus on the damn fox! He looked so much like a Lannister though. If Namikaze wins this war it would probably be because he has some Lannister in him.

As Tywin saw it, their best option, if the assassins failed, was to bow to the dragon queen and get out of this ordeal with their heads still on their heads. But Cersei was stubborn, she refused to give up, in her words, 'to the dragon whore'. Tywin sighed, all this war war because his two children couldn't stop fucking.

* * *

Joffrey was at the tourney in honor of his name day.

If anything today was the worst day for him. He had no one to torture. Sansa Stark, that whore, was gone. He needed to do something. Stannis Baratheon was telling everyone he was a bastard just so that he could be king!

Then his other uncle, Renly. That man was a puppet! Nothing more.

The only real threat Joffrey had was this new Queen in the North. They say she is a Targaryen, who is betrothed to Naruto Namikaze. If she was a Targaryen then that means she must have fucked her way up. Yes Joffrey could see her on her knees blowing all the northern men. Joffrey knew that she would die, because just like his father, Robert Baratheon, Joffrey hatted Targaryens.

And then there were rumors of Dragons. Dragons! Ha! Nothing more than rumor. His mother said so. It was true, his grandfather had suffered losses and his uncle was captured, but if worst come to worse Joffrey himself will go out there and win everything!

* * *

Viserys was in his chambers in Pentos. He was smiling. The cheesemonger had agreed to hi plan of going to Westeros and getting Dany back. That useless woman! She cost him Khal Drogo's army! Now he would go to Westroes himself and grab her! He had rumors that she was starting a riot in the land of Westeros, something minor.

But when Viserys goes there, he was sure the people will all rally behind him! Yes he could see it now! He would rule them all, he would hatch the eggs Dany stole from him and he would rule Westeros with fire and blood!

Just as the maniacal grin took over his face, there was knock on his door. "Come in," Viserys said.

In came a petite redhead woman, was was wearing a robe of black silk, and just that. SHe bowed low to Viserys and Viserys could see through the very loosely tied robe, that the woman had very nice assets. When she got back up from her bow, one breast slipped out of the silk robe.

"Lord Illyrio sent me my Lord," said the woman. Viserys noded to her. The woman slowly approached him, she kissed him and pushed Viserys down onto the bed.

She was now on top of him. She kissed him, slowly introducing her tongue inside his mouth. Viserys moved his hands feeling her entire body, when he reached her ass, he grabbed it and slapped them. The cheeks rippled and Viserys could see it through the silk robe. The woman broke the kiss and raised her body.

She went to the rope covering her bathrobe and tugged on the string. Slowly pulling it open. The rope came loose and Viserys could see the woman's breast in all their glory now. They were so beautiful, like peaches. Viserys bite down hard on one of her tits, his free hand playing with the other.

The woman grunted in pain of Viserys' teeth on her tit, she said, "goodnight my lord."

Viserys startled looked up, he looked just in time to see the rope that had once been used to hold the woman's robe go around his neck. Viserys kicked and struggled, he kicked several times and just as he was about to reach the woman and hit her to try and free himself, he lost consciousness. And soon his air pipe was broken, thereby killing him.

The woman then took the rope of Viserys' neck and tied her robe back on to cover herself. She then went immediately to Illyrios' chambers.

When she entered she said, "it is done my lord."

Illyrio looked at the woman, "thank you Ms. Romanoff, or should I say Black widow? I am thankful for your services."

Natasha looked at the disgusting man in front of her, "just send the amount into my account. If that is all."

* * *

Oberyn Martell or the Red Viper was on a ship to the trident, from there he planned to go to Riverrun.

On the ship with him was 15,000 dornishmen. Also with the red viper was Quentyn Martell.

Quentyn was the fiance of Daenerys Targaryen and Quentyn thought highly of himself. Oberyn though he was a useless ass.

The boy never smiled and had no personality of his own. The only reason he was coming with Oberyn was so that he could marry Daenerys and help her get the iron throne.

The boy had been a squire for Lord Yronwood for quite a while and Oberny hated seeing his nephew. Sure family was important and all that, but who the hell could stand this brat. Always going on about duty and shit like that, the boy didn't know how to have fun.

Oberyn was however feeling pouty. His older brother, Doran Prince of Dorne, had sent him on this mission and had forbidden Oberyn from bringing Ellaria with him.

Something about making an imprestion.

Quentyn however was feeling nervous. He was about to meet his future bride, Daenerys, he hoped he was up to task of wooing her. He was nervous because many had told him about her great beauty, hair as white as snow and eyes bright as stars. He was worried about her with all those big brutes at the north. Who know what they were going to do to her?

There was also rumors of someone name Namikaze who had proclaimed him Dany's fiance. Not if Quentyn had anything to say about it! He would save Dany from them and then do his duty to his people. He then would, would...

Oberyn saw Quentyn's face morph into one of lust. It was a face only one who had never had a woman before could have. "God help this virgin," said Oberyn.

* * *

It had been seven months since Dany was crowned queen.

Ever since news of her becoming queen, there had been countless overlords pledging allegiance to her.

She had even received word from Naruto that the Martells were sending 15,000 men to her. They would be here in a months time.

Dany was now getting more allies to come to her side. Soon enough she would have an army of nearly 200,000 if things went as planned. And that was excluding the one that will be coming from Drone.

Naruto was no slacker as well. Moat Cailin was now rebuilt and Naruto was having the best time customizing the fort so that it was a great fortress whether the attack is from the north or south.

Naruto had also saved Dany and the dragons from several assassination attempts. Dany was alright, and the dragons had actually burnt the last person who had tried to kill them. Naruto had used his connections and found it was Tywin who had ordered the hit, Naruto was so going to make him pay. But all in good time.

Maybe Naruto showed takeover Casterly Rock.

Konohagakure how had 20,000 people living in it and more were still coming. Naruto had become quite popular in the north. He was called the God of the north. An exaggeration but whatever.

Naruto had several knight willing to pledge to him, 120 by Naruto's last count. Yes there was a lot of glory to be had being Naruto's knight and lot of work to.

Naruto's army was now ready.

His warriors were lead by Steve Rogers. The man was Naruto's general but he still liked to be called captain for some reason, he says it reminds him of a simpler time. Steve was Naruto's new sworn shield. The man was a strange warrior and the only weapon he licked using was his fists and his shield. So Naruto gave him a super strong Fu shield. Steve was very happy.

The army had now 1000 ready soldiers and 2000 at training. In a month they would be ready and Naruto ordered them to move out the moment they were.

The archers were what people would call, missing a few screws. They had set up traps every place they could find in the city. There was 500 ready soldier and 200 training.

Then came the assassins. The now had 50 members and Ezio and Altair were now master of the Assassin order. Naruto had given them several missions. The ongoing ones were to find were Arya Stark was, kill Stannis Baratheon and Renly Baratheon and finally find out what the hell happened to Theon Greyjoy.

Theon Greyjoy was sent by Robb to gain allies of the Iron born. So far they had not heard anything from the man. Naruto was beginning to worry.

The Freys remaining men was now controlled by Robb and Robb had ordered them to go to Moat Cailin. They were to defend the now rebuilt castle.

Then came the white raven. Naruto remembered seeing the birds and remembering the words, "winter is coming."

* * *

Far far up north,

There were two rangers. There name were Marko and Palin. They had escaped the wildlings and they had also somehow managed to pass the living dead, the white walkers.

They had made it up further north than anyone had ever seen for over a 1000 years. Anyone alive at least.

Now they were completely lost, starving and worst part is that Marko had an itch under several layers of his clothes. The two men had bonded over this journey.

They were brother of the nights watch and they had done everything together. They had escaped from the wildlings together, and they had hide from the white walkers together.

Palin had even killed one! With the Fu blades! The thing seemed to burn up when the blade touched it skin! Marko wanted to go to the knights watch and tell them, but they were too far up North now, and the only way south was through and army of white walkers.

They were now lost. But what they didn't know was that they were 400 miles into the land of always winter.

"Hey Marko," called Palin.

"Yeah?" Marko replied not slowing down and continued marching.

"You know what I just realised."

"What?"

"I think the wildling are marching south."

"Oh really genius," Marko said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't done! I think they are marching south to escape the white walkers."

Marko turned and looked at Palin, "I think you might be right."

"Yeah, but thats not all I think."

"Well spit it out then!" Marko said turning around.

"I was getting to it!" Palin replied, Marko turned and continued walking in the snow storm. "What if the white walkers were marching south to escape something to?"

Marko turned around and looked at Palin for a second realising what would imply. He then started laughing, "Hahaha yeah right what would white walkers be afraid of?"

"But think about it, no one has seen them for thousands of years, and now they just suddenly show up?"

That shut Marko up.

As Marko and Palin walked through the snowstorm, it got thicker and thicker, soon they couldn't see one foot in front of them.

They were silent for some time them Marko said, "what would they be afraid of?"

"WHAT?!" shouted Palin.

"I SAID, WHAT WOULD THEY BE AFRAIDDDDDDD" Marko's last words were drawn out as Marko fell down a big hole.

Marko looked and saw that he was falling in what looked like a hole with ice at the ends.

As MArko looked at the ice, he could see something in it. IN THE ICE!

It looked like it was moving, it looked like whatever it was was moving down. Marko strained his eyes and saw that what was behind the ice looked like the body of a giant snake. And it looked like the snake was moving down. So that means that the snakes head is...

Marko looked to the bottom of the hole, he still falling and when he looked down, he saw yellow eyes look at him, they must have been as big as the gates of castle Black.

Marko yelled his last cry as his body fell into the giant snakes mouth.

"We rise," said a raspy voice.

* * *

**Take that cliff hanger!**

**So the reason i had been an a srial writing spree is because I wanted to get to this part**

**This one insane chapter!**

**I know there is only 2000 word, but I did't have anything much tell this chapter**

**REVIEW! SUGGESTION!**

**ALSO WHAT DO YOU THINK THE WHITE WALKERS ARE AFRAID OF!?**

**P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto**

**P.s.s. the next chapter is next week. Bye till them!**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Renly is dead.

When Naruto's assassins came to him to tell him the mission report, Naruto expected to promote the assassins two ranks because of their brilliant performance. The assassins had both killed Renly and had made it look like it was a lady knight who had did it, or so his clones had told him. The woman in question's name was Brienne of Tarth.

When the assassins met with Naruto at Riverrun, Naruto did not expect her to be with them. He looked at the woman. She was six feet tall and had freckled face and a nose which looked like it had been broken several times. She wore chain mail and looked like she could pick an ordinary man with one hand.

Before Naruto asked why she was there with them, the young assassins told him the strangest story.

They were in position and waiting to kill Renly. Naruto had sent them to Renly with the mission of killing Renly, if he ever turned against Dany. So far he had not and was even considering joining her. So the assassins waited in hiding nearby. But just as Renly was getting out of his armor, a shadow appeared, and it killed Renly. The assassins were shocked beyond belief.

Whatever this thing was, it had killed Renly and Brienne had taken the blame for it. The assassins in a hurry grabbed Brienne and ran. They came here and waited for Naruto's instructions.

Naruto looked at Brienne, she was bowing before Naruto on one leg like a knight would to their lord. Naruto asked, "Tell me Brienne of Tarth, what do you wish to do with your life now?"

Brienne looked up and spoke, "My Lord I have had a long time to think about this. I at first wished to go after his majestys Renly's killer. But I do not know where they are, or who they are. The only one I can think of, is Stannis."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Stannis is an honorable man, so it would be hard to convince anyone that he killed a king. Why do you think so."

"Lord Stannis is not the Stannis anyone knew. I remember seeing him when Renly and him met at the siege of Storm's End. They were trying to talk peace. But Stannis did not want peace, he wanted Daenerys Targaryen dead. There had been a lot of rumor as to why Stannis had changed so dramatically. One such rumor I saw with my own eyes."

"What?"

"Lady Melisandre, she is a witch."

Naruto closed his eyes. There was no such thing as magic. Sure what he could do could look like magic, but it was chakara. And no one in Westeros other than him do use chakra. So is magic real? This Melisandre needs to be looked at further.

"You have told me this, thank you. Now tell we, what do you want?"

"I wish to serve Queen Daenerys my Lord."

Naruto smiled at that, powerful women attract powerful women. "Very well I shall speak to the queen, for now rest." And that was how Brienne became the first night in Daenerys' Queens gaurd.

* * *

It had been a month since Brienne had joined Riverrun. The army had grown there was now 200,000 men at Riverrun. And the ship from Drone had landed, the men were a two day's march away. They were awfully close to Harrenhal, so Naruto sent 100,000 men to meet the new men and give them protection, just incase Tyrion tries anything.

Then news came of The Greyjoy's raiding Torrhen's Square. Naruto had also received news that Balon Greyjoy had crowned himself king.

It had shocked Robb and he wanted to go and save the immediately. But he didn't have enough men. Dany told him to calm down and Naruto assured Robb he would do something about it.

Naruto knew this would be the perfect time to test out his now ready army. Finally! Oh Naruto felt so excited!

He had all 3000 thousand of his warriors and 500 of his archers to march to defend Winterfell, along with his 120 Knights. They would be there just in time to stop the ironborn scum from taking Winterfell.

Then came the Dornishmen. There were 15,000 men. They were lead by Oberyn Martell and his nephew Quentyn Martell.

Oberyn looked deadly and he looked like he was about to cry when he saw Dany. He bowed down to her and said, "I apologize for my tears you're grace. You remind me so much of my sister Elia's youngest daughter Rhaenys. You are both so beautiful."

Dany smiled at the man, "what happened to her?" Dany was well aware what had happened, she however needed to hear the man in front of her say it.

"The mountain," said Oberyn, "he raped her, he killed her and he murdered her children. They were your blood as well as ours."

Dany nodded, "I am aware, Naruto," she said looking at the fox standing to her right, "is the intelligence branch free at the moment?"

"For you Dany yes," said Naruto smiling. The boy Quentyn saw Naruto's smile and he became angry.

Dany smiled back, "find the mountain, and bring him here." When Dany smiled back Quentyn became even more angry. These northern men had hypnotised what was his! They had stolen what was his by right!

"Dead or alive?" asked Naruto. Dany gestured to Oberyn, the red viper grinned, he liked the fox, had a sense of power around him.

"Alive," said Oberyn. Naruto smiled at the viper, something says the viper and the fox were going to be best friends.

"HmHm" went Quentyn. Oberyn's good mode went away. The brat was a downer, and what the brat had to say could either make or break this allegiance with Daenerys.

"Yes, and you are?" asked Dany finally noticing the frog looking boy next to the red viper.

"I am Quentyn Martell your grace, I am your fiance."

"Is there something you're not telling me Dany?" asked Naruto, Dany looked just as surprised as he was. Naruto knew he would have to bet the men with a stick when Dany was a queen, but knowing something and doing it were two different things.

The idiot frog with a grin on his face. He produced a scroll, and it was immediately snatched by Naruto.

"Those aren't for your eyes!" said the idiot frog

Naruto opened the scroll and stopped. He looked at the frog and stared. The frog gulped and took a step back. Naruto proceeded to read the contract. After he was done, he smiled, he gave the scroll to Dany and stood there grinning like a fool.

"What's your name boy?" asked Naruto.

"I-I am Quentyn Martell. The prince of Drone and fiance of Daenerys Targaryen." said the frog.

"Answer me this boy, are you retarded?" The entire court laughed including Oberyn.

"What? No!"

"Your grace would you please read to us what the contract says." requested Naruto. Dany had just finished reading the contract and she was smiling just like Naruto.

"Of course Lord Namikaze, The alliance is to be sealed by a marriage, it says. In return for Dorne's help overthrow the Usurper, my brother Viserys is to take Prince Doran's daughter Arianne for his queen."

"Tell me retarded prince of Drone, where does it say that Daenerys is you're bride here?"

Quentyn looked at his uncle for help, but the red viper just looked at him in amusement.

"If you want Drone then yes she is my bride!" Quentny said.

Naruto looked at the red viper, "is this true my lord?"

Oberyn shrugged, "I do not know what my brother wants. But I agree with you Lord Namikaze when you say this contract says nothing about The queen needing to marry Quentyn."

Naruto nodded, "You introduced yourself prince Quentny, let me do the same. I am Naruto Namikaze, Lord of Konohagakure and Moat Cailin. Discoverer of Fu steel and conqueror of the Twins. I am the bane of the lions and the father of dragons. So tell me Quentyn, what right do you have to Daenerys?"

* * *

The army of Konohagakure marched to Winterfell. Steve Rogers lead the warriors. Clint and Oliver lead the archers. And the knights just followed along.

They reached Winterfell a day before the iron born men, at the gates Steve went up to the doors and said, "We are the army of Konohagakure! We have been sent by Lord Namikaze and Lord Stark to help defend Winterfell from the iron born!"

The heavy oak door opened up, a stout broad man with large whiskers came out, "I am Rodrik. Are you the leader?".

Steve noded, "I am Steve Rogers general of the warriors," just then Oliver and Clint came to his side, "and these are the generals of the archers, Clint Barton, and Oliver Queen."

Rodrik nodded to the men, "My men will show you're men where to rest, you three should come with me, Bran Stark wishes to see you."

Meeting the cripple Lord was an experience for Steve. The young lord was both kind and respectful, but seeing him unable to walk made Steve want to murder the people responsible for it.

By morning all the men were in position. The warriors outside Winterfell in position. They were trained to be deadly killers who obeyed orders. Now was the time to test that. The men were all huddled in together, their shields in front of them, the first few rows had their spears out, while the rest had their swords out.

The archers, in the little time they had, had set up traps inside the city, just in case any of the iron born managed to get passed the warriors. The archers were mainly on the wall while some hid in the tree line from where the iron born were to come.

The knights stood behind the warriors, mainly as back up as they were not integrated into the army's plans yet.

Then they came, a thousand iron born all in iron, unlike the army of Konohagakure who wore and carried Fu steel, and carrying swords that looked older than winterfell. The battle was already lost.

They came into position and leading them was a man wearing a Kraken armor. The young man yelled, "Charge!"

The fool should have run. As the iron born left the tree line, they were introduced to a volley of arrows. The iron born raised their shields up, but when the arrow hit their shield, instead of just embedding itself into the shield, it pierced it and killed the iron born.

Several iron born fell, but the rest kept going towards the warriors.

Steve was in front of the army, he raised his special Fu shield and said, "Steady," the iron born were getting closer, "steady," and closer, "steady," and when they were just 20 feet in front of them, "Spear's down!" Steve yelled, lowering his shield and raising his spear.

The iron born hit the front line with all the force they had, but instead of the shields breaking or the formation dropping, the army of Konohagakure held steady. Several iron born were stabbed by the spears, and those who were not, now was a hairs breadth away from the soldiers.

Steve roared and pushed forward on his shield, pushing back the iron born on him. The iron born stumbled back, Steve lowered his spear and ran it through the man.

This action was repeated by all the men and the first wave of iron born were all killed.

The next wave came, but this time they were all shot down by the archers in the tree line and the ones at Winterfell.

The leader then grew common sense and ordered a retreat. He turned his horse around and ran with his fellow iron born. Hawkeye saw the man running and shot him with an arrow to his chest, knocking the man off his horse. The iron born left him behind and they all ran.

The army broke formation and they all roared. "Konohagakure! Konohagakure! Konohagakure!"

Steve smiled, it was their first battle and their first victory.

* * *

Naruto smiled when reading the report he received. He had just received word that his army had done an amazing job protecting Winterfell. He had told Robb this and the Stark had a night out drinking with the men to celebrate.

Naruto also received word that the leader of the iron born was caught. It was Theon Greyjoy. Naruto had ordered his men to hold the traitor down until Naruto could flash over there and get him to bring to Robb for justice.

Naruto also received word that Stannis had taken Storms end. The man now had enough men to take King's Landing. This caused Tywin Lannister to take his men from Harrenhal and go south to help his family. Harrenhal was now empty, except for a few men. Just right for the picking.

The Tyrells, were just recovering from the shock of losing Renly, they then immediately decided to declare for Joffrey. Their army was being assembled, but they would not be ready in time to help King's Landing.

Naruto wondered whether what Dany would do with this information, but the decision was hers to make.

The dragons were growing fast and well. Minato was now as big as a horse, Rhaegal and Hope were a little smaller, but they were growing fast. They flew all over Riverrun, it was now a common sight seeing the three dragons. Naruto had always made sure he sent a clone with them when the three dragons went to hunt, just to make sure they did not hurt anybody.

Now Naruto was at court with Dany and Robb, the latter was suffering a hangover. Brienne was at Dany's side protecting the queen.

"Your grace," said Oberyn Martell, "I ask what you do now that Tywin Lannister has removed his host from Harrenhal. The fortress is unguarded and the men left behind there would fall easily."

Dany looked at the red viper, "Concurring the fort will do nothing. It may send a message to Tywin and make him look bad, but it would do nothing for us."

The dornish man nodded and stepped back. The came Lord Hornwood, "My lady may I ask what we are planning to do?"

"I intended to take Casterly rock." The statement made the court quite. Then hushed whispers filled the room. "We have the men, the means and a reason. The gold of Casterly rock would support us for years on end, also if we wish to send Tywin Lannister a message, this would be it."

Naruto smiled, the plan was set.

After the court was dismissed, Naruto called Oberyn over.

Naruto then spoke, "Oberyn, I have found the mountain."

The viper looked at Naruto like he was a child receiving a gift.

"My men found him in the wet lands destroying villages," said Naruto, "they are bringing him here for you." The assassins had done a fine job this time.

"I can not thank you enough Lord Namikaze," said Oberyn.

"Please we are friends are we not? Call me Naruto," said Naruto giving a fox grin.

"Yes, we are friends," said Oberyn, he then hugged Naruto and went to sharpen his spear.

* * *

**Alright guys I am done.**

**I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto.**

**Please Review.**


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Naruto stood at on a raised platform on what would be considered the town square of Riverrun. There were several people gathered there. Most of them came to see Dany and her dragons. Dany sat on a large throne at the back of the platform, center. In front of her was a block of wood that traitors were beheaded on. Dany looked beautiful, and the dragon's scales shined like they had just been polished.

On the right of Dany sat Naruto and next to him was Oberyn Martell. The red viper looked like he was just about to burst from happiness, after all this was a day he was looking forward to for many, many years.

To Dany's left was Robb and next to Robb was Karstark. Robb was looking down at Ice which now laid on across his legs. It was a day Robb had wished would never come, but today was the day and Robb, as Lord Stark, had to perform his duties. Karstark on the other hand looked like he was about to kill something. He was very angry, his son's had died at the hands of Jaime Lannister. Naruto did not know much about about the men but he remembered that he had fought one a long time ago at Joffrey's tourney where he had first introduced Konohagakure to the world. The man had honor unlike his father.

Naruto looked at Dany, she nodded. Naruto got up and approached the people, "people of Riverrun! Today you will see the execution of Theon Greyjoy and the trail of the mountain Ser Gregor Clegane! Theon Greyjoy had sworn himself a brother to Lord Stark, and then he betrayed the man. he was sent to his father to negotiate and incase he had failed, he was to come back. Instead he gathered the iron born and under his father's orders, attacked Winterfell! The fool failed, and now will face judgment."

Naruto signaled his men and two armed guards brought Theon onto the platform. Theon was struggling and crying out for mercy, the man wore an armor with a kraken on it. His shoulder looked like it had been patched up, but the stain of his blood could still be seen on his armor. Theon was pushed onto the block and Robb stood up and stood next to him.

Naruto stepped up to Robb and patted him on the shoulder. Robb drew Ice and placed it down and said, "Theon 'turncloak' Greyjoy. What say you for your defence?"

"Robb please," Theon looked at the man from the block, his eyes filled with tears, "please Robb! We were brothers! We still are! Please Robb I always loved you! Please!"

Robb looked at Theon, his eyes cold, "and I loved you Theon. And so I will be the one to execute you." Robb raised his sword high, he looked one last time to Theon's form, Robb started remembering the times he spent with Theon. When both first came to Winterfell, when he first smiled to Robb, when he risked his life to save Bran from the wildlings. When stood next to Robb when his father died. When Robb called him brother.

Robb swung the sword down and cut his head, a clean death. Robb sheath his sword and sat back down. Dany squeezed his hand, she was no stranger to pain of the heart.

After Theon's body had been taken away Naruto looked at the people, "now the trial of Ser Gregor Clegane. He had been charged with several counts of Rape, murder and treason. He has raped several children, some cases maidens young as 13. A case of a girl named Layan, he rapped her and then he let his men have her. All the while making the father of the girl watch. Bring out the mountain!"

A gate opened and out of it came several men holding chains. There were at least twenty men holding chains and all the chains led to a giant of a man, named Gregor Clegane. The man had a collar on his neck with ten chains holding that collar in place. The man also was handcuffed, the cuffs were metal and had ten chains on that. All in all the mountain was immobilized by the metal on him, which was Fun steel.

As the mountain was dragged to the center of the square, the people moved away, leaving a large space between the mountain and the rest of the people.

The moment Naruto had heard about the things this man had done, Naruto wanted to shown a glass bottle up his ass and then break it. He felt horrible just mentioning the things the man had done, but he knew this man was not his to kill.

If anyone had a right to kill him it was that poor girl Layna or her father. They were both broken people now. His clones had gone searching for the two after he had heard of what happened. When he came upon the tavern what he saw a broken father and a daughter that refused to leave her room. They had near suicidal, but Naruto's clone had steeped in. He offered Layna a chance to see the mountain suffer.

That was why the girl now stood at the side at the platform watching all of this. Naruto looked at the girl, she was shaking, in anger or fear Naruto did not know. He father held her close as he saw the monster.

Naruto looked now at the red viper. The man was getting redder and redder at the moment. The viper wanted revenge as did have the people in the riverlands.

Naruto looked at the giant, "how do you plead mountain?"

The giant looked at Naruto then at Dany, he smiled, "heh little missy, how about you suck my cock?"

Naruto raised any eyebrow, now he really wanted to kill the man.

"Enough of this!" said Oberyn, "tell us your answer, guilty or not?!"

The mountain looked at the viper, "piss off," he turned around back to Dany, "well how about it?"

Naruto felt like he was about to explode, he wanted to skin the man, maybe there was some Bolton in him after all. Naruto looked at the man, "you don't care if we kill you?"

The mountain looked at Naruto, "heh, as if you can. You are all a bunch of pussies. You they call you the flash, does that mean you're fast in everything? I am a mountain, and you are a fox. Go back to that whore a queen and maybe if you ask her nicely, she will jerk you off tonight." The mountain began laughing, and no one dared follow his actions.

Robb looked at Naruto, the fox's face was cold, great now he is pissed off.

"So are you telling me you feel no remorse?", Naruto asked in a cold calm voice, "No guilt about what you have done? You raped so many women and killed so many children, you mean to tell me you do not care?"

The mountain looked at Naruto usually they would be pissed of by now, "yeah I don't give a fuck. So what! That's all they are, cock sleeves!"

Naruto squinted his eyes. He was trying really hard not to kill this man. He was so close to breaking and just showing a Rasengan up the mountain's ass. He could almost feel Vigilance begging him to draw it and strike the mountain down.

Oberyn stood up, "do you know who Elia Martell is?" he asked.

The mountain shook his head, "I don't, why was she some whore you fucked?"

"She was my sister!" Oberyn grabbed his spear, he jumped off stage and went to the mountain, "release him!" the soldiers looked at Naruto, the fox nodded, the let go of the chains and remove the handcuffs on the man.

"My sword," demanded the mountain. He was given a great sword and the mountain grinned at the sight of a weapon.

"You will know who she is," said the viper and stalked the man. He spun the spear and the mountain spun his sword.

The viper charged first thrusting the weapon and piercing the mountain's armor. The mountain swung in response, but missed and the sword embedded itself into the ground. The mountain tried pulling the sword up, but when he was bent over, Oberyn stabbed the man in the leg.

"You raped her," the viper said as he stabbed the mountains leg again, "you murdered her," he twisted the blade in the wound, "you killed her children."

The mountain finally drew the sword, but his left leg was now injured. The mountain limped his way to the viper while Oberyn just grinned, the viper had already struck his fangs in.

The mountain raised his sword and swung this time he completely missed the red viper and lost his balance. The mountain fell.

Oberyn stood over the man and looked down at him, "you raped her, you murdered her and killed her children, how do you plead?"

The mountain swung his hand and that tripped Oberyn down, the mountain was immediately on him and he looked at the man straight in the eyes, "I raped!" he punched Oberyn in the face, "I murdered her!" he sung again this time breaking Oberyn's nose, "I killed her children! Would you like to see how?" The man started digging into Oberyn's face, just then a cry came out.

"NO!" it was Layna she had a dagger in her hand and had escaped her fathers grip, she ran to the mountain who looked up from Oberyn and saw the girl, swatted her with one hand, but the time he looked away from the viper became his downfall.

The viper took out two dagger in each hand and imbeded all four into the mountain in the neck.

The mountain looked at the man, he still had one hand over the vipers left eye, the mountain could feel his life leaving him, so he left Oberyn a parting gift, he pushed his finger into the vipers left eye and destroyed the eye. Blood flowed from it along with the remains of the eye. With that last act the mountain took his last breath.

* * *

News came of the battle of Blackwater. Tyrion Lannister had managed to light the sea on fire destroying the ships sent by Stannis Baratheon. There were now hundreds of broken wood in the waters over there.

And then the rest of Stannis' men attacked the city of King's Landing. It seems the city was heavily damaged in the siege, but just when it looked like Stannis was about to win, Tywin came with his host and saved the day. The Tyrells were said to be in King's Landing in a month's time when they do arrive, King's Landing would be untouchable even by Dany's army.

Right now the Tyrells did not arrive, but it did not make much difference. The Lannisters were mainly in King's Landing, leaving Casterly Rock for the taking.

Daenerys army now had 215,600 men. More than enough to take the rock and defend Riverrun.

Konohagakure's army was now at Winterfell and ready to move at any time. Naruto also now had another 1000 men ready at Konohagakure. 500 archers and 500 warriors. The new batch was ordered to gaurd Konohagakure. Naruto had also ordered a new military system to be made, where women could join in and train. Naruto was not sure how many would actually join, but he was hoping lots.

Speaking of women of action Layna the girl who was brave, or foolish enough, to attack the mountain was made into Dany's personal handmaiden. The girl and Dany got along well, and Dany had made it her personal mission to find Layna a man worthy of her. Layna's father was happy with the arrangement and he had left with a smile knowing that his daughter would have a bright future.

Naruto had started putting pressure on the assassins to find Arya. The girl was still lost and Naruto for one was surprised how one little girl could hide herself that well. Naruto had also received a report from one of his clones that he now had access to Dragonstone. The clone told him that he had put a seal in the main chamber of Stannis's war room.

Naruto was excited on hearing any information from Stannis. Mostly because of the woman with him, the red woman Melisandre. From his clone's memories Naruto knew that the woman was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Dany. But there was something off about her. Everything she wore was red, her hair, red. Her dress, red. Her nails were red! But the strangest thing were her eyes, red.

Naruto wanted to see her personally, to see whether magic was real or not. He was curious. So one day after everyone had gone asleep and Naruto made sure that the dragons were taken care off and asleep, he left to Dragonstone.

Naruto appeared in a flash of light and saw that he was surrounded by Stannis men and Stannis himself. He appeared to have interrupted a meeting and stood on a table which was shaped like Westroes.

He looked at Stannis, "sorry for barging in like this Stannis," said man looked like he was about to pop a vein, "I just wasn't used to traveling to Dragonstone. Sorry."

"Namikaze! Get off my damn table!" ordered Stannis, which Naruto willingly did. Naruto saw that along with his and Stannis there were others in the room. There was Davos, as he clones had learnt, Stannis wife, Selyse, and the red lady Melisandre.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked Naruto with a grin.

"You will bow before your king," said Davos.

"He is no king of mine, I have a queen."

"Yes that dragon who-" Stannis began and then stopped when he saw the look on Naruto's face, "-woman." he completed causing Naruto to smile.

"Why are you here traitor!" yelled out Selyse. God that woman was loud.

"I am here to... hm..." Naruto started thinking fast, he had hoped no one was here so that he could explore Dragonstone in peace and maybe talk to the red woman alone. Maybe even find some of the rumored dragon eggs here. Might as well go with the obvious answer, "I came here to negotiate peace."

Stannis narrowed his eyes, "I have already told you that I would not support you."

Naruto smiled he had a plan in his head now, "well that was when you had enough ships to attack King's Landing. Now you don't and you could use an ally. Especially one that is winning this war of, what is now three kings and a queen?"

Stannis narrowed his eyes even further, "I may have lost a few good men, but that not mean I am out of this war."

Naruto smile fell, "I was really hoping you would join us. I can promise you Storm's End if you join us, and maybe even some of the Lannister's land if you join us right now."

"I am the rightful king! I rightfully own all the land and you offer me what is already mine by birthright?!"

Naruto sighed, "you claim to be the rightful king, but there is the one small problem. You have nearly zero right. You're brother first took the throne from the Targaryens and then after he died you claim that his children are bastards so you have the only legitimate claim? Oh god what a joke!"

Stannis drew his sword, Lightbringer. The sword glowed and looked like it was going to blind Naruto, Naruto drew Vigilance and jumped onto the table, before Stannis could follow him, Naruto already had Vigilance at Stannis's throat.

"Listen Stannis you don't have many options. You could stay here and rote while we claim the iron throne and then come here and kill you. Or you can join us and the riches an alliance like that would bring. Your choice, I'll be back tomorrow."

Naruto then flashed away leaving a frustrated Stannis and a curios Melisandre.

Melisandre was aware of the Flash. She however was not aware of his magic or how to copy it. This man intrigued her, when she went to her chambers that night and looked into the flames, she saw the man sleeping. He looked normal at first, but as she kept staring, she something underneath his skin.

Just beneath the image of Naruto was something else. She could see the outline of something that looked like a creature with nine tails. The flames then suddenly burst into gold pushing the red lady back.

When Melisandre looked at flames again, she saw Naruto standing on the wall, the Flash was covered in flames and looked like the embodiment of light itself. He was staring out beyond the wall towards the north. Coming past the forest line was something big, just when it was about to come into view, the flames froze. Melisandre stepped back, in front of her was now a frozen from of her flame.

The red woman looked and saw there was a spark in the flames inside the ice, and just before that froze as well, she saw Naruto attacking the creature.

Melisandre chose the wrong side. Naruto Namikaze was Azor Ahai, the legend. She had to convince Stannis to join his side, now.

* * *

Alright guys another chapter done. Hoped you liked it. I realise I am writing a 1000 words less than I used to, but I don't have much time so please bear with me.

REVIEWS! SUGGESTIONS!

P.s I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto if I did I would have to study or anything, just swin in money and write.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The next day Naruto went to Dany and told her about his visit last night and him offering Stannis peace.

"What!" she shouted, "Naruto, last time we offered that man peace, he through our offer in our face and now he doesn't have enough men! What use is he to anyone?"

Naruto took a step back, he could kill thousand men but Dany frightened him, he couldn't tell her the thruth that he went there just for the heck of it and then made the offer of peace on the spot, "he still has ships Dany. Lots of them, if we are to take King's Landing we need them. And If he is our ally then we can get Dragon Stone without any blood shed. That place is a fortress and there are also rumors of dragon eggs there."

Naruto said all of that without pausing or taking a breath, he had revised this little speech just for when Dany would ask.

Dany pushed back on her throne, "those are good reason's Naruto, albeit they sounded a little scripted," damn she caught him, "I do not like that you talked to the enemy before consulting me first, but I will let it slide this time." Dany was really getting into the position of being queen. These days it was rare to see the old Dany, Naruto missed her, but he knew she now had responsibilities and could mess around now.

That day was spent readying the army for the march to Casterly rock. Naruto was to lead it along with Robb. They had 200,000 men under their control, leaving 15,600 men in Riverrun. Oberyn stayed at Riverrun. The man now had an eye patch and his skills with the spear reduced. He now swore to practise everyday to do the things he once did with two eyes to now do with one. That night Naruto managed to calm Dany down and she had even kissed him good luck.

That night Naruto flashed over to Dragonstone to meet Stannis and get his answer. When he flashed over he appeared in the war room again and he stood on the table, again. He looked around and saw the it was empty, except for Stannis and the red lady, Melisandre.

Naruto smiled at Stannis and jumped of the table, "So Stannis what is your answer?"

The man narrowed his eyes, "yes. What are your terms?"

Naruto grinned and then turned serious, "All we need is your ships and you're men when we attack King's Landing other than that you do not have to do much. I will also search Dragonstone for any dragon eggs. If you wish you could sail and land at Darry. From there you could join Dany at Riverrun. You should leave your men here as we will need them."

Stannis looked at Naruto and nodded, "I need to speak to my hand and wife, come back tomorrow and I will have my answer Namikaze." Stannis turned and left the room.

Just as Naruto was about to flash away, the red lady spoke up, "Lord Namikaze can I have a moment?"

Naruto nodded. This was what he wanted in the first place any way. He took a seat at one end of the table, near the north, and Melisandre sat at the other side, near the south.

"I have been meaning to talk to you my lady," Naruto began, "I have heard you can do magic."

Melisandre nodded, "I have heard the same of you, and you have shown me as well what you can do."

"Tell me, can you really see the future in you're flames?"

"Yes I do, I once even saw you."

Naruto opened his eyes in surprise, "me? What was I doing?"

"You were standing at the edge of The Wall and looking beyond it to the north. Then something froze my flames."

"Froze you're flames? How?"

Melisandre went to the door and order a boy inside. The pushed in a bowl of ice. The ice looked alive and looked like it had been frozen flames at on point. The boy was soon dismissed, Melisandre took her seat, "this is how. Tell me Lord Namikaze, do you know the tale of Azor Ahai?"

"It is said that during the midst of The Long Night, Azor Ahai rose up and defeated the Others, wielding a sword of fire, called Lightbringer. Am I right?"

The red lady nodded, "that is correct. I am surprised you are aware of it my lord not many people here in Westeros know of the legend."

"I am not your average person. Tell me the legendary sword Lightbringer, is it the same sword Stannis now wields?"

Melisandre shook her head, "no, the sword may glow like the Lightbringer, but it has no heat. It is simply a symbol I helped Stannis make."

"I see... what does this have to do with the vision you saw of my in you're flames?" Naruto was curios, this woman had a story and Naruto wanted to know it.

"I came to Stannis believing he was the reincarnation of Azor. I was wrong. But now I believe I know where the true hero is."

"Who?"

"You," she said simply. Naruto was losing his rational side of himself. This woman was half mad, I was no hero, he thought.

But still Naruto's mind wondered whether it was true.

"I believe you might not have the right person."

"No I believe at last I have found the right person. You are the hero, the savior of this world from the others. I saw it."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "tell me exactly what you saw."

"I told you, you were standing-"

"-not that. There must be something else you saw, something to make you think I am Azor. Tell me what."

"I saw you on the wall... and you were covered in flames. The flames were bright yellow and you had black markings on you. You irradiated life and energy. That is how I know you are Azor Ahai."

Naruto stood up. This woman s-she had just described my nine tails chakra mode perfectly! How the hell did she know! Could she really see the future? And if she can does that mean I really am a legendary warrior? I never thought of myself as a hero, just someone who wanted to help. I came from a different world for fucks sake! I came from nothing. How am I supposed to save all of the world?!

Melisandre spoke, "I understand you are confused, but I can help you. I can show you the way. I can teach you the ways of R'hllor, and help you to reach your destiny. You need my help and you know it."

Naruto looked at this woman in front of him, his face frowned something which it rarely did, "do you think I am weak?"

"No my Lord I me-"

"-Do you think I am lost? A child needed guiding? I survived without you're lord of light and did so for a long time. I created my path and made a life worth living on my own. I save Westroes if I have to but not because of some prophecy, but because it is who I am. You want to see power and flames? Here see this." Naruto activated his cloak and he was covered in yellow flames.

Melisandre almost fell on her feet at the sight before her. There was no question about it, he was Azor Ahai reincarnated.

"I will never be your pawn" and with that Naruto flashed away from there back to Riverrun.

Melisandre simply blinked, what she saw was all the proof she needed. She would go to Riverrun and help Daenerys, not because she was loyal to her but because she wanted Naruto's trust. Further proof that she need that Naruto was a force of life and not death was right in front of her. When he transformed she saw the table, which was wood, grow branches.

She could feel life just pouring out of him. He was the one and Melisandre would make sure she helped him.

* * *

The next day Naruto set out to capture Casterly rock. It would take three days to get to the rock and Naruto could hardly wait.

Naruto took Minato with him, well it was more Minato refusing to let Naruto go without taking him along. The dragon, now the size of a small caravan, flew ahead and above the marching host.

The second day the host came upon the Golden Tooth. The Tooth was the reason the Lannisters were so wealthy and it was an important place that they had to concur if the wished for a way to reach the rock and Lannisport without trouble.

The castle was heavily guarded with archers and men ready to defend it at anytime. Naruto had ordered the men to make camp and Naruto now stood at the edge of camp looking at the castle. They had heavy oak door to them and the castle looked like it could hold of the host for a long time before they gave in. The castle was also built in a pass so there was no way of going around the damn thing.

Naruto stroked Minato's head as he thought of plans to open the door. He could use a Rasengan and break it open but then there would archers on the other side to shoot arrows at him. Naruto then looked at the dragon, Minato could breath flames, black flames. Maybe he could convince Minato to burn the door down.

Naruto smiled at the idea, "hey Minato," he said to the dragon.

The black dragon looked up at Naruto, "would you like to help me with something?" the dragon turned his head sideways almost like asking what.

"Could you burn down the doors for us?"

The dragon looked at the doors of the Tooth and then nodded to Naruto. The dragon then roared and out of his mouth came black flames.

Naruto patted Minato in the head, "good boy. Men!" he said turning to the soldier, "get ready men at dawn we strike!"

The men roared their approval.

The next morning the soldiers of the Golden tooth castle woke up and saw that the Namikaze host were ready and standing in attention. In front of the host was Naruto Namikaze in his dreaded armor, he was not on a horse and had no weapons drawn. The soldiers quickly got into positions and hoped that they would survive to see another morning. They had all heard the legend that was Namikaze, they just hoped that they too don't become part of it.

Naruto raised his hands, "wait for my signal!" he said to the men. They all nodded. Naruto swung his hand down and Minato, who was in the back of the army took of to the sky to attack the doors.

The soldier looked up at the sky and saw black spot coming towards them. At first they thought it was a large stone they threw at them, they soon the object changed path swooping down closer to the doors of the Tooth. Just as the thing was close enough to recognize a voice broke out from the men, "Dragon!"

The black dragon flew to the door and blew it flames. It stayed on the spot flapping until the entire door was burnt down. It then flew up and attacked the petrified archers on top of the castle. It burnt most of them and then Minato flew back.

"NOW!" yelled Naruto, the men cried out, "Namikaze!" and charged the castle. In an hour the castle was sized and with it the gold of the Lannisters.

* * *

They had lost 300 men that battle, but they had the unconditional surrender of the people and the remaining soldiers there. The people were asked to join Dany and her empire, those who accepted went along with 100 men to Riverrun. The people who went to Riverrun also carried with them the injured and 100,000 gold coins. Those who rejected were let go and they ran away.

Naruto left behind 500 men at Golden tooth and with his host of 199,100 men he went to concur Casterly rock.

The trip to the rock took a day and a half and when Naruto saw it he understood why the Lannisters loved the place. The fortress is carved out of a great stone hill and its natural defenses are further enhanced with walls and other structures. It is tunneled through with halls and chambers, with a huge keep at its peak.

It looked near impossible to capture the rock, especially with 1000 armed men inside. Tywin might have taken most of the Lannister men with him to King's Landing, but there were still a lot left to gaurd the rock.

Naruto smiled it was a fort that was claimed to be unconquerable. That is before he tried.

Then men now camped in the outskirts of the camp, the people had already fled away to the fort.

Naruto now sat with Robb discussing how to invade the rock.

"Naruto could you take it? Like you did with the Twins?"

Naruto sighed, "I could open the doors for you and brake that bridge which leads from the main mountain to the sub mountain, but other than that no. I can't safely concur the thing."

Robb raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean safely?"

Naruto shrugged, "I could cut down the mountain in half, but that would destroy the rock and all that is inside it. It would unusable."

Robb nodded, "Naruto I know you may not like the idea but why not?"

Naruto's eyes opened up like saucers, "why not? Robb how can you say that? What about all the people living in it? And the rock itself is a valuable piece of history. How would you like it if the Lannisters destroyed Winterfell?"

"They might as well have. They took away Brans' legs. They then waged war because a brother and sister kept fucking each other. Their bastard son killed my father only because he felt like it, and he tried using his own sword to do it! They caused so much pain, they should know what it means to not have their world make sense."

Naruto closed his eyes. Robb was right, if Naruto did this he would save the lives of his men. The Lannisters needed to pay, they ordered Gregor to destroy the riverlands. They set that monster on the innocent people. He killed raped and plundered. And their king is a psychotic little bitch who is starving his people. They deserved to have their world shaken.

That day when the sun was setting Naruto, Robb and several Lords stood at the bridge leading to the fortress that is Casterly rock. Minato was out in the woods hunting, so Naruto knew he would hurt the dragon by accident.

Naruto summoned two clones. They started forming the Rasendisk. The Lords and Robb saw the spinning ball in Naruto's hand in wonder. They were surprised at how something so little could destroy the rock. They had heard rumors of it being used when Naruto faced off against Tywin Lannister, but to see it and hear of it were to diffrent things.

The Rasendisk was now formed and the clones dispelled themselves. Naruto raised the disk of destruction high into the air. He looked at Robb, "you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"No." came the response.

Naruto chuckled, "I was thinking the same thing."

Naruto looked at the rock, now was the moment. If he did this he would have single handedly killed thousands of people and destroyed something as beautiful as the rock in the process. The closed his eyes and thought of the alternative, a long bloody battle where countless of his men die. Robb could die and even Minato.

At that thought Naruto opened his eyes, he drew back the disk and threw it straight for the fort.

The Rasendisk cut into the center the mountain and slowly made it's way to the center of the mountain. When Naruto thought it was time, he sent a command to the Rasendisk to expand. At first it looked like nothing happened and then the next second, large white spinning blades came out of the mountain and cut it in half.

Naruto stared at what he had done. The mountain slowly started moving to the right. The top half of the fort came crashing down into the see underneath it. With a giant splash the mountain collided with water and broke. Naruto stared at what was left of the fort, a cleanly cut ruin that was once the pride of the Lannisters.

It had been two days since the fall of the rock. Naruto had been in a state of shock since then. Robb took over and charged what was left of the rock. There were several political hostages in the smaller mountain behind the one Naruto had destroyed. Robb had left Lord Hornwood in charge of the rock with 99,000 men. They had also acquired 2,000,000 gold coins. Naruto now rode silently in the back of the host.

Robb came up to him, "how much did you sleep last night?"

"An hour," replied Naruto, "did you found out how many died?"

"Why do you do this yourself? There nothing you can do by knowing their name."

"They were innocent people Robb! They deserved to be remembered. Now tell me how many?"

Robb sighed, "8000 soldiers and 200 civilians. Most of them were in the smaller mountain so you avoided them."

Naruto nodded, "that's not many innocents, that's good."

Robb smiled, "I have never met a man who like you Naruto. One who geaves for the enemy. You are the most unpredictable person I know. The number one unpredictable warrior!"

Naruto laughed at that. His mood improved, but every night before he went to bed he cried a tear for all the people he had killed. But he had saved many more by doing so.

* * *

Cersei walked down the the corridor of the castle at Red keep. Her father had summoned her, and informed it was an urgent matter.

The days after the battle of Blackwater were relaxing few of Cersei. Stannis was now back on his rock and posed no threat to Joeffrey. Namikaze and his dragon whore still were in Riverrun last she heard.

True Drone had sided with that dragon whore, but Cersei would teach them. The Tyrell's army was fast approaching and would be hear in a month. With them King's Landing would be unbeatable. Now there was this urgent news that her father called he for and Cersei knew it was a game changer, whether it was for them or for her it is yet to be seen.

She knocked on the door, "come in," Tywin's voice sounded parched and dry. It was like the man had the voice of a dying animal.

When Cesie entered the chamber she saw that the room had looked like a hurricane had gone through it. He father was on the floor, his knuckle were bleeding and there was traces of his blood all over the room. She ran to her father.

"Father!" she said kneeling next to the man, "what happened!"

Tywin looked at Cersei and picked up a letter off the floor next to him and handed it to her. It said,

_Lord Tywin,_

_Casterly rock destroyed by the Flash, Willem, Martyn, Janei and Genna Lannister captured_

_Golden tooth lost send help_

_Maester Cyerlen_

The paper fell out of Cersei's graps as soon as she read it. They had three children and their aunt captured as well as Jamie. They had destroyed the rock and taken all of the Lannister gold. This was the moment that Cersei realised that she had no home anymore. The rock was gone.

Cersei fell to her knees crying. The lions did not roar that day, they cried.

* * *

Arya Stark had just escaped from Harrenhal with the help of a man with many faces. Now she traveled with Gendry and hot pie. They traveled half way away from Harrenhal and they were half way to Riverrun. She couldn't wait to see her brother.

"So do you think you're brother would have need for a smith?" asked Gendry to Arya.

"I'm sure Robb could use one," replied Arya.

"Arya do you think you're brother would need a baker?" asked Hot pie.

"Hehe yes Hot pie I'm sure and he doesn't I will insist."

"Well I do hope so I mean if not then I really do not know what to do I really can't do much. I suppose I could cook, but I like baking more. You know why? It's because-"

"SHUT UP HOT PIE!" said Arya and Gendry at the same time. The two laughed at Hot pie's face.

Soon however Arya heard a voice. "Quick," she said in a whisper, "get down I think someone's coming."

The three hid behind a tree and heard four voices.

"I'm telling you Frod, that Flash is a demon. There is a rumor going around he destroyed Casterly rock. With one hand!"

"Oh come of it Nick, I sure it's just that a rumor."

"No Nick's right Frod. And I tell you what that Flash fellow had never lost a battle! His army defended Winterfell against the iron born you know. And he destroyed Tywin Lannister's host.!"

"Lugo is right Frod, they call him the bane of Lannisters!"

"Really Siqu?"

"Yeah really! And you know what else I heard..." the voices just slowly faded away. The trio slowly stepped out of their hiding spots and started walking away.

But when the reached the road they realised the four men were there waiting for them. Two had bows out and the other two had swords.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. Three little young ones," said the one call Frod.

"Yeah quite green looking buggers aren't they?" said the one called Siqu.

"Maybe we should cut them up and feed them to the bears in these woods." said Nick.

"Yeah the fat one especially. Not the girl though, she is going to be ours," said Lugo.

"Girl? One of them is a girl?" asked Nick looking at Lugo.

"Yeah can't you see?" said Lugo pointing at the three.

"Which one? The tall one?" asked Nick.

"No you idiot that one is more manly than you! The short one!" said Lugo looking done at Nick's short height.

"Oy that's racists!"

"Enough! We can argue this later. Okay?" said Frod.

"Okay," came three replies.

The four now looked at Arya and the others with a sadistic look in their eyes.

Gendry drew a sword he had found at Harrenhal while Arya drew her sword Needle. Hot pie picked up a stone.

Hot pie then yelled, "AHHHHH" and through the stone at Nick. The man was hit and feel back a step. Hot pie then charged them. He got two steps before he was shot full of arrows.

Gendry immediately steppe in front of Arya, "Arya run!" he said.

"No I can fight too!" Arya said.

"No Arya you are too important. Run now!"

Just the Nick shot an arrow at Gendry, this caused Gendry to fall down from the pain. Arya looked at the wound and saw his blood come out. She then realised this was the end for her. But it couldn't, she had so many things she still wanted to do! She wanted to kill Cersei and Joffrey! She needed to kill the Hound!

Arya lifted Needle higher and saw the four men grinning. The stepped forward, they were close to her. Nick kicked Hot pie's body and then Arya saw red. If she was going to die, then she was going to take them with her!

But suddenly just then, a whistle was heard in the forest. For one second that sound rang through the forest and then suddenly something hit two of the men in the back.

The two men, Nick and Frod dropped like a sack.

"What the hell!" said Lugo. Arya saw two dagger sticking out of their necks. Then suddenly out of a tree came a black blur. The blur was on Siqu's neck and it twisted it killing the man. The blur then hit Lugo on the and pushed the man down on his belly.

The blur then stopped and Arya realised it was a man. He raised his left hand and out came a blade out of no were. "Rest in peace," said the man and he plunged it into Lugo's neck.

The man closed Lugo's eyes and the other men as well. He then walked over to Arya. Arya still held Needle up.

"Easy child I mean you no harm," said the mysterious man.

"Who are you," demanded Arya.

"My name is Ezio, I am an assassin sent to find you."

That brought Aryas attention.

"I mean you know harm I promise."

"How can I trust you?"asked Arya.

"Because if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead."

Arya slowly noded and sheathed Needle. She then looked at Gendry, "can you help him?"

The assassin Ezio looked at Gendry's wound and took out a box, "I will try."

He then opened the box and took the paste inside and drew the arrow out and then applied the paste in the wound in one motion. After a moment Gendry looked calmed down and in less pain. "Who sent you to find me?" asked Arya to the assassin.

"You're brother asked my master to find you,"came the reply.

"Who is your master?"

The man smiled at this, "Naruto Namikaze."

* * *

**Alright 4,370 words. Not bad. If I do say so myself**

**Alright any suggestions? Comment? Leave them all in the Review place. Or what ever it is called.**

**Hey does anyone even know what it is called?**

**ANy way REVIEW!**

**P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto.**


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The moment Naruto and Robb arrives at Riverrun Naruto met with Ezio, who had found the young Arya stark. The moment she saw her brother she ran to him.

The sight of seeing the two family members meet was a touching one. Naruto smiled at that sight, just then Dany came next to him, "I know what you did Naruto."

Naruto looked at her, he tried to smile at tell it was okay and that he was fine, but she knew him too well. "Dany, I-I see them, every night before I go to bed. I can almost hear them."

Dany pulled Naruto into a hug, "No Naruto what you did was extraordinary. You killed the least number of people you could and saved so many in the process of doing so. If the men had attacked most of them would have died and most of the innocent people there would have died caught in the crossfire. You saved that Naruto."

Naruto just looked at Dany. She slowly wiped away a tear he didn't he shed, "that you Dany."

Naruto pulled her in closer and hugged her, "I will always be there for you my little fox. Don't you forget that." She kissed him and Naruto felt warmth return to his soul. She somehow always made him feel better. Somehow.

The next day at breakfast Arya came up to Naruto. She was in a dress, that somehow did not seem to look right with her. She bowed to him, "Lord Namikaze I would like to thank you for saving me."

Naruto smiled, he could see how much she hated the clothes she wore, "it was Ezio who saved you my Lady. I did nothing."

Arya looked at Naruto straight in the eye, "my Lord can I make a request?"

Naruto nodded, "it would depend on the request. If it is reasonable then I accept." At this moment Robb's eyes were big as saucers, Arya was acting ladylike and nobel. Arya! Lady like! Never had Robb thought he would see the day.

"I would like you to train me to be an assassin," she said.

Robb spat out his drink, "what! Arya what are you talking about!"

Arya looked at her brother, "Ezio told me his master was Lord Namikaze and that he had taught Ezio all that he knew. I want to learn. I want to be an assassin."

Naruto looked at her, his smile gone, "why?"

"Naruto you can't be considering this!" cried out Robb.

"Wait Robb hear her out," replied Naruto he then motioned Arya to speak.

"I want revenge," she said.

"Is that it?"

Arya nodded. "Then that is not good enough." was Naruto's reply.

"What?!" said Arya.

"Revenge is a powerful motivator true, but if you wish to be an assassin then you need much more than just revenge. You need a creed, a cause. A reason to fight beyond revenge."

Arya looked at Naruto like he grew a second head.

"When you find a proper reason tell me and I might reconsider." Naruto the got up and left. Robb got up immediately after and caught up with Naruto.

"Naruto what are you thinking! She will now never give up on finding a reason. And she can't be an assassin, she is but 10! And a woman. She should be a Lady!"

Naruto chuckled, "Robb if she finds a reason, a proper reason. Then not you or I or anyone for that matter could stop her from doing what she wants. She has, after all, the wild wolf in her. And what is she is a woman, she is still a Stark." And with that the argument was dropped, mostly because Robb knew Naruto was right.

* * *

That day Naruto was looking up and the monthly report form Konohagakure and Moat Cailin.

Konohagakure had now a population of 50,000 people. The most number of people in the north. So far the city was prospering. The army had a total 2000 units ready. 1000 warriors and 1000 archers in the men divisions. In the newly made female division there was 700 archers and 20 new assassins. Most of the woman who joined the army was now under a new branch, the medics. There were ow 400 medics in Konohagakure. Making Konohagakure the healthist city.

The borders of Konohagakure were now secure, the land which was once the Bolton's that the nedioring Lords took, Karstark and Hornwood, were given back and a daily patrol was established on the border.

The city itself was now indestructible. The walls were 80 feet high and thick as boulders.

Daenerys and Naruto had received a letter from the wall stating an urgent need for men. It seems the wildlings were attacking the wall, and this time they had a king to help them.

Naruto ordered his men that was stationed at Winterfell to the Wall to defend it. The 3700 men all left Winterfell is were expected to reach the wall in a month.

Then there was Moat Cailin. The castle was now defened by 100 men from Konohagakure. But in actuality, it was were the headquarters of the assassins are. Now with 70 members the assassins were lead by Ezio and Altair. They assigned the missions and Naruto has taken a back seat to the order.

Tonight there was to be feast, to celebrate the fall of the wall and the forcible victory over the Lannisters.

Naruto sat at the table with Dany at his side and at the center, and Robb was to his left.

It was a merry banquet, the mead was good the meat was juicy and Naruto for that moment forgot about the soul crushing guilt he felt.

There was several songs played and the legendary songstress Dinah Lance A.K.A the Black Canary. Her voice was almost hypnotising, and she was very easy on the eyes as well.

The knight was running long, when Arya came up to Naruto.

"Lord Namikaze," she said as she curtsied.

"Lady Stark," responded Naruto.

"I have found a creed," she said simply looking Naruto dead in the eyes. He knew she was serious, but he asked her the next question either way.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

"To protect the innocent and to avenge those wronged."

"Who are the one that have been wronged," asked Naruto. He was surprised by her creed, it sounded so similar to one he wanted to stand for so long again.

"The people."

"Would murder be wrong?" asked Naruto as he sipped his mead.

"Yes."

"Then kill everyone here," Naruto slide a dagger on the table and Arya looked at it strangely.

"W-what?"

"If killing is wrong and against you're creed, then kill everyone here."

"B-but, they have done nothing wrong! They killed only the Lannisters men. The Lannisters deserve their deaths!"

"And I killed a mountain of people. Does that make me right."

"Yes!"

"Why? Because I am not a Lannister?"

"Yes!"

Naruto sighed, the girl was close but no dice, "wrong. You're look on the world is lopsided and narrow. Just because the Lannisters killed on of your family does not mean it is right to allow us to kill their family."

"Then where's the justice?" asked Dany. She looked at Naruto, the fire reflected of her eyes, god those eyes.

"There is no such thing," said Naruto, "once when I was very young I thought I could be justice. Be the good person in war and not kill. I thought that I could judge this world because I was justice. That was creed I had long ago. Now, now I realise I can't be that no one can. It's impossible in a world like this."

"Than what is your creed now?" asked Arya.

Naruto looked at Dany, "to protect those I care for, with any means necessary."

Dany smiled and they shared a kiss. Arya left and all the while she thought of Naruto's answer.

When Naruto and Dany broke the kiss, Robb got up, "people! My friends, today is time of celebration!" the men cheered, "we have won a great battle! The lions do not roar, they cry!" this meet with another cheer of approval. "I would like to make a toast," he turned to Dany and Naruto, "to Queen Daenerys and the Flash." Robb gulped down his drink and Naruto and Dany got up and the crowed cheered.

Just then a flash of silver passed. Naruto turned and saw a servant stab Dany in the back.

"DANY! NO!" Naruto threw the man across the room and bent down and tried to see the damage. He back was stabbed, but she would live if saw a maester. The only place Naruto trusted to help Dany was Konohagakure where there were several healers.

Just as he was about to flash there, he felt a stab in his back. Naruto fell to his knees. He turned and saw Robb standing over him.

"R-robb?" asked Naruto. Robb, Robb was his friend why? Why?

"You are a monster Naruto, one that I can't afford to let free incase you attack my home and do to it what you did to the rock. We have peace in your death. I'm sorry."

Naruto felt to more daggers hit his back, one cut his spinal cord in his lower back, he couldn't focus. He could probably send one person to Konohagakure to heal and Naruto knew what he had to do.

He tapped Dany's unconscious body and it disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Naruto smiled she may be saved yet, he turned to Robb and with a breath he said, "fuck you Robb." Naruto then closed his eyes.

* * *

Robb Stark did it. He slayed a god. The wolf ordered his his men to kill the Dornishmen still alive. Robb himself killed Quentny but Oberyn disappeared before Robb could kill him as well.

Robb had been planning this for months. When Naruto made himself a legend by destroying the Rock, Robb took his chance. He was also waiting to make sure Naruto's men left Winterfell, the fools would not receive word of Naruto's death until they reached the wall. There was now a steady peace with Tywin Lannister and Robb.

The peace was that Robb would be king of the north. He would be an independent ruler from the iron throned. Tywin had even sweetened the deal by allowing Robb to have the Riverlands as well as part of his kingdom. All Robb had to do was kill Dany and Naruto. Robb would have rather kept Dany as his wife instead, but it was not to be so.

He looked at Naruto body, he felt a pang of guilt but if the death of one man ment the stop of a war and sparing the lives of many, then so be it.

"My lord," said Karstark, "what should we do with the body?"

Robb looked at the chaos at the table, "throw it in a ditch."

In the hour that followed Robb Stark was the busiest in his life. He had to lock up Arya and make sure did not get out. She seemed to have liked the late Namikaze a lot.

Robb then sent a message to Tywin to tell that the deed was done. He also messaged Balon, or as he and his men call him, King Balon. He asked for peace between them and if Balon said yes, there would be no war between him and Robb and Tywin. The iron islands would even be allowed to be it's own kingdom like the north is.

The dragons were a problem, 50 of Robb's men were burnt before they managed to kill the green one, Raegen something. The other two however managed to escape and flew away.

Robb took the throne and became know as the king in the north. Also known as the man responsible for the bloody feast.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He blinked the light away and got up and saw that he was in Konohagakure main room. Except Kurama was there in his giant fox glory.

"So I am in my mind?" asked Naruto getting up.

Kurama nodded slowly.

"I can't wait to get back, Robb won't know what hit him."

"You're not going back Naruto," said Kurama.

"What?"

"I said you are not going back."

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to heal you."

"B-But Kurama if you don't then we both will die!"

"If that is the way it has to be, then so be it." Kurama then laid his head down on the ground and pretended to be asleep.

"Kurama! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Kurama opened his eyes and stared at Naruto, **"What is wrong with you!"**

Naruto was taken back by the rage in Kurama's voice, "w-what?"

"What is wrong with you Naruto! After all the things you have done is what you are doing right now the right thing to do?!"

"What do you mean! Of course it is, Robb killed Dany!"

"And will killing him bring her back?"

"I will at least avenge her!"

"You are not Naruto."

"What?"

"I said, you are not Naruto! At Least not the one I remember," Kurama said the last lines in a whisper, but it was not lost on Naruto.

"Kurama, what do you mean?"

Kurama sighed, "Do you remember when we first met? What did I say to you?"

Naruto thought back to the day that he was killed the first time, "you told me that you wanted help me become a warrior for justice. We greed that would be my goal, my creed."

Kurama nodded, "yes. You have not forgotten. Then what is your excuse for acting the way you have?"

"What?"

"You killed thousands Naruto! You were supposed to be the one I could be proud of! The first uncorrupted ninja! You were supposed to be the one who would lead these people into a brighter future! You were supposed to lead them to be better than themselves, not join them! What you are now, can you say you are better that Bolton was?"

Naruto was taken back, Kurama was right, but no what Naruto did was the only choice, " I had no other choice Kurama! I realised that there was no thing as true justice! There is no thing as taking a higher road!"

"The only reason you say that is because you have not tried it yet!" this time it was a new voice that said that. Naruto looked at the direction of the voice and saw a small boy slip out from behind Kurama.

"W-who are you?" asked Naruto.

"He is you," said Kurama, "at least what you were before you became what you are now."

Naruto looked back at the child, was he really so thin and small? "The only reason you think that you can't be just in this world is because you have not tried!" said the little Naruto.

"I have! I have tried everything! It's easy for you to say, you never had to do the thing I did. The people out there all of them, even Dany, they know that sacrifices have to be made! To win a war people have to die! It was for the greater good!"

The little Naruto walked towards Naruto quickly and before Naruto could react kicked him in the balls. Naruto fell down clutching his private, who knew he had a kick like that when he was young?

"Shut up ass hole!" said little Naruto, "greater good my ass! Mom and Dad and Harlod would be disgusted by you! You have the power to become so much more"

"W-wha-"

"-you disgust me, is this what I grow up into? God I am horrible, worse than Bolton. You have the power to be better than them, but you chose to be on their level. Using your power and be better than them is what you are supposed to do, sure it would be difficult, but that is the price of that power! The responsibility of the people is on you!"

"That is why I was slowly reducing the chakra you could access," said Kurama, "you were going out of control. I had restricted the chakra you could use but even then you killed all those people."

"stop..." said Naruto.

"What?"

"STOP!" yelled out Naruto. Little Naruto slowly disappeared. "I get it, I understand..." Naruto curled up on the floor.

"Naruto," said Kurama with pain and concern in his voice, "I knew I shouldn't have put this on you. You were so young, I should have know. Not even I was incorruptible, how could I trust a child to do my work for me and save this world."

Naruto slowly got up, he looked at Kurama, "Kurama remember the request you asked from me?"

"Which one?"

"The one to make sure I never changed. To always stand by my choices and creed?" Kurama nodded at that, "I failed you. I'm sorry."

Kurama softened, "I'm sorry as well," he extended his tails and wrapped them around Naruto.

"Is what I was becoming the reason you do not talk to me these days?"

Kurama nodded.

Naruto had tears in his eyes, he had lost his first true friend, "can you ever forgive me? For what I have become, for what I have done?"

Kurama looked at Naruto's tears, "you have forgiven me of fare worse Naruto, what kind of a friend would I be if I didn't forgive you? But tell me, can you forgive yourself?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Then I have a proposition for you," at this Naruto looked at Kurama, "you redeem yourself. Go to the night's watch and fight with them. They are all looking to redeem themselves. You remember the brotherhood they all shared. Fight with them against what is coming, but do so without chakra."

"W-without chakra? But that would leave me..."

"Human, that would leave you human. You have lost what you once had, the heart of a normal human being. It was replaced by the monster you became, Lord Namikaze, you need to get that back Naruto. Can you do that?"

"'Our will is fire' isn't that my house motto? Yes I will do this Kurama. I get back what I once lost, belive it!"

Kurma smirked, finally a little of the old Naruto he knew was coming back, "all right kid hang on I'm sending you back!"

* * *

Naruto blinked his eyes, he was back in the real world if the stars above was any indication, and the pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Naruto looked at the stars again, he realised that he had not looked up at them in a very, very long time. Usually these days Dany's eyes helped him calm down, but now, now he lost her.

Naruto slowly climbed out of the ditch, he still felt the pain of the Fu steel dagger stabbing him in the back. He looked down and saw a cut in his Fu steel armor. Naruto sighed, if he did die then all the cloned he had were now gone and so there was no one there to make new Fu steel. That was good, but Naruto had also lost his spy network.

He slowly took of his armor and Vigilance and dug a hole in the ditch. He put his armor and the sword along with his daggers and everything else he owned in the hole and covered it. If he was going to do this, then he was going to make sure no one would recognize as his armor was quite infamous as well as his sword.

He couldn't kill Robb right now as he would be surrounded by guards and Naruto though skilled, knew he could not take on 20 people at the same time. Revenge would have to wait.

Naruto grabbed a tunic and a pair of pants and a cloak, and was now dressed as a commoner. He stole some food from the kitchen and a few coins and he was off to the wall.

But just before he left Riverrun he went to the armory, he remembered that Robb had now a large supply of his Fu steel. Naruto entered the armory and asked Kurama, "hey Kurama can I take away all the chakra in these weapons? Will it counted as using chakra?"

"No, you would just be absorbing chakra not using it, so you can activate that seal of yours," came Kurama's reply.

Naruto smiled a fox smile and did his seal absorbing all the chakra form the Fu steel. He created this seal just in case any of his weapons got into enemy hands. It did not stop the dagger, but at least now Robb won't have unbreakable weapons on his side. It was not much, but it was just the beginning of Naruto's revenge on Robb Stark.

Naruto slowly creeped out but just as he was coming to the gate he saw another individual in a clock leaving Riverrun. Naruto focused and realised it was Arya Stark, so the girl wanted away from her brother?

"Naruto, if I recall she wanted to be your apprentice correct?" asked Kurama mentally, "I recall she having the same values you once held dear. You are trying to regain them, she might be useful along the way."

Naruto simply nodded and he crept up to the girl, just before she noticed, Naruto covered her mouth and looked at Arya dead in the eye, which were now wide in surprise.

"Be silent," Naruto whispered as he pushed Arya into a corner, "yes I am alive, no I am not undead. You wanted me to train you yes?"

Arya slowly nodded.

"Then you will travel with me and I will train you. Is this understandable?"

Arya nodded again.

"I will remove my hand now, remember not a sound until we are 200 feet away from this place. Okay?"

Another nodded and then Naruto removed his hand from her mouth. He slowly walked away and soon they left Riverrun.

Naruto looked back at Arya and she was burning holes into his back, it was going to be a long wake to the Wall. Naruto just hoped in the back of his mind that Dany made it to Konohagakure alright.

* * *

**Boy that chapter was 'Bloody' hard. HAHA. And before you ask I don't know wether to let Dany live or die. I mean I have not decided, so wait untill the next chapter.**

**So REVIEWSSS in the Review box!**

**Thank you guys for being such awsome reader. You all have really changed my life so thanks.**

**P.s. I don't own ASOIAF and Naruto**


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Dany slowly opened her eyes. She could hear the birds chirping in the back and smelt lilies. She saw the sheets of Konohagakure's many healer beds.

"What, what happened?" she asked the maid she saw sitting next to her.

"Your grace," said the maid, "you are all right, you are in Konohagakure."

"What happened to me, the last thing I remember was... Naruto. What happened to Naruto?" she asked the maid.

"L-lord Namikaze is, is, he is-"

"WHAT?!" Dany snapped, she knew the answer. She just had to hear it from someone else.

"Lord Namikaze is dead."

Dany fell back into bed unconscious, the maid quickly left to gather the head nurse.

Dany awoke her eyes again, this time she was surrounded by several people.

"Your grace," said a man draped in red clothes. This man was bald and smelled of different scents, Dany however recognized him from when she went to Joffrey's torrey, Varys.

"Varys," said Dany, she looked around for a weapon and found non.

"My queen," said Varys, "I sure you have many questions, I and the council will help answer them for you."

Dany raised an eyebrow, "council?"

"Allow me to introduce the council of Konohagakure," Varys pointed to the group gathered around her. There was three men and two woman. "The man to you're left is Alro Feren, the head of the warriors." the man to Dany left was tall and well muscled, he looked battle ready. The man bowed to her.

"Then the head of the archers, Oliver Queen, " the man next to Alro was tall and had an athletic build he looked fast and packed a punch. The man bowed as well.

"Then we have the head of the intelligence branch, Altair, he refuses to give his last name," this man wore white with red linings and a hood over his face, this man remained still and did not bow.

"Then as you know the head of the healers is Fiona, you're personal maid when you stayed here," the woman broke out the gathered and hugged Dany. She and Dany became fast friends and Dany knew she could count of Fiona.

"I promise we will get them back Dany," said Fiona with an iron in her voice, Dany had not heard before in the gentle girl.

"Yes, well the last person on the council is Adlen Forest, she heads the woman's division of the army and is the chosen spokeswoman of the people," said Varies as he motioned to the last woman there. The woman was beautiful, she had green eyes and black hair.

"That is well and good, but I do not remember a council," said Dany after Adlen had bowed.

"A lot has happened while you slept," said Varys.

Dany looked at the man and glared at him, "tell me. Now."

Varys nodded, " it started after the red feast."

"The red feast?"

"Yes that is what people are calling what happened to you and Lord Namikaze. The red feast happened and somehow you found yourself here. I believe that it was Lord Namikaze's doing in his last breath."

Dany did not know what to feel. Naruto used his last breath to save her, he flet happy knowing he cared so much for her. Sad because he was now gone from her forever and anger. She was angry at Robb Stark.

"They will pay," said Dany, "with fire and blood they will all pay. The north will burn."

"Indeed it will," said Varys.

"How are you here?" asked Dany, "why are you here?"

"My queen I have always been at your side. Helping you along the way."

"What? What do you mean."

"I have always been on your side, I knew you were alive and I did not tell Robert. I knew you were with Lord Namikaze and I did not tell Robert or Ned Stark. I have always been on the side of the rightful heir of the iron throne."

Dany looked at this man in disbelief. Should she trust him, no of course not. But she could use him.

"Then tell me why you are here."

"To help you take back the throne."

The rest of the night Barys told Dany what had happened to the world while she slept.

Robb Stark was now king in the north and there was a three way treaty going between him, Tywin Lannister and Balon Greyjoy. Just it was a shaky treaty, there were always rumors that two were trying to allies themselves to defeat the third.

Joffrey Lannister had married Margaery Tyrell and the south was ruled by them. The controlled all expect Drone, who was now lead by the still alive Obrey Martell. He had openly declared war on the iron throne and Robb. But due to the land structure of the content Drone could not be attacked so now there was a threat to Joffrey's life right next to him.

The riverlands was in chaos and was in a state of war. It was all going to shit. Stannis had remained in Dragonstone and still supported Dany, but only by the instance of his red lady. The wall had received the men from Konohagakure and the men were stationed there. Varys did not go into why but he mentioned a need greater than fighting a war.

"What need is greater than fighting a war?" asked Dany.

"Fighting for life," came his reply.

"So now explain to me this council of yours." Dany turning her gaze on the assembled people there.

"With Lord Namikaze dead and you in a coma we needed someone to take over. Hence the council was made. We protect and govern Konohagakure."

"Then why are you here?"

"Even though my web may not be as fast or vast as Lord Namikaze, it is still big. After all the best weapon in a war is information."

Dany nodded, a soiled reason, but she still does not trust this man.

"But now with you awake my queen, you can take over," said Varys.

"Does anyone else knows I am awake?"

"Only us and the maid you spoke to."

"Good let no one know that I am alive. Tell me does Stark attack Konohagakure?"

"Yes my queen, but he is met only with failure and death. Lord Namikaze knew what he was doing when he built this place. It is unbreachable."

Danny nodded, and finally she asked a question she had been dreading, "where are my dragons."

"Ther escaped Robb my lady, they burnt his men and left." Dany smiled at that at least they were free, "but only two left."

Dany looked up at that, he face became as fierce as a dragon, "which one?"

"Rhaegal."

Dany almost lost herself. She was angry, no she was beyond that. She always had one reason to live in life and that was to take the iron throne. Now she had two, to see Robb Starks head on a spike.

* * *

It had been two long months at the Wall. Naruto had left Arya at Moat Cailin to be trained by the assassins. He remembered that meeting.

"Arya," he remembered telling her, "remember when you came to me with you're creed?"

"Yes, you told me that it was impossible."

Naruto shook his head, "I was wrong Arya. You were right, there is such a thing as true justice. But remember that you have to be above them, you have to not be personally involved if you are to have any right over the life of a human being."

"I have to be above them?"

Naruto nodded, "you have to be above them but treat them equally. If you truly wish to be justice, then you will have to be willing to kill family if you are forced to."

Arya cringed at the mention of family, "Lord Namikaze, I understand you want revenge against Robb, but please spare my family."

Naruto nodded to her and then left Moat Cailin. Robb would pay and Naruto would spare the innocent, but Robb would pay. The assassins soon found Arya and then they began her training.

Naruto had then reached the wall and soon he became known as the 'stranger'.

When Naruto first came he had his hair shaven and wore a mask over his mouth. He noticed that his men from Konohagakure were there and he did not want to be recognized. When he was asked why he was there, he simply told them to help. He refused to join the night's watch and was hence assigned to be an engineer and help with the wall construction.

He worked along side a little kid name Daren and they soon became good friends. Daren Snow was his name, he was a rumored bastard of a local lord not worth remembering. Daren had joined the watch in hopes of glory and Naruto while respecting that wondered what glory could be found at the Wall.

Everything was going slow, until Jon Snow came back. Naruto though he was lost to the ice beyond the wall, but when Jon came back, he had a story to tell.

Naruto knew there was a reason he liked Jon, but now it confirmed it, Jon was the most interesting person at the Wall.

It seemed Jon a lot of amazing things. He had climbed the fucking wall, made love to a wildling and had even pretended to have joined Mance's side. Naruto knew there were a lot of wildlings but hearing just how many shocked him.

"Do you expect us to believe you?" asked one brother.

Jon turned to him, "I don't expect you to believe me, I expect you to fight with me."

"He is right," said Steve Rogers who was leading Konohagakure's army at the wall, "we need to prepare. There are several wildlings coming to attack us, we need to be ready."

"Who made you boss!" said another brother.

Steve looked at the man, "these wildings are coming for us, do you want to sit here talking about it, or are you going to help us fight them?"

Them men looked at each other. Naruto smirked under his mask, Steve was always good with words. "The real threat is not the wildlings," said Naruto in a rough voice, "it is who they are running away from."

The men all looked to the 'stranger', "what do you mean," asked Steve. Naruto just looked at Jon.

"White walkers," said Jon, "they are running away from the white walkers."

That night Jon was made Lord Commander of the nights watch.

Jon took a different approach to the wildling host that came. This was due to the nightly meeting Naruto had with Jon.

Jon was out on the wall looking North and at the forest ahead. Naruto slowly came behind him and coughed.

Jon turned with his hand on long claw, he looked at Naruto, "oh it is you 'stranger' why are you here?"

"Same reason you are Lord Commander," replied Naruto in a rough voice.

Jon looked back north, "tell me do you think we will survive?"

"No. It will be a useless battle."

"What?"

"I said that this battle would be useless."

"And why would that be?"

"Because you need all the living bodies you have for what is to come."

Jon laughed, "and what would you suggest oh wise stranger?"

"Make peace, that way you will have more men to fight against them."

Jon looked like he was thinking over the idea seriously, he nodded. Naruto knew there was a reason he did not kill Jon the moment he saw him.

The next month at the wall was busy for Naruto as an engineer he spent most of his time restoring all the towers of Castle Black. The wildlings now either lived at the wall or at Moletown. The night's watch and the wildlings now worked together.

Jon and Mance now lead this group along with Steve and Jon always asked Naruto for advice in private.

The north had been in chaos. Several of Robb's vassals had been revolting against him. Konohagakure openly attacked Strak's lands every chance they got. Several people had died and Naruto was glad that this headache was on Robb. He was however sad at the lives lost. Last he heard the army of Konohagakure was leading an attack on Winterfell.

It had been a month and Naruto was now on the wall, he looked across the north and enjoyed the scenery. It was calm, the calm before the storm.

Jon joined him, "well 'stranger' any advice now?"

Naruto chuckled, "no my Lord Commander."

They both stared at the distance. The sun was slowly coming down, and as it came down the shadows came up. Naruto could see something come out of the shadows.

White walkers!

"My Lord!" yelled out Naruto, and when Jon looked he turned pale as snow.

"Sound the alarms!" he cried out. Just then a flying ball of ice hit the wall.

The ground shook and Naruto almost lost his balance, Jon however almost fell. Naruto caught Jon by the cape and saved his life.

"Thank you," but just as Jon said those words, another ball hit the wall, this time Naruto fell. Jon tried catching Naruto but his grip failed, "NOOOOO."

Naruto was falling, if he had chakara he could survive, maybe even save everyone. Why? Why was this his fate? Why was this happening to him? As Naruto fell he fell on the top of the elevator that was coming up. That knocked Naruto out cold.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes he saw Kurama.

"Kurama, what the hell!"

"Relax kid, I'll fix you up in a second."

Naruto looked at the fox, "Kurama I have a question. What gives you the right?"

"What?"

"I said what gives you the right to take away my chakra and let me be unable to help my people? They are all dying out there Kurama and what am I doing? Advising a child."

"Naruto you are needed here at the wall."

"I am needed with my people!" Naruto punched Kurama and the fox flew back a few feet. Naruto looked at his hands, of course he was in his mind! Kurama could not control him here!

"NARUTO!" roared Kurama.

"Kurama!" Naruto formed a Rasengan and hit it dead on with the fox sending him flying out of the castle in Naruto's mind.

Naruto jumped down and with the Rasengan still in his hand hit a recovering Kurama right on the head.

"You did far worse then I," said Naruto as he jumped to avoid a tail Kurama swung at him. "You killed a lot more than I did!"

Naruto was thrown back into the forest and Kurama jumped after him, "so what of it?!"

Naruto got up fast, he tried activating his nine tails cloak but he realised Kurama had the chakra. Naruto instead used his own chakra and hit Kurama with 1000 shadow clones.

"You said that I needed to be better, that I killed innocents when none had to die! What right do you have to do that when you yourself have killed?!"

Kurama swung his tail destroying few clones. But when he heard the last part Kurama flinched under Naruto's voice and in that second Naruto hit Kurama with a one rasengan from each clone.

"Well!" Naruto said standing over Kurama, "answer me!"

"Y-you were supposed to be better than me."

"What?"

"Naruto when I first met you, I realised who you were. Who you could become, someone better than me. Someone who could be the hero that I never could. I saved countless lives in the ninja world, but I was still referred to as the demon fox. I protected people, and though I tried my hardest someone always died. But you, when I met you I realised you could be different than me. You could do better than me. But when you became who you were I realised you were becoming like me. Naruto I couldn't allow that."

"So you take away my chakra! You take away my chance of saving who I loved? For what a sense of sacrifice to be a hero?!"

"YES!" Kurama swatted Naruto away with a paw, "you were supposed to be the best of me and of you're family!" He attacked Naruto with his tails, while forming a bijuu ball in his mouth.

"And who are you to decide that!" Naruto started forming the Rasendisk. Just as Kurama launched his attacked Naruto threw the Rasendisk.

The explosion cleared the city and Naruto was thrown away to the edge of his mind scape.

Naruto got up as soon as he could and looked at Kurama, the fox was still down but was coming up fast. Naruto activated his chakra cloak and jumped across the destroyed city and hit Kurama with a large Rasengan. He landed on the fox and looked at him straight in the eyes, "what the hell do you want me to do Kurama? All this while my worst enemy has been you. My only friend in this world. So tell me, I want this mess to be over with, tell me what I should do?"

Kurama looked at the man before him, "Naruto, I-I am sorry. I always wanted to do what wa-"

"-just tell me what you want."

"For you to save this world. As soon as I came here I could feel it, I could feel him."

"Who?"

"The one these people call the great other. If chakra is life given a sort of form, then he is the opposite of chakra. I could feel it, I could feel him. Ever since we came to this world I knew that you and it would have to fight. That is why I wanted you to train Naruto, why I wanted you to be the warrior of life. But you were killing so many, I didn't know whether you would not fall to the other."

"What are you talking about? You stopped making sense!"

"This world and the people in it are all controlled by it. The great other as these people call it would be known as Death form."

"Death form?"

"Yes. Death appears in many forms, in this world death is given the body of the great other."

"But that still doesn't explain why you wanted me to stop killing!"

"Because it corrupts ! God you are so fucking impatient! The great other does a lot more than just take the souls of those who have passed in this world, it has much more power. It whispers in the minds of men. It controls them, slowly it corrupts them destroying who they were supposed to be."

"You're making this shit up Kurama!"

"No I am not! Use your head idiot! When in you're life has people acted in ways they were not supposed to? Think!"

After a moment, "Robb?"

"Yes, but there is another, think harder."

"K-Karstark?"

"That was the first time I felt the great other influence a man. When I saw Karstark leave you alone to save himself I knew that he was not of his mind. Which grandfather would leave their own to die? The great other whispered words to him and Karstark did it."

"That does mean that he is innocent!"

"Of course not! The great mother gave him a choice and Karstark chose wrong! His actions are his own and no one else are to blame. But the great other is to blame, he influenced Robb and suggested him to betray you. Robb chose poorly and stabbed you in the back, but that does not mean he is innocent."

"Only two people? Kurama if this great other is a strong as you say, why as he effected only two?"

"He hasn't, he has influenced several, people. Bolton for one. And then his son Domeric. Do you remember the rumors we heard of Domeric we heard after we killed him? He was said to be a gentle person, a total opposite of his father. And yet we found out he was a pedophile? Naruto tell me how could this be?"

"Rumors are rumors Kurama."

"But I felt it there too. The great others presence. It is responsible for Karstark, Robb, Bolton, Domeric, at one point it even tried controlling Dany. But he failed, she was too pure for him."

"What the hell has this to do with not wanting me to kill!"

"What does all these people have in common?"

..."me?"

"Yes. Ever since we came to this world, the great other has been trying to kill you. It tired having you killed by having Karstark leave you. After you survived that it tried to control you. It controls people by whispering in the ear of those not pure of heart. And by not pure of heart, I mean those who have killed and killed a lot."

"Then... then it convinced Domeric to piss me off in hopes that I would kill everyone and he could control me?"

"Yes, I couldn't warn you at the time because I did not know that was how the great other controlled others. But soon in the later years i realised that was how it was done, and so I tried to prevent you to stop killing. But no matter what happened over the years, you stayed true. You may somewhere along the road started killing, but you're heart remained true. I was so proud of you Naruto."

"Then why? Why did you tell me to stop now?"

"Because after the rock you started seeing them as numbers. I was worried that you were losing yourself in this world. I was worried that the great other was going to control you."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

"Did you know that Robb was being influenced by the great other?!"

"Yes. I did."

Naruto kicked Kurama and the fox slide till the very edge of the mindscape.

"Why did you not tell me? Why did you not tell me Robb was being controlled! I could have saved DANY!"

"HE WAS NOT BEING CONTROLLED!" roared Kurama, "HE MADE HIS CHOICE!"

"Then WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

"Because I needed you dead!"

"What?!"

"I needed the great other to think you were dead."

"Why?"

"Because he has woken up."

* * *

Jon saw the 'stranger' hit the top of the elevator as the thing came up.

Jon realized the stranger would be probably dead, he prayed a silent prayer to the man who had given him so much of advice in the past and then ordered his men to mobilize, it was time for the darkest night.

The walker at first stayed a good distance away from the wall, they kept hurling huge ice glass at the wall trying to break a part of it down. So far they were succeeding the wall near castle black got a crack on it.

The men readied themselves and marched out of Castle Black. Konohagakure's army at the lead, followed by the night's watch and then the wildlings. Steve and Jon lead the forces. Jon turned around and addressed the men.

"They are here. For thousands of years this wall has stood. It had stood and we fought each other like animals fight over meat, but now it is time. It is time for the real reason the knights watch is needed. Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the fire that burns against the cold, the light that brings the dawn, the horn that wakes the sleepers, the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. I once thought those words for just us, now I know it is for all how value life and fight against the undying! Fight for your lives! For your freedom!"

Jon turned and the people roared their approval. Jon realised that in this army there were wildlings, men, woman and even giants. They were all united against the white walkers. Jon smiled, this was all possible because of the 'stranger'. Jon whispered a prayer for him again.

"Ready me!" yelled Steve, "charge!"

* * *

Naruto looked at the injured Kurama, "what do you mean he has woken up?"

"I mean he is up and he is coming to get everything that is living. The white walkers obey him only because they fear him."

"Then why did you take away my chakra?"

"Because that is how he tracked you. You shined like the sun when compared to the rest of the people here, mostly because of my chakra. He is afraid of you and you're chakra, that is why he wanted you dead."

"So you take away my chakra and convinces me to come to the Wall, because you want me to...?"

"Fight him. This has been your destiny Naruto, to fight this creature."

"But you said it yourself. He is death!"

"I'm not saying you can kill him, that would be impossible! I'm saying we destroy his body! And seal him away north of the wall!"

"You want me to kill him, without chakra?"

"I... I will give you you're chakra back, and my own. Use everything we have to kill him."

Naruto was silent for a moment, "tell me Kurama, if I hadn't lost it and attacked you, would you have told me any of this?"

"No."

"What would you have done?"

"I would have let you face him and at the last moment give you you're chakra back."

"You would have never told me of any of this than? The fact that you knew all this and the fact that this thing stirred my life for the most part?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I did not want you to hate me."

"Kurama?"

"I have always tried to do the right thing. No matter how hard it may seem I always tried to do the right thing with people."

"Why did you not talk to me all these years? Why did just be silent?"

"Because I was ashamed."

"Why did you not just tell me from the beginning Kurama?"

"Because the great other is after you because of me!"

"What?"

"My chakra! It was so huge that when I came here with you, my presence here made the great other into waking up earlier. I did not want to tell you because I did not want another person to hate me."

"You stupid fox," Naruto bent down, "I could never hate you." Naruto petted Kurama. "I can't forgive you for this, but I don't hate you Kurama, i could never hate my best friend."

Kurama cried, for the first time since his father died Kurama cried. Naruto was better than him, Kurama had finally found someone who was just as kind as his father.

"Now get up and wipe those tears," said Naruto as he stood up, "we have a job to do."

Kurama grinned, "right!"

Naruto woke up, he found himself on the ground of Castle Black. He saw all the rubble around. The castle was soon to fall, there was a split in the wall right down the middle. There were several people running away screaming.

"It's show time," said Naruto. Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them next, they were gold.

Naruto glowed in the nine tails chakra cloak, he flashed to where the seal on Jon was. He remembered placing it several years ago. Again Naruto's interest in Jon proved true.

He arrived and saw Jon and Steve fighting back to back surrounded by the undead. Naruto saw all the undead back away from him, were they afraid? Good.

Naruto extended claws made of chakra and used them to smack away the undead. The moment the chakra touched their skin, the white walker melted. Naruto grinned, he jumped next to Jon and Steve.

"Hey Steve!" said a grinning Naruto, "fancy running into you here." Naruto turned around and created 3 clones and sent the clones with Rasengans to clear the land of White walkers.

"L-Lord Namikaze!" said Steve recognizing the iconic yellow appearance that Naruto took.

"Flash?" said Jon.

"What you guys look like you two have seen a ghost!" Naruto grinned oh this felt so good! he created a giant Rasengan and destroyed the white walkers. Naruto slowly expanded his cloak and used several chakra arms and used them like spears and killed the white walkers.

Soon the undead were no more and their bodies all soon became burnt down.

Naruto stood at the center of the clear field with Steve and Jon. The sun slowly came up. Jon smiled, it was done the longest night was over, it was finally over.

"Lord Namikaze! You are alive!" said Steve.

"Not right now Steve, you and Jon need to get out of here now."

"Why? We won!" yelled Jon as he raised his hands to the sky.

"Because of that," Naruto turned and looked at where the sun came from. From the east, something came. It slowly raised it's head from the ground and in few seconds it's head covered the sun blocking the rays out. Naruto could sense it now, who couldn't? The giant snake, the great other. The one whose name was lost in time. Naruto could almost feel it crawl up his skin.

"Go, now." repeated Naruto, this time Steve and Jon ran.

"You are not dead." said a voice, it was not male or female. It had no tone, pitch or essence, it was simply there.

"You sound disappointed," replied Naruto. Great leave it to him to start cracking bad jokes with death itself.

"I had hoped the fox's foolish actions would have left you dead and broken. I should have know that stupid creature was not up for the task."

"Hey no one calls him foolish but me."

"You are a fool Namikaze. Or should I say Ned Snow?"

Naruto stiffened at that.

"Yes I know you. I know all about you. I can read you like a book. So much heartache and pain, ha and some of those foolish gods expected you to defeat me?"

Naruto knew it was time, time for the last battle, "hey before we begin, tell me what is your name? I hate to write just 'Great Other' on your tombstone."

"Funny to the last breath. My name is Death that is all. You do not deserve to know my true name."

The snake coiled and Naruto knew the snake was about to charge him, Naruto put on foot back and channeled chakra into his hands, hopefully he could hold the snake back.

The Snake then sprung and hit Naruto and the next thing Naruto knew he was flying through the air. The Snake was still pushing him but now they were passing the landscape like it was just a stones through away.

Naruto looked at the Snakes yellow eyes and saw every single person he had ever killed in those eyes. He felt their pain, how they died. Some crushed by rock others stabbed. Naruto caused all that pain but now he would end it.

They were approaching the ground closer and closer, it came up fast too meet him. Naruto hit the ground and slowly found his grip again, holding the snake back.

Naruto looked back and saw that they had reached the walls of Winterfell! Naruto saw a glimpse of a gathering at the central square of Winterfell.

The snake threw Naruto up in the air and Naruto could see Dany. IT WAS DANY! She is alive and more to that she was holding Robb at blade point. Was she about to execute him? Naruto saw the snake was looking at the castle, if the snake could read Naruto... Dany!

The moment Naruto landed he ran as fast as he could and reached Dany in a flash.

Dany was holding Ice to Robb's neck. The battle to capture Winterfell was a joke, he army captured Robb and now she had him, he killed Naruto. The one person she knew she could count on. The moment Robb saw Dany alive he knew he was dead. Dany raised Ice high, this was the hard part. If Naruto was here he would help her. He would have helped her kill Robb.

She raised the sword and just as she was about to bring it down, she saw as flash of yellow. She looked up, Naruto?!

Before she could say anything Naruto tackled Her to the ground and she and he landed few feet away from where she was standing, and not a fraction of a second later the giant head of a snake broke through the castle and attacked the spot where Danny was.

The snake opened it's mouth and hissed at the people there, they all died from the venom it projected from it's mouth. The snake saw Robb Stark, "ahh yes Robb Stark. You were so easy to use." It opened it's mouth and swallowed him whole.

Naruto looked at Dany pressed his lips against her for a second and then went to the giant snake. Just as the snake swallowed Robb Naruto kicked the snake with all the chakra he could muster.

The snake flew back and Naruto went with him. He exited the castle and ran and jumped to the snake. The Snake hit the ground and as it raised it's head again Naruto kicked it again. The snake flew back once more and this time hit the wall. The snake slowly crawled back to it's side of the north, and Naruto followed.

"You should not have come here Ned," said the snake, "out there you had a chance, here in my domain, you are nothing!" The snake charged at Naruto again, this time Naruto knew how strong the snake was and he held his ground. He punched the snake and climbed on it's back. Just as Naruto did that, the skin in front of where he stood moved and another head popped out and it tried to bite him. Naruto channeled chakra into his feet and ran away from the giant snake. But everywhere he stepped a new head came.

Naruto eventually jumped off the snake and onto the wall. He looked at the snake, it was big before, now it had a 50 heads.

"Naruto! Use the Wall. It's alive!" yelled Kurama mentally.

"What?" responded Naruto.

"Remember that year we spent here? That mysterious chakra we felt inside the wall?! It's alive it always has been! Channel some chakra into it!"

Naruto bent done on one knee and touched the wall. He channeled chakra into the wall and Naruto could see the wall patch itself up. The huge gap in the wall sealed up and even slowly got bigger and bigger. Naruto stopped and looked at the snake and its 50 heads.

"Now you shall die," said the snake as it began to coil up again.

Naruto did not have much choice, he made a Rasengan and charged it up making it bigger and bigger.

Naruto held the now giant Rasengan and jumped to the snake, the snake sprang from it's coil and all 50 heads attacked fangs breaking. Naruto felt his Rasengan hit the snake and for a moment he felt like he was being pushed back, but the Rasengan went though. It slowly ripped through the snake and the physical body of death in this world was no more.

Naruto just stood there on the icy plain. His cloak was breaking off. Pieces of Kurama's chakra was being sucked into the decomposing body of the snake. Naruto walked away, his job done. Naruto flashed away to Winterfell.

He saw Dany being looked at by a healer, but the moment she made eye contact with him she ran up to him. Naruto spread his arms wide, Dany raised her arm and slapped him.

"Where the hell have you been!" she sounded beyond pissed.

Naruto looked at her, do not wake a dragon indeed, "I was playing dead to draw out the physical embodiment of death so that I could kill him?"

"Well did you?" she asked not missing a beat.

"Yes," replied Naruto.

"Good," she then pulled him and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He would never let her go again.

That night in Winterfell Dany dragged Naruto to the master room. She tossed him inside and locked the doors behind her. She looked at him, "you are never leaving me again, yes?"

"Yes," replied Naruto.

"Good," Dany kissed him and slowly pushed him back onto the bed. She kissed him on his lips and slowly she rubbed her leg between his legs. Naruto had his arms around Dany's hip he pulled her close and slowly he he pulled up her skirt. The material felt good like silk, and so did he skin. Naruto slowly kneaded his ass and Dany started to unbutton his shirt.

Naruto rolled her over and took of his shirt. He slowly began kissing her her, then he kissed her neck. Finally had came to her breasts. They were hidden in her dress. Naruto slowly ripped her shirt off and kissed her breasts.

Dany kissed Naruto again, she threw her torn dress away and Naruto undressed as well. She kissed him again, "be gentle Naruto."

Naruto whispered in her ears, "always."

He felt her warm entrance and he penetrated her. He felt her warmth and life. She pressed her nails on Naruto's back clawing his back. Naruto slowly started pushing, he felt he tighten at his moments. Naruto looked at her, her eyes, those wonderful gems.

Naruto trusted into her faster and faster, her hips now moved in sync with him. Naruto kissed Dany and then came inside her.

The days after defeating death Naruto and Dany became closer and closer, he had given Dany his soul, she gave him hers. Once news came of Naruto's resurrection and defeat of a giant snake the people gave in. The Lannisters went to their now broken rock. The Martells partied for days and the rest of Westeros just wondered what would come next.

A month after battling death, Naruto walked with Dany on the steps to the Red Keep, just before tacking the final step Naruto stopped.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Dany asked as she turned back.

"You asked me to do this a long time ago remember?"

Dany however for the life of her did not know what he was talking about.

Naruto got down on one knee, "Daenerys Targaryen, will you marry me?"

Of course she said yes.

* * *

Dany and Naruto had quite a life together. They first had twins, two boys. One was Minato Targaryen, he had yellow hair like Naruto and purple eyes. Minato was the heir to the iron throne. The second was Rhaegar Namikaze, he had silver hair and blue eyes and was heir to Konohagakure. Their next child was Kushina Targaryen. She looked exactly like Naruto remembered his father seeing his mom. She had red hair and the round face, she had purple eyes. The youngest child was a boy named Rowan Namikaze. The boy looked exactly like a Targaryen. Naruto named the boy after the first person he looked up to, the millers boy Rowan. The boy who wanted to be a knight.

Naruto now aged 89 sat on a bench overlooking the garden.

He had aged like all people, being the embodiment of life meant nothing, soon everyone had to die. Dany had slipped into a quite gentle sleep, that was yesterday. Naruto had let his son's take over. Minato was just like him, except he had a wild sense of humor. That boy, sometime Naruto wondered what would become of this world now that his son was king. Well whatever it was, it was going to be exciting.

Naruto was ready now, it had been so long since he saw death last. Naruto flashed over to the wall. The wall now stood over 1000 feet tall. Naruto smiled at the new generation of knights watch garding the realm of man. Jon Snow was the greatest general Naruto knew, but these lads were giving Jon a run for his money. Every day they found something new. Some new creature in the north or some spirits that needed killing.

Naruto smiled as he walked up to the wall. He reached up and felt the wall. It hummed with chakra, it was about to get a lot more.

"Ready?" asked Naruto to Kurama.

"Ready," the fox replied. Naruto and Kurama had not talked since that day so many years ago when he defeated death. But over the last decade Kurama tried to redeem himself. Naruto agreed to give Kurama a chance, and now that Naruto was ready to die, they could finally do it. They executed the last plan, the chance for Kurama to redeem himself. Naruto channelled Kurama into the wall sealing him inside the wall.

The wall started glowing a shade of orange. Naruto smiled it was done Kurama would now protect this world in Naruto's absence.

With the last few breaths in him Naruto flashed over to Danny's gravestone. It was located in the middle of the gardens. Naruto stood there and waited until he collapsed.

In the background he could hear them, his children and his grandchildren coming to see him.

Naruto felt a presence, he smiled, "so you finally here for me?" He looked over his shoulder and saw death. Death for some reason looked just like Dany.

"Ready?" asked Death.

Naruto simply nodded and everything faded to black.

**The End**

* * *

Done.

I dedicate this last chapter to the fans who were with me from the begining till the end. The ones that stuck around though my garbage grammer and one chapter mishap (CH18).

I regret that chapter now because it made many of you leave. But I now see that you hold that little care for me so I do not care. Wal Otter you were with me from the very begining, thank you.

If you have any complaints or questions you know what to do.

P.s. I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto.


	21. Epilogue

Epilouge

Joren Namikaze, son of Rhaegar Namikaze, was having a heart breaking week. His family had suffered a great lose in the last few days. First grandmother Dany died. She was the nicest person alive and by far the kindest queen the kingdoms ever had. When she died grandpa Naruto was heart broken.

Then after we buried grandmother Dany, we found grandpa Naruto lying dead on her tombstone. He was smiling.

The family had been distraught, uncle Minato cried and his happy mood spoiled everyone else. He had always been the happy one, that person who could make everyone else laugh. Hell it got so bad my dad, MY DAD! Who never laughs tried to crack a joke. Needless to say everyone laughed, more at him than the joke itself.

Strange things have been happing since grandpa's death. For some strange reason, the north has no more ice. It seems that before grandpa died he did something to the wall to make it glow orange. Now the wall not only prevented magical creatures from entering, but also the cold.

So say that now is the time of eternal summer, where there will be no more winter ever again. And I agree with them. There is also news of dragons appearing in Pentos. There have been rumors that Pentos is now the city of dragons. None of the people are hurt by the dragons though, they say the two oldest dragons, a black one and a white one, control the younger dragons quite easily.

Joren knew that grandpa Naruto had left big shoes to be filled, but it was his duty, and his sisters and cousins, to do so. It is his duty to protect the kingdom now. And Joren promises on the name Namikaze that he would so so.

* * *

Read previous chapter if this confuses you.


	22. Chapter X

"Who are you?" said the voice, "you're world is burning and all you do is sit and wait. But for who? I have ride your world of the veil but you do not bow. I have destroyed mountains and your city has fallen before me and yet you stay there unmoved. Is there no one? No one to challenge my might? You humans are all the same, you run and hide and piss your selves, waiting for someone to save you. Never willing to do so your selves. So tell me who is it this time? The damned fox on the Wall is dead, the fool gave it's life for you pathetic humans. You're king the great Minato Targaryen, son of Naruto Namikaze is dead and his line destroyed. So tell me who is next?"

The priestess of the North, Kushina Targaryen, looked up at the god incarnate. Her once beautiful red hair was no white but her eyes were still bright purple. She was blessed with visions of the future and with this power tried to save her people. But she faide and her once beautiful castle of Winterfell now laid in ruins under the god's foot.

"Me?" she asked the god who healed her in the palm of his hand, "I am simply a woman who knows how this will all end and has seen you die."

The god laughed, "I see! HAHA! So tell me human who is it? Who is the one who will defeat me?"

Kushina smiled, and she whispered the name of their savior.

The god stopped smiling, "Impossible! You are insane!"

"Then you have nothing to fear oh drowned god!" Kushina replied grinning like a fox.

The god slowly closed his fist crushing Kushina, but before the priestess of the North closed her eyes forever she smiled and though, "come soon, please we need you now more than ever."

* * *

**This is the point in time where you check my profile and see the poll I have put up and then vote. If the poll is not their (curse you yahoo answers) then just message me your answer the options are:**

**1. Naruto returns**

**2. A new hero**

**or 3. Don't mess with the story**

**P.s. the third option you can only message me as it is not there on the polls.**

**P.s.s I don't own ASOIAF or Naruto but The flash of westeros a world which I created, hm... do I own that?**


End file.
